L'amour surpassera la mort
by Lalouba
Summary: Dés qu'ils se sont rencontrés, que leurs regards se sont croisé Rogue et Yukino furent pris d'un étrange malaise qui les troublèrent fortement. Ils avaient tous les deux le sentiment de se connaître, c'était tellement troublant qu'ils n'en dormirent plus, ni lui ni elle. Pourtant ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant, du moins pas dans cette vie en tout cas.
1. Je t'attendrais

**Voici une troisième fic sur le Royu.**

 **Sachaient chers lecteurs que j'adule trois mots en particulier. (L'Amour/Le Pardon/La réincarnation)**

 **En premier il y a eu "Il est temps de penser à notre bonheur" une fic basé sur le mot amour. En second il y a eu "Le fruit de notre passion" qui elle était plus sur le pardon. Cette fic là et plus sur la réincarnation. C'est un court chapitre introductif qui ne fais pas plus de 1000 mot j'espère que même si le nombre de mot vous parez court vous aimerez quand même.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Je t'attendrais**

 _La vie n'existait plus autour d'eux. Ce paysage autrefois vert et regorgeant de vie était à présent mort après avoir subit l'apocalypse. Au milieu d'un nombre incalculable de cadavre le démon Raios était assis adossé contre un rocher vêtu d'une longue cape noir à capuche. Il ne disait rien, et se contentait de serrer contre lui d'une étreinte qui se voulait protectrice le corps froid et pâle de sa bien-aimée dont les longs et magnifique cheveux ivoire virevoltaient dans la légère brise désagréable à respirer. Jusque là Raios n'avait jamais cru que cela était possible pour un démon de tomber amoureux, et encore moins d'une humaine. Mais c'était pourtant ce qui lui était arrivé durant ces dix huit jours merveilleux. Quand il l'entendit à nouveau grelotter de douleur il la serra plus fort contre lui disant d'une voix en sanglot:_

 _-Yuki je t'en pris ne me laisse pas! Si tu disparais ma vie n'aura à nouveau plus aucun sens._

 _Quand il entendit sa belle Yuki murmurait faiblement son nom il l'écarta légèrement de lui sans la lâcher la regardant ainsi dans les yeux. La jeune fille qui était vêtu d'une longue et ample robe blanche et simple avait été mortellement blessé. Il y avait une affreuse marque rouge qui tâchait le blanc de sa robe au niveau son bas ventre qu'elle compressait avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Et son si doux visage était pâle, très pâle la seule trace de couleur que l'on pouvait y voir c'était le filet de sang qui avait coulé sur un coin de sa bouche. Pourtant elle gardait son sourire et son regard aimant avaient fait battre le cœur de Raios pendant ces dix huit jours de pur bonheur. Yuki leva une main tremblante vers la joue de celui qu'elle aimait mais se dernier la prit. La jeune fille savait qu'elle allait mourir et pourtant elle semblait heureuse et apaisé. Était-ce le fait d'être dans les bras du démon qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de mourir:_

 _-Raios, je vais mourir… mais je n'ai aucun regret. Ces dix huit jours passé avec toi ont été le plus beau trésor de ma vie. Rien n'est de ta faute mon amour._

 _-Yuki je veux pas que tu meurs! Toute ma vie j'ai tué en suivant les ordres qu'on me donné. Je me battais sans vrai raison. Mais en te rencontrant j'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie, une vraie raison de me battre. Tu n'as pas eu peur de moi, tu ne m'as pas une seule fois regardé comme un monstre. Si tu meurs je…_

 _Ses larmes et ses sanglots prirent le dessus et il pleura sur la paume de la main qu'il tenait. Yuki n'aimait pas le voir aussi triste pourtant elle allait mourir c'était inévitable, ce n'était plus question de minutes. Mais la jeune fille gardait au fond de son cœur l'intime espoir de revoir son bien-aimé. Car depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré elle avait la conviction la plus profonde que l'amour est une force bien plus puissante que la mort. Elle dit à Raios alors qu'elle sentait que la vie la quittait de plus en plus:_

 _-Raios, promet-moi que tu m'attendras._

 _Le démon croisa à nouveau le regard de sa bien-aimée l'air de ne pas comprendre. Que voulait-elle dire par là? Elle continua agonisant toujours plus:_

 _-Crois-moi mon amour. Un jour viendra où nous serons de nouveau réunis. Pas dans cette vie bien sûr. Mais un jour je me réincarnerais et nous nous retrouverons. Je sais que cette attente nous sera pénible. Mais un jour viendra où toi et moi reviendrons à la vie et nous serons ensemble. Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité Raios, je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. J'espère seulement que toi aussi tu m'attendras._

 _Raios pleurait en ayant écouté chaque mot du monologue de sa bien-aimée. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire mais une chose était sûr. Lui aussi aimait Yuki, il l'aimait au point que sans elle il perdrait la raison. Mais si elle avait l'espoir de le revoir dans une autre vie. Alors il voulait faire l'effort de l'avoir lui aussi, pour elle. Il dit en sa resserrant un peu plus contre lui laissant librement ses larmes couler le long de ses joues:_

 _-Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre Yuki. Mais si tu es sûr que nous nous reverrons dans une autre vie alors oui, je te promet que je t'attendrais. Tant que tu me promets de m'attendre aussi en retour. Mais j'ai peur de plein de chose. Les démons vieillissent si lentement que d'attendre ma propre mort sera une attente pénible. Mais quand nous nous retrouverons que ce passera-t-il si tu ne me reconnais pas? Que tu n'ai plus aucun souvenir de moi?_

 _Devant la crainte de Raios, Yuki toujours de plus en plus faible trouva la force de lâcher un faible rire. Elle trouvait que cette situation était étrangement contradictoire. Raios était un démon qui avait mené de nombreuse bataille pour le profit du roi des démons. Et elle était une jeune fille si frêle. Comment cela se faisait que ce soit Raios qui ait peur de la mort et pas elle? Finalement elle dit dans un dernière effort en affichant un sourire toujours aimant et en serrant les doigts de Raios:_

 _-Cette éventualité ne m'effraie pas Raios, même pas un tout petit peu. Même si dans ma prochaine vie ma mémoire aura effacé tout souvenir de cette vie avec toi je sais que les sentiments que je ressens dans mon cœur sont éternelles. Même si je me réincarne une centaine de fois avant de te retrouver je sais que tu ne disparaîtras jamais de mon cœur. Tu pourras sûrement disparaître de ma mémoire mais jamais de mon cœur… Raios, je t'aime._

 _Raios pleurait en entendant chaque mot sortir de la bouche de sa bien-aimée. Soudain sans perdre son sourire Yuki ferma lentement les yeux avec quelques larmes qui perlait ses doux yeux brun. Quand Raios sentit que la main de Yuki glissait hors de la sienne c'est là qu'il compris qu'elle ne les ouvrirait plus jamais. Elle était morte avec un visage apaisé. Il hurla en larmes la tête levé brusquement vers le ciel:_

 _-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

* * *

 **Comme je vous l'avais dit ce chapitre était assez court. Cependant il vous faudra faire preuve de patience car la dernière fois j'ai totalement délaissé "Darganos" et "Grande sœur" pour "Le fruit de notre passion". Je ne ferais pas la même chose avec cette fic.**


	2. Je te retrouve enfin

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre chers fans du Royu. Là nous ne sommes plus avec Yuki et Raios mais avec Yukino et Rogue. D'où le titre "Je te retrouve enfin". Je vous laisse imaginer et lire. Ce chapitre fais plus de 2000 mots cette fois. Il est plus long certe mais pour ceux qui trouvent ça encore trop cours désolé mais j'ai pas trouvé quoi rajouté de plus.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Je te retrouve enfin**

Le chasseur de dragon blanc lâcha un soupir de lassitude alors qu'il marchait dans un couloir de sa guilde avec son équipier et leurs deux exceeds. Il dit d'une voix:

-Cette mission était vraiment trop facile c'était ennuyeux à mourir. Tu ne trouves pas Rogue?

-Je n'ai pas d'opinion on a fait cette mission pour être payé pas pour s'amuser.

Rogue Cheney le célèbre chasseur de dragon de l'ombre avait gardé son air et sa voix indifférente et désintéressé de tout celui qui faisait genre je me fiche de tout. Le brun n'avait toujours eu qu'un seul objectif battre Gadjeel Redfox, le chasseur de dragon d'acier de Fairy tail. Mais comme le mage en question avait disparu depuis six ans cet objectif, ce but était impossible. Soudain l'exceed de Sting aussi arrogant que son maître dit sur une voix qui correspondait parfaitement à sa personnalité:

-Au fait il paraît qu'une nouvelle recrue à réussi à intégrer Sabertooth. Une fille qui serait constellationniste apparemment.

-Ah Ah! Je sais pas grand-chose sur cette magie. À mon avis cette fille ne fera pas l'en feu longtemps.

Et Sting et Lector se mirent à rire de façon très cynique, cela agaça Rogue qui ne fit cependant aucune remarque Alors que le petit groupe avança d'un pas vif dans le long couloir. Soudain à un carrefour une jeune femme vêtu d'un longue cape blanche et volumineuse sortir de nulle part également d'un pas vif portant un lourd sac. La collision fut inévitable, Rogue et cette fille se rentrèrent dedans tombant tous les deux par terre sous trois paires de regards amusé. La fille aux courts cheveux ivoire avait les yeux fermé frottant une main sur sa tête et Rogue faisait la même chose quand la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de celui qui l'avait percuté et ne pouvait pas détacher ses prunelles chocolat des magnifiques yeux rouge sang de ce jeune homme. Tout à coup elle entendit un son de toutes petites clochettes résonner dans son esprit et accompagné d'une douce voix de femme émue.

 _Je t'ai trouvé._

Elle écarquilla les yeux mais repris vite pied avec la réalité. Rogue se releva et voulant faire preuve de politesse il tendit une main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever. La demoiselle s'en saisit mais au moment où leurs deux peaux entrèrent en contact Rogue eu ce qui ressemblait à une vision. Il vit une image brouillé dans sa tête. Il distingua avec difficulté un visage dont il ne voyait pas les yeux. Il voyait seulement un nez et des lèvres entrouvertes qui souriait avec un filet de sang dans le coin de la bouche, au milieu de longues mèches de cheveux. Cela ne dura qu'un fraction de seconde durant laquelle même si l'image était flou il avait entendu très clairement une voix de femme parler amoureusement.

 _Raios… Je t'aime._

Rogue retira sa main brusquement comme si il s'était brûler. Bien qu'il avait été dérouté par cette vision troublante il repris ses esprit très vite et aida la jeune fille à se relever. Une fois debout elle dit simplement d'une voix timide et gêné:

-Excusez-moi pour ce qui viens d'arriver.

Et la jeune fille partie passant à proximité de Rogue. Quand l'odeur de ses court cheveux ivoires lui passa à proximité des narines il écarquilla de nouveau les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà sentie cette odeur sucré et douce à la fois. Par instinct la seconde d'après il pivota légèrement sa tête vers cette inconnue qui passait à côté de lui. Et là l'espace d'un instant il crut voir un autre visage caché sous de long cheveux ivoire. Troublé par ce sentiment qui ne le quitta pas il regarda cette jeune fille à peine rencontré s'éloigner progressivement. D'où vient ce sentiment qui ne veut pas disparaître? Rogue a le profond sentiment intérieur de connaître cette fille. Ce sentiment est si profond qu'il est impossible de l'ignorer. Il ne la quitta des yeux que lorsque le rire moqueur de Sting le ramena à la réalité:

-Ah Ah Ah! Qui aurait cru que le grand Rogue Cheney serait capable de reluquer une fille! C'est vraiment trop drôle!

Rogue ne fut pas du tout embarrassé par la remarque de son abruti de jumeaux par contre il était en colère. Et franchement il trouvait inutile de lui expliquer la vraie raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas lâcher du regard. Sting n'en rirait que plus. Il se contenta simplement de dire d'une voix profondément agacé tout en restant calme:

-T'es vraiment un abruti de première Sting. Contrairement à toi ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas de mettre des filles dans mon lit. Aller viens Frosh.

Et il parti seul de son côté suivit de son exceed qui courait derrière lui, toujours perturbé par cette rencontre des plus étrange. Il se remémora cette phrase qu'il avait entendu et le ton amoureux avec lequel elle avait été prononcé:

 _«Raios… je t'aime.»_

Cette voix lui avait semblé à la fois amoureuse et agonisante. Mais ce qui le troublait le plus c'était que même si le nom qui avait été prononcé n'était pas le sien il avait la sensation que c'était pourtant à lui que ces mots d'amours était adressé. Et à sa grande surprise il en rougie. Mais pourquoi Raios? D'ailleurs d'où vient ce nom qu'il n'a jamais entendu de sa vie? Cette fille qu'il venait de percuter, pourquoi avait-il le sentiment tellement fort de la connaître, et surtout d'avoir un lien très fort avec elle? Pourtant il était certain de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était comme-ci elle était au centre de quelque chose de très important pour lui, encore plus important que Frosh. Mais cette chose si importante il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Ce sentiment ne le quittait pas il avait l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose de très important. Rogue secoua la tête se disant qu'il devait arrêter de réfléchir à une chose qui à première vue devrait lui paraître futile et sans importance. Pourtant le sentiment persistait, sans réfléchir il dit à son amie en tournant le regard vers elle:

-Dis-moi Frosh, la fille de tout à l'heure je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ici. Tu crois que c'est elle la nouvelle recrue en question dont Sting et Lector parlaient?

Tout en continuant de marcher son maître la petite exceed verte répondit de son habituelle voix naïve:

-Oui, Fro crois que c'est elle. Fro la trouve très jolie.

-Et est-ce-que tu as le souvenir de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part?

-Non pourquoi?

Rogue se trouva ridicule de lui avoir posé une tel question, il se gifla mentalement. Il repositionna son regard droit devant lui en disant:

-Oh pour rien. Oublie ça.

Il disait ça mais pourtant lui était tout sauf capable d'oublier cette étrange rencontre. Qui peut bien être cette fille complètement inconnue pour le tourmenter autant?

* * *

Yukino. Ainsi était le nom de l'inconnue qui c'était percuté à Rogue. Elle venait à peine de finir d'installer ses affaires dans la chambres qui lui avait été attribué par la guilde. Et on peut dire qu'elles étaient digne d'un hôtel cinq étoile. Il y avait même une salle de bain compris dans le luxe de cette chambre. Yukino était d'ailleurs entrain de prendre une douche. Alors qu'elle se savonnait les sous l'eau chaude qui transformait peu à peu la salle de bain en sonna, les pupilles écarlates de Rogue lui revinrent soudain en mémoire ce qui la fit sursauter. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà entendu parler du grand Rogue Cheney, l'un des mages les plus forts de la guilde de Fiore. Mais elle n'était pas du genre fangirl. Ce qui lui paraissait bizarre c'était qu'elle avait déjà vu le dragon d'ombre dans les magazines mais le rencontrer en vrai était différent. Un sentiment était apparu en elle dès l'instant où elle a croisé son regard. Elle avait le sentiment de le connaître, pas de réputation bien sûr. Non elle avait le sentiment de le connaître de manière plus intime. Comme-ci il était un être cher à ses yeux. À cette penser Yukino secoua la tête en souriant et pensa à haute voix:

-Non c'est ridicule voyons.

Mais son sourire disparu immédiatement parce qu'elle disait ça mais dans le fond c'était faux. Ce sentiment en elle était trop intense pour qu'elle puisse l'ignorer tout simplement. Finalement elle sortie de la douche et s'essuya avant de se mettre en pyjama et d'aller se jeter sur le lit. Intérieurement elle ne pouvait pas le nier, sa rencontre avec le dragon d'ombre la bouleversée plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa faisait autant d'effet. Finalement elle finit enfin par s'endormir, mais ce sentiment intense qui la travaillait depuis cette rencontre accidentel ne disparu pas.

Yukino sentait son corps flotter. C'était comme si elle faisait la planche sur l'eau d'une piscine sans pour autant se sentir mouillé.

 _Réveil-toi. Tu m'entends? Nous devons le protéger. Il a besoin de nous._

Yukino ouvrit les yeux lentement les yeux comme-ci elle s'éveillait d'un sommeil pesant. Elle se trouvait à nouveaux dans ce même espace tellement noir qui inspirait le néant. Ce lui la suivait depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. Et comme d'habitude se trouvait toujours au dessus de sa tête cette même lumière d'un bleu étincelant. Et comme d'habitude la voix qui venait de cette lumière lui parla à nouveaux sans qu'elle comprenne ses mots énigmatique. Quand elle avait heurté Rogue tout à l'heure elle avait bien sûr devinait que la voix qu'elle avait entendu dire _Je t'ai trouvé_ dans son esprit était la même que celle qu'elle entendait dans ses rêve. Ce qui l'avait troublé c'était le fait que depuis toujours cette voix ne lui avait toujours parlé que dans son sommeil. Elle demanda d'une voix fragile et somnolente:

-De qui parles-tu?

 _De notre bien-aimé._

-Notre bien-aimé?

 _Oui, il est en grand danger je le sens. Son âme est égaré dans les ténèbres. Sans notre lumière il souffre chaque jour un peu plus._

Yukino continua de parler avec la même voix sans même essayer de bouger son corps:

-Depuis toutes ses années tu continus à t'adresser à moi en rêve alors que j'ignore toujours qui tu es. Je ne suis pas sûr de devoir prêter attention à tes paroles après tout tu n'es que le fruit d'un rêve.

 _Je suis bien plus que ça. Mais toutes les questions que tu peux te poser à mon sujet tu es la seule à pouvoir y répondre._

Et la voix mystérieuse disparue à nouveau laissant le sommeil de Yukino sans rêve.

* * *

Rogue était couché sur son lit les bras croisé sous sa tête. Il fixait le plafond mais son esprit n'arrivait toujours pas à se détacher de sa rencontre avec cette fille dont il ignorait toujours le nom. Il était plus que troublé et ça le frustré parce que normalement cette rencontre aurait dû lui paraître insignifiante. Mais pourtant ce sentiment déroutant ne le quittait pas, malgré tous ce qu'il avait pu tenter pour ne plus y penser. Il avait l'impression de connaître cette fille de manière très intime. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom et pourtant c'était comme-ci il tenait à elle autant qu'il tenait à Frosh. Depuis cette rencontre inattendue il avait l'impression qu'une grande zone blanche c'était logeait dans son esprit, comme-ci des souvenirs très importants lui appartenant lui avait été volé. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir oublier une chose très importante. Mais qu'es ce que cela pouvait être? En serrant les dents de frustration il pensa:

-Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Ces sentiments n'ont aucune importance.

Finalement il parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil malgré le fait qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire abstraction de ses sentiments qui le frustraient. Et le rêve qu'il fit cette nuit là ne les apaisa pas bien au contraire.

 **Dream**

La seule image de ce court rêve était de long cheveux ivoires qui dansaient gracieusement dans le vent sous la lumière d'un magnifiques ciel bleu avec quelques nuages au milieu de la couleur de la forêt.

 _De quoi as-tu peur, Raios? Ce que tu es ne m'effraie pas et jamais je ne te craindrais pour ça. Tu auras beau répéter que tu n'as pas de sentiment moi je sais que c'est faux. Ce que tu es ne fais pas de toi qui tu es. Et peu importe le nombre de fois où tu douteras je serais toujours là pour t'aider. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Mais…_

 **END Dream**

Et le rêve prit fin. Quand Rogue se réveillera demain il sera surpris car se sera le tout premier rêve qu'il aura fait durant toute son existence.

* * *

 **Voilà j'ai fini ce chapitre sur la vie présente. Pour le prochain chapitre je vous préviens nous retournerons dans la vie antérieur. Titre: "La vie avant toi". Pitié dîtes moi ce qui germes dans vos imaginations.**

 **Sakura-Sabertooth**

 **Vilandel**

 **Oceanewave**

 **Merci pour vos mots d'encouragement pour tous mes Royu. Il n'y a que vous trois pour me carburer. Dans le prochain chapitre mon but sera de vous faire ressentir un dégoût profond.**


	3. La vie avant toi

**Nous nous retrouvons mes très chers lecteurs pour la suite de cette histoire d'amour. Découvraient la vie que Raios menait avant de rencontrer sa raison de vivre. Et surtout soyez en dégoûté. Soyez dégoûté de cet univers que vous allez découvrir. Voilà quel a été mon but quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour la suite.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: La vie avant toi**

 _Dans les profondeurs de la terre, là où la seule source de lumière possible était la lave en fusion, se trouvait la puissante et terrible société démoniaque. Ce monde de ténèbres était le royaumes des démons, ces créatures cruels qui faisaient la guerre monde d'au dessus. Les démons étaient des créatures à l'apparence humaine, sauf qu'ils avaient le tin très pâle et quand ils ouvraient la bouche on distinguait deux canines pointus sur la mâchoire supérieur. La quasi totalité des démons étaient physiquement des hommes au corps parfaitement sculpté entres 18 et 25 ans. Dans toute la société démoniaque il n'existait que trois démones, trois sœurs, des triplettes. Ces trois démones, étaient vus comme des divinités dans le monde des démons. Pourquoi? Parce que sans elles la société démoniaque n'existerait tout simplement pas. Elles en étaient les reines mais également les génitrices. Tous les démons qui peuplaient ce monde souterrain étaient leurs enfants à proprement parler. Les trois génitrices étaient plus comme les reines d'une ruches d'abeilles que des mères. Leurs enfants, étaient plutôt leurs soldats. Quand l'un mourrait il suffisait d'en faire un autre. Et une génitrice portait constamment un nouveau démon en elle. De plus un démon vivait cinq cent ans alors qu'une génitrice en vivait le double._

 _Cependant des trois démones, Ginévra, la troisième génitrice était de loin plus puissante et plus cruelle que ses deux sœurs. Elles avaient beau diriger la société démoniaque à trois, Notshiko et Mitsuka ne pouvaient prendre aucune décision politique sans l'accord de leur sœur. Si Ginévra ne les tuait pas c'était parce que les démons qu'elles enfantaient de leur côté augmentait considérablement le nombre de l'armée. La troisième génitrice avait besoin de ses sœurs pour avoir plus de soldats._

 _Bien qu'étant leurs enfants aucune des trois n'avaient d'affection pour leurs soldats. Mais dans le cas de Ginévra il y avait une unique exception. En effet la troisième génitrice avait un attachement assez particulier pour son 9 837 ème fils. Il était déjà né il y a plus de cinquante ans, il était le seul démon à avoir reçu un prénom de sa génitrice. Il s'appelait Raios et il était aux yeux de Ginévra sa meilleur création. Il était fort, puissant en magie démoniaque, intelligent et surtout il avait un corps parfait. Malgré sa magnifique musculature il possédait un corps ni trop imposant ni pas assez. Et même si il était allé plusieurs fois se battre à la guerre, il n'était marqué d'aucune cicatrice. De plus à la différence de ses autres enfants Ginévra avait porté Raios durant un an alors que la durée de gestation normal pour une démone était de six mois. Il était sa création parfaite, il était solitaire mais obéissant, il suivait les ordres sans se poser de question. Comme il était le préféré de Ginévra cette dernière lui avait fait don d'une épée démoniaque qui était plus puissante que bon nombre d'autres armes maléfique. Sa lame était large et épaisse ce qui laissait supposer qu'elle était lourde. Son métal et son manche était d'un noir inspirant les ténèbres. Son centre était ornée d'une pierre rouge sang, ovale, lumineuse, et poli._

 _Toute les qualités qui faisaient la perfection de Raios était la raison pour laquelle Ginévra aimait le mettre dans son lit. Il lui procurait de succulente vague de plaisir. Quand elle lui demandait de la rejoindre dans sa chambre il lui obéissait sans rien dire, car il ne fallait jamais désobéir à une des trois génitrices._

 _Quand Raios couchait avec Ginévra il ne ressentait rien et aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il ne faisait qu'obéir._

 _«Aah… Hmm, continu Raios. Tu es parfait.»_

 _Raios s'était à nouveau rendu dans la chambre de la troisième génitrice. Cette pièce était la plus luxueuse de ce royaume de ténèbres. Les murs étaient la roche noirs du monde souterrain, et une ambiance tamisé par les nombreuses bougies qui se voulait romantique y régnait. Dans le lit aussi luxueux que confortable munie d'épais rideaux, Raios dont le bas de son corps était couvert par une couverture continuait ses vas-et-viens en Ginévra sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Seule la troisième génitrice qui était sous lui plantant ses ongles dans la chaire musclé de ses épaules gémissait de manière incroyablement sensuelle. Ce que Raios lui faisait, semblait être le plus savoureux des repas. Alors qu'elle sentait le point de non retour arriver, Ginévra croisa ses jambes autour de Raios et s'agrippa plus fort à lui tandis que celui-ci continuait ses vas-et-viens aux mêmes sans qu'aucun son ne sorte toujours pas de sa bouche. Raios resta muet ne ressentant ni sentiment ni sensation alors qu'il continuait de faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Et même quand il se déversa en elle, Ginévra fut la seule à jouir alors que lui, même pas le moindre gémissement ne sorti de sa bouche. Il se retira tout de suite d'elle et s'assit sur le bord sur lit enfilant immédiatement son pantalon. Quand il commença à boutonner sa chemise noir il sentit les bras de Ginévra l'enlacer par derrière. Elle baisa le creux de son cou et comme à chaque fin de ces rendez-vous un peu spéciaux elle lui murmura d'une à la fois possessive et dominatrice:_

 _-Dit moi que tu m'aimes Raios._

 _-Je t'aime._

 _Il avait prononcé ses deux petits mots sans la moindre émotion dans la voix. Elle lui avait donné un ordre, il avait obéis. Ginévra sembla s'en contenter, elle relâcha sa prise et Raios put partir. Quand Raios referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, il avança d'un pas normal dans le long couloir éclairé par les lumières rouge sang de lustres à l'allure démoniaque. Il se plongea à nouveau dans ses réflexions._

 _(Je t'aime)_

 _Ces deux petits mots qu'il avait dit à Ginévra lui revinrent en tête. Il se posé beaucoup de question, il avait dit ça parce que la troisième génitrice le lui avait ordonné. Pourtant il ne mettait aucun sentiment dans ses mots. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas ce que sa représentait «Avoir des émotions». Car les démons en étaient dépourvu, il ne ressentait rien et de ce fait ils obéissaient bien sagement aux trois génitrices. Aucun ne se posait de question sur ce qu'était les sentiments, pour eux ces choses factices étaient signe de faiblesse. Personne ne se posait de question dessus, personne à part Raios. Bien sûr il ne faisait part de ses réflexions à personnes et surtout pas à Ginévra, mais depuis que cette dernière avait prit l'habitude de l'inviter dans sa chambre pour quelques exercices un peu spéciaux et qu'elle lui ordonnait à chaque fois dés qu'ils avaient fini de lui dire qu'il l'aimait il c'était posé des questions. Ces mots devaient-ils avoir un sens spécial ou n'étaient-ce que deux simples petits mots que l'on pouvait prononcer à tort et à travers? Aimait-il Ginévra comme il prétendait le lui dire? Pourtant Raios disait «Je t'aime» à Ginévra uniquement quand elle le lui ordonné. Peut-être ne ressentait-il pas le besoin de lui dire «Je t'aime» à tout heure du jour et de la nuit? Mais est-ce-que cela signifiait qu'il ne l'aimait pas? Qu'il ne faisait qu'obéir à ses ordres? Tout cela s'embrouillait dans sa tête, bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraître intérieurement. Il pensa avec une certaine résignation mélancolique:_

 _-Un démon n'est vraiment pas fait pour avoir des sentiments. Se sont des choses qui ne font que nous brouiller l'esprit et nous empêchent d'y voir clair. Heureusement pour moi je suis un démon, cela ne risque pas de m'arriver. Après tout les démons ne ressentent rien je suis donc protéger du danger que représente les émotions. Alors pourquoi ces choses censé être aussi futile que dangereuse m'intriguent-t-elles autant? Je dois tenter d'arrêter d'y penser. Je continuerais d'obéir à Ginévra, si c'est juste mon corps qu'elle veut je le lui donnerais à chaque fois qu'elle le réclamera._

 _Raios continuait d'avancer normalement la tête penché les mains dans ses poches. Il ne sortit de ses réflexions que lorsqu'il sentit trois regards arrogant qu'il ne connaissait que trop posé sur lui. Les sourcils froncé il leva les yeux vers Kyra et Sai des jumeaux enfantés par Ginévra._

 _Kyra-8 465 ème fils de Ginévra_

 _Sai-8 466 ème fils de Ginévra_

 _Ces deux démons qui se ressemblaient trait pour trait physiquement portaient des tenus gothiques (démoniaque donc). Ils avaient les bras couvert de cicatrices et étaient balafré depuis bien longtemps déjà. Kyra était borgne, et bien qu'il avait l'œil droit couvert par un bandeau de pirate on voyait toujours sa cicatrice noir. Quant à Sai, il avait une horrible marque de brûlure qui partait de son oreille gauche pour aller jusqu'à son œil, le nez avait cependant était épargniez. Raios savait que ces deux là ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et il savait pourquoi également. Mais il savait que Kyra et Sai ne tenteraient rien contre lui. D'une part parce que Raios était plus fort qu'eux deux réunis mais également parce que ayant le titre de préféré aux yeux de Ginévra personne n'oserait s'en prendre à lui. Il faudrait être fou pour attirer les foudres de la troisième génitrice. C'est pour ces raisons que Raios passa son chemin les ignorant purement et simplement. Mais il s'arrêta net sans se retourner quand il entendit Kyra lui lancer d'une voix narquoise:_

 _-Alors le chouchou ta partie de jambe en l'air c'est bien passé?_

 _Et Sai rajouta sur le même ton que son jumeaux:_

 _-Tu as bien rassasié Ginévra j'espère?_

 _«Le chouchou» ainsi était-il appelé. Car ce qu'il faisait avec Ginévra n'était un secret pour personne. Il se contenta seulement de se retourner brièvement gardant les mains dans ses poches disant d'une voix neutre qui lui donnait un air supérieur:_

 _-Je n'ai rien fais d'autre qu'obéir ses ordres._

 _Et il repartit tout de suite après quelques mots. Les jumeaux le regardèrent partir en grinçant des dents. Ils ne supportaient vraiment pas le chouchou de Ginévra et son petit air supérieur. Mais à cause de sa position il était purement et simplement intouchable._

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

 _Plus de 35 000 démons étaient rassemblé aujourd'hui. C'était l'armée de démoniaque au grand complet qui avait été réuni aujourd'hui car les trois génitrices avait décidé qu'il était grand temps de réduire à néant la dernière force de Fiore qui tenait encore debout: Crocus, la capitale du royaume. Sur une estrade lourdement gardée se trouvaient Notshiko et Mitsuka qui s'apprêtait à formuler un discours. Comme d'habitude lors de ce genre d'événement Ginévra n'était pas là. Elle laissait toujours les deux pions qui lui servaient de sœurs occuper le devant de la scène tandis qu'elle tirait les ficelle dans l'ombre. Raios s'était mit à l'écart du reste de l'armée, les bras croisé adossé contre un mur un regard sérieux tournait vers les deux génitrices à la chevelure de flamme. Notshiko prit la parole la première d'une voix solennelle en tendant le bras vers l'assemblé:_

 _-Mes chers guerriers! Cette bataille que vous vous apprêtez à mener au nom de notre nation marquera le début d'une nouvelle air pour la société démoniaque. Il est temps d'écraser ces humains avide de pouvoir une bonne fois pour toute._

 _Mitsuka prit la relève sur le même ton:_

 _-Les humains sont de viles créature. Des êtres uniquement fait d'intolérance. Ils ont exterminé tant d'êtres magique parce qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux. Il est tant de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce une bonne fois pour toute. Il est temps de mettre un termes à l'existence de ces créatures d'intolérance. Ils ont voulu massacré tous ceux qui n'étaient pas comme eux et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dominer. Tous sans exception._

 _Une main sur la hanche et le bras tendu qui faisait un mouvement de gauche à droite vers l'assemblé, la première génitrice reprit le discours pour l'achever:_

 _-Notre cause est juste mes chers guerriers. Anéantissons une race criminelle définitivement une bonne fois pour toute. Elle ne doit même plus avoir la possibilité de procréer. Tenez vous prêt mes courageux soldats car demain vous mettrez fin à la guerre et une nouvelle aire débutera._

 _Tous les démons poussèrent un cris de guerre, ils croyaient tous dur comme fer en leur cause. C'est à ce moment là que Raios partis seul de son côté se replongeant à nouveau dans ses réflexion. Ses réflexions étaient si profondes qu'il ne remarqua pas Kyra et Sai le regarder partir affichant tous les deux un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Le préféré de Ginévra avait d'ailleurs été le seul qui était resté silencieux tandis que tous les autres hurlaient comme des combattants fier. Le regard baissé il pensa de façon très posé:_

 _-Au fond nous avons beaucoup de point commun avec les humains. Comme nous il n'ont accès à des sentiments de bonté tel que l'altruisme ou la tolérance. Ou peut-être que c'est nous qui sommes comme eux. Quoi qu'il en soit j'irais à cette bataille final, j'éliminerais tous ceux qui brandirons une armes sur moi._

 _Cette décision. Dès l'instant où Raios avait décidé d'aller combattre à Crocus était le commencement du plus grand bouleversement de sa vie. Car depuis le commencement de son existence sa vie ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Il suivait les ordres qu'on lui donnait sans se poser la question si c'était bien ou mal. Il obéissait comme un bon petit soldat sans se rebeller car il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de trahir son monde. Au fond de lui il n'adhérait pas vraiment forcément à la cause de la société démoniaque. Mais il ne la rejetait pas non plus. En fait il n'avait pas d'opinion là dessus ni même sûr rien d'autre. En fait il n'avait jamais eut d'opinion pour quoi que ce soit, rien n'avait d'importance pour lui. Il ne réfléchissait tout simplement pas, il ne se posait de question sur rien._

 _Cependant à ce moment là il n'imaginait pas encore que ce destin allait lui permettre de découvrir un sens à sa vie. Une vraie raison de se battre pour une cause en laquelle il croyait cette fois-ci de tout son être._

* * *

 **Voilà mon problème. Mon but est pour l'instant d'intervertir vie passé et vie présente à travers chaque chapitre. Et là pour Rogue et Yukino je suis e** **n pane d'inspiration. Pouvez-vous m'aider?**


	4. La mission d'initiation

**Voilà le chapitre 4. Plus de 4000 mots voilà qui devrait vous plaire. Voyons comme les choses dans la vie présente.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Mission d'initiation**

Depuis cette accidentelle collision il y a une semaine Rogue et Yukino ne c'était plus jamais croisé. Leurs deux regards ne s'étaient même pas croisé, pas une seule fois. D'un certain point, cela soulagé Rogue. Car le soir où il l'avait croisé, il avait eu plusieurs hallucinations qui l'avaient profondément perturbé. Cette voix de femme, et ces images flous; Rogue avait essayé de l'ignorer pour pouvoir l'oublier, de n'y attacher aucune importance mais impossible. Il se sentait soulagé, car ces hallucinations ne s'étaient plus reproduits. Mais d'un autre côté cela l'intriguait beaucoup. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression que ces visions qu'il avait eu avait été provoqué par cette fille qu'il avait percuté et dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. Assis à une table avec Sting et leurs deux exceeds il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendait même pas les vantardises de Sting. Il ne revînt à la réalité que quand il sentit le dragon blanc lui donner plusieurs tapes assez forte dans le dos en lui disant:

-Hé oh Rogue! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi?

Agacé Rogue poussa un soupire d'exaspération et répondit directement:

-Non je n'écoutais pas tes idioties. J'avais autre chose en tête.

-Oh et qu'est ce que tu avais en tête? Tu fantasmais sur la fille que t'a renversé la semaine dernière?

Rien que le fait de parler de cette fille dont il ne connaissait d'ailleurs toujours pas le nom irritait énormément le dragon d'ombre. Il se surprenait lui-même à avoir envie de mettre son poing dans le nez de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il avait toujours été maître dans l'art de maîtriser ses émotions mais quand ça concernait l'inconnue qu'il avait renversé ça lui était très dur de rester impassible. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Cependant il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en venir là car les grandes portes de la guilde s'ouvrit enfin et Rogue reconnu la fille en question entrer vêtu de sa longue cape qui avait l'air bien chaude. Yukino avait un effet magnétique sur lui, Rogue voulait détourner le regard mais ça lui était impossible. De la où il étais il la voyait de profile, elle était à quelques mètre de lui et avançait en ligne droite d'un pas lent. Elle semblait renfermer en elle une grande tristesse. Et au grand désarroi de Rogue qui aurait souhaité que les mystérieuses hallucinations qu'il avait eu il y a une semaine ne se reproduisent plus se reproduisirent néanmoins à nouveau.

Un rayons de soleil qui passa par une des fenêtres de la guilde vînt aveugler Rogue. Le jeune homme par réflexe ferma les yeux et se protégea avec sa main. Quand il rouvrit les yeux son regard était toujours en direction de Yukino sauf que lui se n'était plus la même personne qu'il voyait. Elle lui ressemblait, mais ce n'était pas elle. Il voyait de la tête aux pieds une belle jeune fille qui semblait très mélancolique. Elle était vêtu d'une longue robe blanche, ample et simple qui touchait le sol. Rogue ne voyait donc pas ses pieds. Elle avait les bras le longue du corps et avancé d'un pas lent. Son regard baissé était caché par la frange de sa longue chevelure ivoire qui lui descendait jusqu'au niveau des cuisses. Cette vision dura à peine quelques secondes avant qu'il ne sente une ombre dans son dos et qu'une voix machiavélique qui avait l'air de se moquer ne lui souffle par derrière à l'oreille:

 _-Cette humaine t'a rendu tellement faible Raios._

Surpris il écarquilla les yeux et se retourna brusquement pour regarder derrière lui, mais il n'y avait rien. Quand il se retourna à nouveau devant lui son hallucination avait prit fin car s'était à nouveau Yukino qui marchait en ligne droite. Soudain alors que Rogue la suivait toujours discrètement du regard il entendit la voix moqueuse de Sting qui le sortit de sa fixette:

-Tu reluques un peu trop Yukino là? Elle te plaît? Elle serait bien la première.

Rogue tourna le regard vers celui qu'il considérait comme son frère les yeux écarquillé. Malgré toutes les idioties que venait de dire Sting, le brun n'était pas énervé. Il n'avait pas envie de mettre son poing dans la tronche du blond parce que l'abruti en question avait dis un mot qui piquait l'intérêt de Rogue malgré lui. Il dit sans cacher sa surprise:

-Yukino?

-Ouais. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire cette fille s'appelle Yukino Agria. Mais attend j'ai aussi appris qu'elle est pas encore tout à fait membre de la guilde. Elle doit encore passer la dernière épreuve.

-Tu parles de la mission d'initiation?

Le dragon d'ombre regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ça car il avait prononcé ces quelques mots avec un ton très intéressé. Ce qui était très inhabituelle étant donné qu'il était désintéressé de tout en général. Sting qui avait eu l'air surpris dans un premier temps lui fit d'avantage regretter sa question:

-Mais elle t'intéresse vraiment en fait? Je rêve, toi qui flash sur une nana. C'est une première.

-Tu me gonfle Sting. Je la connais même pas cette Yukino. Et puis il n'y a aucune utilité à ce que j'ai une copine.

Et Frosh dans sa grande naïveté rajouta une phrase qui malgré n'était pas fait pour soutenir Rogue:

-Mais c'est bien d'être amoureux Rogue.

-Peut être bien mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Puis Rogue énervé s'appuya sur la table pour se lever et partir loin d'ici car au plus profond de lui il était trop gêné par la situation. Mais Sting n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Pour une fois qu'il voyait son jumeaux un temps soit peu attiré par une fille il le provoqua à nouveau:

-Si tu n'es strictement pas attiré par cette gonzesse comme tu le prétends tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je me la fasse le premier. Vu son attitude discrète elle doit encore être vierge.

Sting s'attendait à ce que Rogue se mette en colère et lui saute à la gorge ou encore qu'il parte sans dire un mot, ce qui aurait été un signe de sa gêne mais ce ne fut pas du tout ce qui arriva. Car le brun ressenti soudain de violents maux de tête, tellement douloureux qu'il plaqua une main sur son front et ferma les yeux crispé. Car à cet instant ou ses yeux furent fermés il eut encore une de ses visions

 _Le lieu devait être une pièce, probablement une chambre._ _On ne discernait pas les détails car la pièce était plongé dans une_ _semi obscurité._ _Il y avait une_ _légère lumière blanche_ _qui y régnait_ _, probablement_ _celle de la lune qui venait probablement d'une fenêtre qui n'était pas dans le champs de vision._ _Cette faible source de lumière permettait juste de voir les contours sombre d'une silhouette de jeune fille qui était de profile_ _._ _On voyait seulement sa tête_ _baissé_ _caché sous de long cheveux,_ _signe qu'elle était gêné par quelque chose_ _et ses épaules_ _étaient_ _haussés._ _E_ _lle semblait recroquevillé sur elle-même,_ _comme-ci elle était craintive_ _._ _Et de plus on avait la sensation qu'elle ne portait aucun tissus, qu'elle était… nue_ _._ _Bientôt on compris qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette chambre car une voix masculine_ _(qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Rogue)_ _se fit enfin entendre, cette voix s'adressa à la jeune fille_ _et lui demanda_ _sur un ton sourd:_

 _-_ _Est-ce-que ça va?_

 _Elle resta silencieuse mais répondit oui d'un bref_ _hochement de tête. Il lui posa une nouvelle question toujours sur le même ton:_

 _-Tu préfères que je parte?_

 _Cette fois-ci elle fit un hochement négatif de la tête avec plus d'insistance. Cela montrait un mélange de gêne mais aussi d'autre chose. Serais-ce de l'exaltation? Finalement le garçons présent dans la pièce approcha une main pour poser ses doigts sur le menton de la jeune fille en lui disant toujours sur le même ton:_

 _-Pourtant tu trembles comme une feuille. Tu as peur?_

 _Sans faire un seul mouvement elle lui répondit d'une petite voix douce et calme pas du tout effrayé:_

 _-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas peur de toi._

 _Puis elle redressa la tête pour le regarder. Ce dernier en profita d'ailleurs pour mettre la main qu'il avait déjà approché sur la joue de la jeune fille. Malgré la semi obscurité on parvient à distinguer un tendre sourire sur les lèvres de la demoiselle. Elle acheva sa phrase d'une petite voix qui semblait remplit de bien être:_

 _-Je me sens bien avec toi._

 _Lentement le garçon qui avait toujours sa main posé sur la joue de la jeune fille rapprocha d'elle. À en croire les contours de son corps parfaitement bien dessiné dans l'obscurité lui aussi était nu, du moins cela semblait être le cas pour le haut de son corps en tout cas. Tandis qu'il rapprochait à un rythme lent et constant ses lèvres de celles de sa partenaire il déplaça sa main de sa joue à l'arrière de son crâne et lui caressa les cheveux. Quand leurs lèvres se scellèrent enfin en un baiser plein de tendresse le jeune homme la renversa sans brutalité en faisant glisser sa main le long de ses cheveux._

Rogue ouvrit les yeux revenant enfin à la réalité. Il ne savait pas combien de temps c'était écoulé mais se dont il était sûr c'est d'avoir l'impression d'avoir courut un marathon. Il se sentait affalé sur le siège inspirant et expirant de manière très bruyante. Comme-ci le fait d'avoir une vision lui avait coûté un rude effort. Il fallait vite qu'il se reprenne pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Il ne tenait pas à parler de ces étranges visions qu'il avait. Mais ce qui le surprenait d'avantage c'était cette sensation plaisante qu'il ressentait dans son bas ventre. Était-ce du plaisir? Ça n'avait pas de sens, pourquoi une vision lui ferez ressentir ça? C'était comme si il avait ressentis lui-même ce que les deux mystérieux individus de sa vision avait ressentis lors de ce qui semblait être un passage à l'acte. Soudain il entendit la voix inquiète de Frosh qui le sortis enfin de son trouble:

-Rogue est ce que ça va? Tu es tout rouge et tu transpires. Tu es malade?

Le jeune homme posa son regard sur la petite exeed verte une main toujours collé sur son front. Mais cependant il ne trouva pas d'autre solution que de mentir sur la raison de son mal. Jamais il ne pourrait avouer que à chaque fois qu'il voit la dénommée Yukino Agria il avait des hallucinations qui mettait son _self-control_ sur ses émotions à rude épreuve. Il lui dit donc sur un ton impassible:

-Ce n'est rien ne te fais pas de soucis. Je trouve juste qu'il fait un peu trop chaud. Viens allons prendre l'air.

Et il se leva sans rien ajouter avec Frosh qui le suivit pas vraiment convaincu par sa réponse. Mais alors qu'il allait sortir la voix terrifiante de Genma se fit entendre dans tout le bâtiment:

-Rogue vient dans mon bureau immédiatement!

Le jeune homme serra les dents en regardant dans la direction du bureau du maître. Il fallait dire que cet homme inspirait une certaine crainte chez tout le monde ici. Et personne, même pas l'un des cinq mages les plus forts de cette guilde n'oserait désobéir. C'est donc sur l'envie de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis qu'il fit signe à Frosh, qui avait sursauté de peur lorsque la grosse voix du maître s'était faite entendre, de rester là. Sur une attitude sereine il monta les escaliers pour aller à l'étage, là ou se trouvait le bureau de Genma. Une fois devant sa porte il inspira profondément avant de toquer à la porte pour signaler sa présence. Il entra tout de suite après car il savait que Genma ne répondrait jamais «Entrez». Quand il entra dans la pièce il vit bien sûr le grand homme musclé d'une cinquantaine d'années assis sur son fauteuil aussi large qu'un canapé avec devant lui posé sur une table basse, une assiette de fruit et une bouteille de vin. Puis son regard vient se poser sur la jeune fille dont il voyait le dos et qui était face à Genma. Rogue eut la boule au ventre et il ravala sa salive. Bon sang, encore Yukino, cette fille le tourmentait vraiment à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il prit environ cinq seconde pour masquer ce qu'il ressentait sous un masque d'impassibilité puis s'avança un peu plus vers son maître de guilde à la même distance que Yukino tout en mettant une certaine distance entre lui et la jeune fille. Sans se contrôler il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la demoiselle qui restait droite comme le mat d'un bateau et qui ne bougeait pas. Elle semblait assez calme extérieurement. Mais cela n'était probablement qu'une carapace. Genma faisait peur à tout le monde avec son air froid et imposant, surtout aux nouveaux. Au moins il semblerait que celle-ci sache maîtriser sa peur. Rogue reposa finalement son regard sur le maître de la guilde. De son regard glacial il dit à Rogue sur un ton froid et ordonnateur:

-Rogue. Cette potentielle nouvelle doit passer l'épreuve de la mission d'initiation. Tu seras son accompagnateur. En aucun cas tu ne dois l'aider. Tu dois l'observer et rien d'autre afin d'évaluer comment elle se débrouille, et surtout si elle est digne de faire partie de la guilde n°1 de Fiore.

Le jeune homme serra les dents, ce que le hasard pouvait être cruel parfois. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit lui qui soit désigné pour accompagner cette fille dans sa mission d'initiation? Rogue se souvînt à ce moment de l'époque où il a passé la sienne quelques années plus tôt. Ce n'était pas un excellent souvenir. Les potentielles nouvelles recrues étaient toujours évalué individuellement, car à Sabertooth on jugeait que compter sur l'aide des autres lors d'un combat était signe de faiblesse. Et bien que Rogue et Sting avaient intégré la guilde en même temps, ils avaient passé leur mission d'initiation chacun de leur côté. Lors de cette épreuve les nouvelle recrues évalué par un mage qui avait au moins plus de trois ans d'appartenance à la guilde. Et le jeune homme savait très bien qu'il remplissait ce critère, il faisait parti de cette guilde depuis à peine plus de trois ans. Le jeune homme se demanda alors si s'était une épreuve que lui lançait le maître, car se serait la première fois qu'il serait l'accompagnateur d'une nouvelle recrue. Et par expérience Rogue savait également qu'il serait obliger d'accompagner Yukino tout seul, Sting n'aurait pas le droit de venir. Et en plus du reste il n'avait pas le choix, il était obligé d'accepter. Le maître se tourna ensuite vers Yukino quand Rogue avait hoché positivement la tête disant qu'il avait parfaitement compris. Quand la jeune fille croisa le regard monstrueux de Genma elle ravala discrètement sa salive et les gouttes de sueurs ne manquèrent pas de couler sur son front. Soudain maître se leva brusquement ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter les deux gens dans la pièce. Il s'avança vers Yukino d'un pas lourd, la jeune fille sentit ses membres trembler de plus en plus. Elle fut à deux doigts de s'évanouir quand l'homme monstrueux s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle la regardant avec des yeux aussi vide que la mort. Soudain il prit le menton entre son pouce et son index et approcha le visage de la jeune fille du sien pour la contraindre à le regarder bien droit dans les yeux. Rogue regarda discrètement la scène du coin de l'œil et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir de la pitié pour cette pauvre Yukino. Il lui dit d'une voix menaçante tandis qu'elle avait peine à garder son calme:

-Quand à toi en aucun cas tu ne dois demander à Rogue de t'aider. Si tu le fais ça signifie que tu es trop faible pour faire partie de cette guilde. Et n'essaie pas de le charmer avec avec tes atouts féminins, d'une manière ou d'une autre je le saurais si tu auras employé cette ruse durant ton épreuve. Tu as bien compris j'espère?

La jeune fille qui avait toujours le menton levait ravala à nouveau sa salive avant de faire un hochement de la tête. Oui elle avait bien compris ça il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus. Après cela Genma lâcha Yukino et se retourna pour repartir vers son siège. Yukino profita du fait que l'effrayant maître de Sabertooth avait le dos tourné pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à Rogue qui fixait toujours d'un air sérieux le dos de son maître. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle entendit à nouveau dans ses oreilles la voix de ses rêves. Elle semblait déterminé et débordante de courage qu'elle voulait lui transmettre.

 _Ne laisse pas la peur que cet homme t'inspire t'éloigner de lui._ _Les sentiments qui nous lie à notre bien-aimé ne doivent plus jamais être caché_ _s_ _._

Encore des paroles dépourvu de sens pour Yukino. Il y avait vraiment des jours où elle maudissait cette mystérieuse voix. La voix de Genma qui s'était enfin rassit sur son fauteuil lui permit néanmoins de faire abstraction de son énervement:

-La mission pour laquelle vous partez se trouve à Lawo. Ce village a fait appelle à nous pour le débarrasser d'une guilde clandestine: Shadow curse. Apparemment les mages de cette guilde attaqueraient Lawo et enlèveraient tous les enfants entre trois et six ans.

En entendant ça un triste souvenir remonta à la mémoire de Yukino. Non, se dit-elle, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Sorano. Genma continua tout de de suite après:

-Ta mission est d'anéantir cette guilde clandestine et de libérer tous les enfants prisonnier.

Discrètement Rogue grogna. Anéantir à elle toute seule une guilde clandestine. C'était vraiment abusé, même lui lors de sa mission d'initiation il n'avait pas eu un truc aussi difficile. Même encore aujourd'hui quand il partait en mission pour combattre une guilde clandestine il partait avec Sting. Le maître de la guilde continua en demandant toujours sur le même ton:

-Le train pour Lawo part à 10h45 demain. Vous avez bien compris?

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent du bureau en silence. Rogue observa un instant Yukino qui partit la première sans un regard ou un mot pour lui. La plupart des gens diraient que cette attitude est vraiment malpolie mais Rogue lui appréciait cela. Comme il aimait le calme ça le soulageait grandement que Yukino ne soit pas du genre fangirl. Il y avait beaucoup de filles (peut être moins que Sting) qui poussaient des cris d'hystérie en le voyant. Quand une fille le voyait dans la rue et qu'elle le reconnaissait elle essaye d'entamer la conversation sur un ton naïf en mettant ses formes féminine en avant. Tout ça dans l'espoir d'un miraculeux coup de foude, et cela Rogue ne le supportait très mal. Mais Yukino était différente sur ce point et malgré lui cela le faisait l'appréciait un peu. Elle n'essaye pas d'engager la conversation et elle était bien la première jeune fille qui ne le regardait pas avidement. Elle partie seule de son côté et quitta le bâtiment la guilde. Rogue la regarda partir quand il vit soudain Sting, Frosh et Lector se précipitait comme une tornade sur lui. Il allait subir une des choses qui l'exaspérait le plus: un interrogatoire.

 **Le lendemain/ 10h30/ gare:**

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que Rogue attendait sur le quai désert de la gare. Bien sûr Yukino n'était pas encore là mais il n'allait pas le lui reprocher. C'était lui qui était arrivé en avance et pas elle qui arrivait en retard. Frosh n'était pas là, se matin elle avait dit à Rogue qu'elle ne l'accompagnerait pas sans donner de raison. Le jeune homme ne le savait pas mais s'était Sting qui avait convaincu Frosh de rester à la guilde. Car quand Rogue leur a dit avec gêne que le maître l'avait assigné à être l'accompagnateur de Yukino, le dragon blanc voyait un peu ça comme le tout premier rencart de son frère. Soudain il vit la jeune fille arrivée en marchant sans empressement habillé de sa longue cape. Elle s'approcha de Rogue et lui dit d'un ton neutre:

-Bonjour.

La douce voix mielleuse de la demoiselle lui procurait malgré lui des frissons de plaisir. Son cœur battait plus vite et ses joues lui brûlaient. Ce n'était seulement que la deuxième fois qu'il entendait sa voix et comme toutes choses qui venaient de Yukino ça lui provoquait des sensations étranges mais agréable à la fois. Réprimant tous ces sentiment cela à l'intérieur de lui il lui répondit sur le même ton:

-Bonjour.

Et ils attendirent en silence l'arrivé du train assis côte à côte sur le banc.

Le train était déjà parti depuis plus de dix minutes avec les deux mages à son bord et le brun en souffrait déjà. Ses habituelles nausées pour les moyens de transport le malmenaient bien qu'extérieurement il gardait la face. Cependant Yukino avait tout de suite compris à son très léger teint vert difficile à distinguer que son accompagnateur souffrait de ce mal. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle s'était seulement levé pour quitter la cabine revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec des sacs à vomis et une bouteille d'eau avant de se rasseoir à côté de lui. Il avait été surpris par son geste mais n'avait rien eu contre. Une heure plus tard alors qu'il venait d'user de son dernier sac à vomi son regard vogua vers Yukino et il écarquilla les yeux. Malgré lui ce qu'il voyait l'émerveillait, la jeune s'était endormie les poignet en croix reposant sur les cuisses et la tête collé contre le verre froid de la vitre. Rogue ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son doux minois serein. Elle avait les paupières fermés avec une tel légèreté et sa bouche ouverte en forme de cœur. Elle respirait silencieusement et sans vraiment réfléchir Rogue approcha sa main d'elle. Le jeune homme réussit néanmoins à stopper ce désir venait d'un lieu inconnu pour lui, son esprit avait repris le dessus. Il éloigna sa main et fixa ses pieds, il se demanda intérieurement:

-Pourquoi est ce que je voulais toucher son visage? Pourquoi? Je ne connais même pas cette fille. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je la vois j'ai l'impression de me noyer dans un océan de sentiment? Des sentiments qui ne viennent d'on ne sais où d'ailleurs. Je le saurais si ces émotions était les miennes mais elles ne le sont pas. Alors pourquoi ai-je le sentiment de la connaître?

Il fut brusquement sorti de son introspection quand une légère secousse dans le train se fit sentir, sûrement une pente sur la voix ferais. Cependant cette secousse avait fait basculer la tête de Yukino de la vitre à l'épaule de Rogue. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement quand il sentit le crâne de la jeune fille dans le creux de son cou il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et vit d'encore plus près son si jolie visage. Son esprit lui disait de la repousser bien sûr pourtant il ne le fit pas. Un sentiment venant de nul part en lui, lui faisait grandement apprécier ce contact physique. Il se sentait bien à cet instant, divinement bien au point qu'il n'avait plus les nausées dut à son mal des transport. Il ne le remarqua pas lui même et sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil, sa tête posé contre le crâne de Yukino respirant le doux parfum de son shampoing.

 _Quand Yukino regardait tout autour d'elle ce qu'elle voyait c'était la prairie entouré d'une forêt qui avait l'air immense. Elle vit qu'elle était vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche en dentelle à manche longue qui lui arrivait jusqu'au cheville. Cependant le paysage paradisiaque dans lequel elle se trouvait ne lui inspirait que la mort. Car à part elle tout autour d'elle était dépourvu de couleur. Et en plus elle avait beau avoir les pieds nus elle ne sentait pas la douceur de l'herbe sous ses pieds et elle ne sentait pas non plus le vent sur sa peau qui pourtant faisait danser sa chemise de nuit. Soudain une maison apparu devant elle sous son regard encore horrifié par ce décor de mort. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien lui dit de son habituel ton chaleureux:_

 _-Viens._

 _Elle obéit et gravit le petit escalier avant de franchir la porte de la maison. Et elle l'entendit à nouveau l'appeler:_

 _-Par ici._

 _Yukino gravit l'escalier et une fois à l'étage elle se retrouva face à un long couloir. Il n'y avait qu'une porte entre-paillé, tout au bout. Yukino vit une étincelante lumière bleu qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Enfin de la couleur. D'un pas énervé elle alla vers cette porte et pénétra dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. Au milieu il y avait une boule lumineuse qui flottait dans l'air. Yukino dit à haute voix énervée:_

-Encore toi! Qu'est ce que tu me veux cette fois?!

 _La voix de ses rêves gloussa légèrement et lui répondit sur un ton bienveillant:_

 _Je suis si heureuse. Tu as fait un grand pas aujourd'hui. Regarde._

 _Une autre lumière flamboyante apparue à travers la petite fenêtre de la chambre. Elle s'en approcha et quand elle regarda à travers et la quand elle vit ÇA elle manqua de s'évanouir. Elle se vit dans la cabine de train, endormie la tête posé sur l'épaule de Rogue qui dormait également la tête reposant sur le crâne de la jeune fille. Yukino remarqua que les doigts de sa main était légèrement entremêlé à ceux de Rogue, on pourrait presque croire qu'il se tenait la main. Elle s'exclama les mains plaqué sur la vitre:_

-Bon sang dans quoi je me suis mit? Sa va pas du tout ça, on ne doit pas être vu comme ça!

 _Non, au contraire les choses avances. Lentement mais sûrement. Regarde comme il a l'air si serein en ta présence. La plupart du temps il semble si tourmenté et il a l'air de souffrir le martyre. Mais quand nous sommes près de lui, contre lui, il est apaisé, serein. Il a besoin que tu restes à ses côtés._

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous à plus. Désolé j'ai pas le temps de discuter je dois aller manger.**

 **Au prochain chapitre nous verrons "La fille sans jugement" On retourne dans la vie antérieur.**


	5. La fille sans jugement

**Voilà. C'est ainsi que Rogue et Yukino (ou plutôt Raios et Yuki en l'occurrence) se sont rencontré la toute première fois. J'ai réfléchi à ce que mes lecteurs me disaient quand ils ont lu le chapitre 3 qui présentait la société démoniaque. Ils disaient que hormis Sai, Kyra et Ginévra vous n'aviez pas vraiment de quoi juger les démons. J'espère d'une part que grâce à ce chapitre vous verrez que les autres démons vous dégoûteront aussi même si ils ne sont pas important dans l'histoire.**

 **Après tout les trois génitrices ont plus de 10 000 fils chacune. Difficile de les rendre tous important dans l'histoire.**

 **Oh et Vilandel merci pour ton 49ème chapitre. J'étais vraiment en manque de Royu moi aussi. Je choisi le thème "Bal" en espérant que nous y retrouverons ce couple si rare**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: La fille sans jugement**

 _Quand Raios avait fait la connaissance de Yuki dans des circonstances plus qu'imprévues il avait été surpris, presque émerveillé intérieurement par la grandeur d'âme de cette humaine. Elle était celle qui ne portait de jugement sur personne. Même pas pour le démon qu'il était. Bien sûr Raios s'est posé la question: Comment cette fille qui appartient pourtant à l'espèce la plus intolérante de cette terre peut-elle ne pas le traiter de monstre en sachant malgré tout ce qu'il est vraiment? Il lui avait fallut un peu de temps pour l'admettre, mais elle lui avait bel et bien sauvé la vie sans aucune arrière penser. Elle était celle qui était sans jugement, et en peut de temps Raios la vit comme sa raison de vivre._

 _Montagne de cadavre, marre de sang, nature en cendre. Tout était gris, noir, la couleur bleu du ciel n'était même plus présente. Le combat durait déjà depuis plus de quatre heures, quatre longues heures ou les hurlements du champ de bataille avaient envahi toutes les oreilles. Mais maintenant plus rien, plus un seul bruit. Raios, l'épée à la main, marchait en silence dans la rue désertique de la ville. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de tout cela. Il recompta dans sa tête le nombre d'homme qu'il avait tué, 2 561 hommes qui avaient tenté en vain de défendre leur cité. Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer un faible bruit de larme parvînt à ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête vers ce son et ses yeux se retrouvèrent posés sur la porte ouverte d'une masure. Le visage toujours impassible il entra dans cette habitation et dans un coin par terre, il aperçu une couverture qui tremblait. Il s'accroupit devant le tissu assez convaincu de ce qu'il allait trouver. Il souleva le tissu et y trouva deux enfants humains qui le fixèrent immédiatement avec une expression d'horreur. Raios d'un regard impassible fixait lui aussi ce petit garçon d'environs sept ans qui serrait contre lui une fillette de cinq qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, sûrement sa petite sœur. Ils continuèrent de se fixer un long moment, les deux enfants étaient tellement terrifiés par Raios qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas à parler ne serait-ce que pour le supplier de leur laisser la vie sauve. Puis après avoir assez entendu leurs tremblements de peur Raios ferma ses yeux rouge sang en lâchant un profond soupire avant de s'en aller. Les deux enfants furent de nouveau caché sous la couverture tandis que le démon quitta la masure d'un visage neutre comme si de rien était. Mais alors qu'il venait à peine de franchir la porte, plusieurs démons dont Raios était incapable de se souvenir du prénom apparurent devant lui. L'un d'eux (le 6 784 fils de Mitsuka) lui demanda un sourire carnassier aux lèvres:_

 _-Alors Raios, t'as trouvé quelque chose?_

 _Le chouchou de Ginévra n'était pas surpris que ce démon au visage balafré connaisse son nom. Il faut dire qu'à cause de son statut au près de la troisième génitrice il était vraiment très populaire dans la société démoniaque. Raios répondit donc l'air indifférent:_

 _-Non je n'ai rien trouvé._

 _Mais pourquoi répondait-il ça, bon sang? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi a-t-il épargné ces deux gosses à l'instant? Raios n'avait pourtant rien ressentis par rapport à leurs expressions de terreurs pourtant il ne voyait pas l'utilité de les tuer puisqu'ils ne représentaient aucune menace dans le moment présent. Néanmoins le groupe de démon entra tout de même dans la masure et Raios le dos tourné sans bougé resta ainsi, même quand il entendit les cris d'horreurs de ces deux enfants qui signifiait la fin de leur vie à tout les deux. Raios se mordit la lèvres. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de les tuer? D'accord c'était des enfants humains, ils appartenaient à l'espèce la plus intolérante de ce monde. Mais là, tout de même…_

 _Raios regarda du coin de l'œil le groupe de démon sortir de la masure en riant à plein poumon. Le 7 892 ème fils de Notshiko sortit en second tenant le cadavre décapité de la petite fille par la cheville. Tout en riant le 6 784 ème fils de Mitsuka envoya à son cousin d'une voix à la fois sadique et amusée:_

 _-Eh Taro envoie la moi par ici!_

 _Et le dénommé Taro lança le cadavre à son interlocuteur amusé. Puis lui le renvoya à un autre des démons présent et ils jouèrent avec ce cadavre comme-ci s'était un ballon. Tous ça sous le regard de Raios qui regardait la scène ne sachant pas quoi penser. Tous ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant c'était de l'interrogation. En quoi faire cela était-il amusant?_

 _Finalement Raios soupira et partit de son côté les laissant seuls à leur petit jeu sadique._

* * *

 _Plus tard alors qu'il était seul au milieu d'un champ de cadavre il remarqua malgré le manque de lumière une silhouette bouger parmi tous ces morts. Méfiant, Raios s'en approcha une main empoigné sur le manche de son épée près à la sortir de son fourreau à tout moment. Quand il fut plus proche il devina rapidement que la masse mouvante qui bougeait au milieu des cadavres n'était pas un humain. Non c'était un démon, un de ses très nombreux grands-frères en réalité puisqu'il s'agissait de Sai. Quand Raios le reconnu il se détendit aussitôt et regarda cet autre fils de Ginévra d'un air hautain. Le chouchou de la troisième génitrice éprouvait de l'indifférence pour tous ses frères et cousins qu'ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais considéré comme tel. Mais Sai et son frère jumeaux avait le droit à un léger mépris de la part de Raios. Un léger mépris, pas de rancœur quelconque. Raios s'approcha donc un peu plus de Sai et lui demanda sur ton indifférent:_

 _-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?_

 _Et il rétorqua d'un ton ironique toujours à quatre pattes par terre en pressant une main sur sa plaie:_

 _-Franchement Raios, ça t'écorcherais la langue d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de compassion pour ton grand-frère._

 _-Alors premièrement tu n'es pas mon frère, deuxièmement je te rappelle que comme tous les autres démons je ne peux pas ressentir de sentiment._

 _Néanmoins malgré ces paroles froides Raios aida Sai à se relever, pour le ramener à la société démoniaque. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un seul pas le chouchou de Ginévra sentit une vive et lancinante douleur lui traverser le torse. C'était Kyra qui avait surgit de nul part derrière lui pour le transpercer avec son sabre démoniaque tout en ricanant de satisfaction. Raios resta figé par la douleur et la surprise alors que le sabre de Kyra restait enfoncé dans sa chaire. Ce ne fut que quand un filet de sang coula d'un coin de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton que Kyra retira sa lame d'un coup sec que Raios cracha une flaque de sang avant de s'écrouler à genoux puis de tomber sur le côté. À terre et totalement vulnérable les yeux crispés il serra les dents de douleur et de frustration. Quand il entendit les jumeaux se marrer il ouvrit et les regarda du coin de l'œil d'un air haineux ce que Kyra et Sai remarquèrent le sourire aux lèvres. Dans une voix plaine de haine et de gémissement de douleur ils leurs cracha:_

 _-Sales bâtards je vais vous…_

 _Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Kyra vînt piétiner le visage de son petit frère rien que pour amplifier sa douleur et pour le rabaisser d'avantage. Raios hurla de douleur tandis que Kyra prenait un plaisir délectable à enfoncer de plus en plus la semelle de sa chaussure sur son visage sous le regard amusé de Sai qui semblait prendre un plaisir fou à contempler cette scène. Il entre deux éclat de rire sadique il félicita son frère:_

 _-Bien joué Kyra ton plan a parfaitement marché. Mais ne crois pas que je vais de pardonner facilement de m'avoir poignardé._

 _-Je te signale, Sai, que tu étais d'accord de jouer les appâts. Alors c'est un peu tard pour râler. (puis son regard revint sur Raios) Quand à toi le chouchou, tu vas crever ici l-e-n-t-e-m-e-n-t. Au milieu de toute cette vermine humaine. On dira à mère que tu t'es fais tuer par des humains, et en plus qu'ils t'ont poignardé par derrière. La plus grande humiliation que tu connaîtras._

 _Puis Sai continua sur le même ton après avoir donné un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Raios:_

 _-Elle va piqué sa crise quand elle va apprendre que son chouchou c'est fais buté par des humains._

 _À cette remarque les jumeaux partir en riant à plein poumon laissant Raios pour mort au milieu des nombreux cadavres humains sachant pertinemment qu'il allait mourir dans une lente agonie._

 _À moins que…_

 _Le démon était à terre en chien de fusil depuis on ne sait combien de temps il sentait que sa vie lui échappait de plus en plus. Sa tête tournait davantage à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait et il ressentait une violente nausée qui s'accentuait de plus en plus. Puis alors que sa vision devenait peu à peu flou Raios parvint à distinguer dans la pénombre de ce champ de bataille une lumière qui semblait venir vers lui. Alors qu'il avait à peine la force de réfléchir il se demanda:_

 _-Est-ce la mort qui vient me chercher?_

* * *

 _Raios ouvrit paisiblement les yeux sentant un rayon de lumière réchauffer sa peau glacée de démon. Puis petit à petit il retrouvait toutes ses sensations et commença à trouver très étrange que la mort sois si agréable. Trouvant que la situation n'était pas normal du tout il se redressa brusquement. Trop brusquement se dit-il alors qu'une vive douleur au torse lui arracha un lourd gémissement. Par réflexe il avait posé sa main la où ça lui faisait mal et il se rendit compte que tout son torse était enveloppé d'un bandage. De plus il réalisa qu'il était couché dans un lit en bois simple. Puis son regard vogua ensuite vers l'origine de la lumière, une fenêtre à travers laquelle il put observer un extérieur regorgeant de couleur et de lumière. Une prairie dont l'herbe semblait bien grasse et à l'horizon on pouvait voir l'orée d'une forêt verdoyante. Aucun doute il ne se trouvait pas dans les profondeurs de la société démoniaque. Mais alors où se trouvait-il? Il était dans le monde des humains, dans une maison inconnue, installé dans un lit parfaitement confortable et ses blessures étaient bandés avec le plus grand soin. Soudain un mal de tête se fit sentir, Raios plaqua instinctivement une main contre son front et il commença alors à retracer le fil de ses souvenirs. Il grogna de rage quand se souvînt de ce que Kyra et Sai lui avaient fait. Il se souvînt que dans son esprit embrumé il avait vu une lumière venir vers lui. Puis le sentiment le plus étrange il se rappela vaguement d'une sensation de confort, allongé sur un sol mouvent, doux et chaud._

 _Soudain Raios entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de la chambre de cette porte. Tous ses sens au aguets, il se redressa et se mit en position assise sur le bord du lit face à la porte. Avec difficulté il se leva et se dirigea à grande peine jusqu'au mur en face. C'est là qu'il remarqua que son épée était là bien rangé dans son fourreau et attendant fièrement, tendue comme un mat. Il s'en saisit et entrepris de sortir à pas de loup de la chambre. Quand il entre-pailla la porte il remarqua se qui semblait être une cuisine. Bien qu'il avait reconnu ce type de pièce son regard s'arrêta cependant immédiatement sur une silhouette de femme qu'il voyait de dos. Tandis que le bruit de l'eau qui coulait arrivait à ses oreilles Raios regarda un moment cette fille aux longs cheveux ivoires et lisses lui descendant jusqu'au niveau des cuisses. De plus elle était vêtu d'une longue robe blanche et ample qui touchait le sol. Méfiant au plus au point le démon se glissa discrètement hors de la chambre et sans un bruit il avança vers cette fille. Alors que celle-ci restait de dos à lui occupé à faire sa vaisselle elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise et de terreur quand elle sentit une lame frôler sa gorge. Raios l'avait littéralement ligoté avec un bras passé juste en dessous de son opulente poitrine en la serrant avec une force qui malgré ses blessures était trop puissante pour que cette jeune fille parvienne à s'en libérer. Et avec son autre bras il menaçait littéralement la vie de cette inconnue en mettant sa lame à un millimètre de sa gorge. Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, et Raios était de plus en plus surpris. Après son léger cris de surprise cette fille était rester complètement aphone. Le démon avait l'impression qu'il n'intimidait même pas cette jeune humaine. Certes il ne voyait pas son visage, mais l'ayant serré contre lui il ne sentait aucun tremblement venant de son corps qui avait pourtant l'air d'être des plus frêles. Et cela provoqua l'ahurissement de Raios. Comment cette fille pouvait rester si calme dans un moment pareil? Finalement il décida d'ignorer sa stupéfaction et de lui demander sur un ton agressif:_

 _-Qui êtes-vous? Et où suis-je?_

 _Sans faire un seul mouvement elle répondit sur une voix parfaitement sereine voir même légèrement réprobatrice:_

 _-Même les démons n'apprennent pas les règles de politesse? Mais bon, pour répondre à vos questions je suis celle qui vous a trouvé. Et ici vous êtes chez moi._

 _-Vous savez ce que je suis et pourtant vous avez eu le cran de me ramener chez vous. Êtes-vous complètement ignorante ou complètement…_

 _Mais Raios n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la douleur dans son torse revînt et le transpercer avec violence. Il eut tellement mal qu'il lâcha sa prise sur la jeune fille et sur son épée pour enrouler ses bras là où la douleur lui donnait de multiples coups de poignard. Il avait tellement mal à cette instant qu'il en perdit son équilibre. Raios se serrait probablement écroulé au sol si la jeune fille qu'il venait de menacer n'avait pas prit son bras pour le passer autour de son afin de lui servir de béquille. Elle le réprimanda d'une façon qui laissait entendre son inquiétude:_

 _-Vous êtes complètement inconscient. Vous n'auriez pas dut vous lever. Venez je vous ramène dans votre chambre._

 _Raios était trop affaibli pour protester alors il laissa cette jeune humaine le ramener dans la chambre ou il s'était réveillé. Après l'avoir allongé sur le lit elle alla chercher un seau d'eau avec un linge. Puis quand elle revînt avec, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle mouilla le linge dans le seau d'eau l'essora puis le passa sur son front du démon qui sentait la stupéfaction remplacer la douleur. Il fixait la jeune fille avec ses grands yeux ronds ancré dans les prunelles chocolat de cette dernière qui renouvela l'action plusieurs fois. Finalement sans s'arrêter de prendre soin de lui elle lui dit d'un ton sérieux:_

 _-Vous devez vous reposer et éviter les efforts. Si votre blessure se rouvre vous pourriez en mourir._

 _Il marqua un temps d'arrêt toujours de plus en plus ahuri. Qu'une humaine lui dise ce qu'il devait faire pour aller mieux c'était vraiment une scène à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé assister. Quand l'ahurissement passa légèrement il lui demanda à la fois silencieusement et frustré:_

 _-Pourquoi faites-vous ça?_

 _-Pourquoi je fais quoi?_

 _-Pourquoi est ce que vous essayez de m'aider? Je suis un démon, je suis un monstre je suis capable de vous tuez. Pourquoi aidez-vous un démon? Vous vous mettez en danger si je m'en sort alors pourquoi…_

 _Elle le coupa en disant agacé:_

 _-Je n'aide pas un démon là. J'aide quelqu'un qui est gravement blessé et qui mourra sans soin._

 _Raios n'en revenait pas, était-elle vraiment entrain de le soigner sans rien attendre en retour? Sans aucune exigence, sans aucune menace. De plus elle avait vraiment l'air de ne pas du tout avoir peur de lui. Sans prendre en compte son air stupéfait l'inconnue qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux lui demanda:_

 _-Comment vous vous appelez? Quel est votre nom?_

 _Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'avantage. Elle n'en prit pas compte et continua:_

 _-Même les démons ont un prénom. Et vu votre blessure vous êtes ici pour longtemps. Donnait-moi juste un nom par lequel vous appeler._

 _Il détourna le regard, et répondit légèrement embarrassé:_

 _-Raios._

 _-Moi je m'appelle Yuki. Yuki Moonlight._

* * *

 **Voici la fin de ce chapitre qui marque la rencontre entre deux âme sœurs. Je sais ça commence bizarrement. Le nom de famille ne me demandez pas d'explication, émettait des hypothèses si vous voulez mais je garde ça secret.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre j'ai dépassé les 1000 mots aujourd'hui. Je m'interdis à publier quelque chose qui ne fais pas plus de 2 000 mots. Donc il faudra attendre tout de même pour découvrir "Celle qui chante à la lune".**


	6. Celle qui chante à la lune

**Chers lecteurs**

 **Franchement estimez vous heureux que je sois fatigué et que j'ai le morale dans les chaussettes. Parce que même si j'avais fini ce chapitre depuis plusieurs jours je comptais le publier uniquement après avoir fini le chapitre 11 de "Grande sœur". Mais voyez vous en plus de me carburer vos reviews me donne le sourire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Celle qui chante à la lune**

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire s'est que cette journée avait été bien rempli. Anéantir toute une guilde clandestine n'était pas une mince à faire. Mais il fallait bien avouer que tous les membres de Shadow curse n'étaient rien que des petites frappes qui avaient la prétention de se croire mage. Ils se servaient tous d'artefact, aucun d'eux ne savaient utiliser la magie naturellement. Et Yukino s'était plutôt bien débrouillé avec ses esprits, surtout avec celui de la balance et celui des poissons invoqué en même temps. Rogue ne l'admettrait jamais haut et fort mais dans le fond il était assez fier d'elle intérieurement. Elle avait même empêché le maître de cette guilde de fuir et l'avait capturé. On ne pouvait pas dire que Rogue n'était pas intervenue il avait fait usage de sa magie à plusieurs reprise mais discrètement, pour ne pas que Yukino se sente frustré. Sauf à un moment où elle s'était retrouvé en grande difficulté Rogue l'avait secouru sans réfléchir. En fait alors que toutes les petites frappes de Shadow curse avaient prit leurs jambes à leur cou le maître de cette guilde noir avait attaqué Yukino par derrière la plaquant ainsi au sol. Puis il s'était mit à califourchon sur elle, serrant une main autour de sa gorge. Quand Rogue surpris cette scène il fut prit d'une violente rage dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine. Un cruel sentiment d'impuissance face à la perte d'une chose plus précieuse encore qu'un diamant l'avait envahi et nourrit sa rage. Il avait lancé un sort sur cet homme avec une véritable rage de tuer. Puis après l'avoir seulement repoussé il se souvînt vaguement que dans un état de semi conscience ses lèvres avaient marmonné:

-Au moins cette fois… je suis arrivé à temps.

Ces mots lui étaient sortis de la bouche comme ça. Il avaient écarquillé les yeux quand ils réalisa ce qui était sortit de sa bouche involontairement. Pourtant ces mots il ne les voyait pas comme les siens. Et cette peur qu'il avait eu, cette peur de la perdre. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi était-elle si importante pour lui? Malgré lui? Tous ces sentiments qui s'entremêlait en lui à chaque fois en la présence de cette jeune fille Rogue ne les voyait pas comme étant les siens. Il s'obstinait à dire que ce torrents d'émotion ne lui appartenait pas mais pourtant…

Rogue était à présent adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre à l'écart des autres. La mission était fini mais le QG de Shadow curse et Lawo étaient séparé par une épaisse forêt verte. Les deux jeunes mage de Sabertooth avait dut y passer la nuit à l'allée, se fut pareil au retour. La nuit était tombée, le ciel était dégagé et offrait une magnifique pleine lune avec une nuée d'étoile tout autour. Le maître de Shadow curse avait été ligoté bien solidement à un arbre tandis que les enfants étaient tous assis autour du feu se réchauffant dans le calme. Yukino restait près du prisonnier du moins jusqu'à ce que Rogue remarque qu'elle venait vers lui un bol à la main. Rogue appréhendait un peu qu'elle vienne vers lui. Il avait peur qu'elle l'ai entendu quand il l'a sauvé de son agresseur tout à l'heure. Elle tendit le bol à Rogue et lui dit d'une voix impassible:

-Vous voulez manger?

Il est vrai que Rogue avait faim, il prit donc le bol de riz et lança un hochement de tête à Yukino pour la remercier. Alors qu'elle retournait vers les enfants elle rajouta sur le même ton sans se retourner vers lui:

-Merci… de m'avoir sauvé.

Rogue avait écarquillé les yeux et ne la lâcha pas du regard tandis qu'elle repartit près du feu. Elle savait qu'il l'avait sauvé pourtant elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Habituellement on aurait put croire qu'elle le lui aurait reproché, car le fait qu'elle ait eu besoin de son aide aurait pu être vue comme un signe de faiblesse qui lui aurait coûté sa place à Sabertooth. Pourtant il avait sa gratitude, en temps normal il n'en aurait eu que faire des remerciement d'une parfaite inconnue. Mais là, malgré lui au plus profond de lui-même cette gratitude avait de la valeur aux yeux de Rogue. Pourquoi se demandait-il en boucle? Cette fille était pour lui une inconnue sans en être une et il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment et ces sensations qui ne lui laissaient jamais de répit. Surtout que quand il prit la première cuillerée du plat que Yukino avait elle-même préparé un nouveau sentiment de familiarité envahi ses papilles gustatives. D'abord l'image de son visage, ensuite le son de sa voix, puis le parfum de ses cheveux, la douceur et la fraîcheur de sa peau. Et maintenant le goût, elle éveillait en lui un sentiment de familiarité à travers chacun de ses sens. Il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs, il avait déjà mangé ce plat au part avant pourtant celui-là était différent. Malgré tout il continua de manger le plat. Ce qui fit jaillir en lui de nouvelles images.

 _-_ _Tenez, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Un plat venait d'être déposé sur une table devant lui._ _Il leva son regard intrigué vers une jeune fille dont le visage était flou, la même jeune fille. Long cheveux ivoires, longue robe blanche c'était encore la même fille qui apparaissait à chaque fois dans chacune de ses hallucination. Finalement son regard se tourna à nouveau vers le plat. Il saisit la cuillère et prit une bouchée, curieux._ _Quand il sentit ce riz, ces légumes et cette viande dans sa bouche il eut des frissons de plaisir. Il dit d'une voix heureuse sentant un sourire sur ses lèvres:_

 _-Trop bon!_

 _-Vraiment! Sa me fait super plaisir._

 _Il vit un grand sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres._

Rogue se réveilla en sursaut allongé sur la pelouse son bol au bout de son bras. Ce nouveau flash avait dut le fatiguer au point qu'il était tombé de sommeil. Ces visions le tourmentaient, il avait vu des choses à travers les yeux d'une autre personne. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un lien avec mon ombre? Alors qu'il était à moitié seulement à moitié réveillé une mélodie, un doux chant le sortit totalement des bras de Morphée.

 _Lune tu veux être mère_

 _Tu ne trouves pas l'amour qui exauce ta prière_

 _Dis moi lune d'argent._

 _Toi qui n'a pas de bras, comment bercer l'enfant?_

 _Aaah Ah Ah Ah Aaah Ah Ah Ah_

 _Hijo de la luna._

Yukino était assise contre un arbre avec tous les enfants qui dormaient à proximité d'elle. Rogue pouvait également voir que deux des petits qu'ils avaient sauvé se servaient chacun des cuisses de la constellationniste comme d'un oreiller. Rogue compris très vite que Yukino chantait pour bercer les enfants, avec ce qui leur étaient arrivé il était plutôt normal qu'ils ne parviennent pas à dormir. Elle leur chantait donc une berceuse avec la lumière de la lune qui éclairait sa peau malgré l'ombre du feuillage de l'arbre sous lequel elle se trouvait. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendris face à cette scène. Alors que Yukino continuait de chanter les paupières fermé avec douceur et le nez qui pointait en l'air Rogue aussi voulait profiter de cette mélodie. Il adorait sa voix mais il n'irait jamais lui dire haut et fort qu'elle chante divinement bien. De là où il était elle ne pouvait pas remarquer qu'il l'écoutait chanter. Il voulait en profiter en toute discrétion, un léger sourire de bien être se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il marmonna à nouveau dans une semi-conscience:

-Elle chante toujours aussi bien.

Son sourire disparu aussitôt pour être remplacé par une expression de frustration. Encore se disait-il:

-Je me demande si elle est dans la même situation que moi. À chaque fois que je vois Yukino j'ai l'impression d'être possédé par une autre personne. Une personne dont je vis et ressens les souvenirs. Et ça, sa m'arrive uniquement lorsque que je suis à proximité d'elle. Que je vois son visage, que je touche sa peau, que j'entende sa voix ou que je sente son odeur, cette fille que je ne connais pas me fait complètement perdre mes moyens. Et je déteste ça.

Il grogna de frustration mais il fut apaisé par le chant de Yukino. Même si Rogue détestait les étranges phénomènes qui lui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il voyait la jeune fille, cette mélodie avait vraiment quelque chose magique sur lui. Puis quand elle cessa enfin de chanter pour s'endormir au milieu de tous les enfants Rogue la regarda en silence et les interrogations commencèrent à monter dans son esprit. Il venait de réaliser qu'elle avait volontairement attendu qu'il s'endorme pour chanter une berceuse aux enfants. Et le pire c'est que Rogue savait pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Pour ne pas qu'il voit une quelconque forme d'humanité chez elle. Ça prouvait bien que Yukino se méfiait quand même un peu de lui. Yukino devait sûrement se dire que si il rapportait à Genma cette scène à laquelle il venait d'assister elle n'entrerait pas à Sabertooth. Car comme le maître de la guilde ne cessait de le répéter: «Les sentiments sont pour les faible.». Subitement il se donna un ordre à lui-même:

-Je vais la couvrir.

Puis il se gifla mentalement se demandant pourquoi il voulait faire ça. C'est vrai qu'elle allait sûrement perdre ses sentiments si elle était admise à Sabertooth. Car c'était le prix à payer pour faire partit de la guilde qui réunissait les mages les plus fort de Fiore: sacrifier son humanité. Quand il pensait aux mages qui avaient intégré Sabertooth et qui étaient encore là aujourd'hui ça lui était égal qu'ils soient vidé de toute humanité pour devenir des êtres arrogants et vaniteux. Quand avait-il à faire d'individus qu'il ne connaissait même pas? Mais elle…

Alors qu'il fixé toujours intensément la belle endormie Rogue sentit quelque chose prendre possession de lui. Et sans qu'il est le temps de réagir il sombra dans une inconscience tandis que des yeux fatigués et glacé fixait Yukino. Sans bouger il dit d'une voix sourde qui avait l'air triste:

-Ho Yuki. Que t'est-il arrivée? Toi qui était si pleine de vie tu as su m'offrir un cœur. Ton humanité était si grande que tu pouvais en donner aux autres. Tu attachais une si grande importance à la valeur des sentiments. Pourtant aujourd'hui tu sembles ne plus y tenir. Comme-ci cela t'étais égal de ne plus avoir d'émotion… C'est comme ci… tu cherchais à devenir ce que moi j'étais avant de te rencontrer. Es-ce là la conséquence que tu paies pour m'avoir attendu pendant plus de mille ans.

Puis le corps de Rogue tomba à terre pour rejoindre son esprit dans un profond sommeil.

 _Yukino flottait à nouveau en apesanteur dans le néant. Elle était endormie mais une lumière au dessus de sa tête qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la réveilla._

 _Tu sais… il a raison._

Sans faire un seul mouvement elle répondit avec une pointe de colère dans la voix:

-De quoi tu parles?

 _La guilde dans laquelle tu cherches à entrer… elle ne m'inspire pas confiance et son maître encore moins. Ne l'as-tu pas entendu? Depuis que tu as commencés les épreuves pour le rejoindre il y a huit mois ce Genma n'a cessé de répéter que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse. Ne te rapproche pas de quelqu'un qui veux faire penser ainsi autour de lui. Ne crois surtout pas cet…_

Yukino en avait assez entendu une rage en elle lui fit monter les larmes au yeux. Elle coupa donc la voix en lui disant en rage et en larme:

-Et alors?! Qu'est ce qu'il me reste à perdre de toute façon? La seule personne qui comptait pour moi s'est sacrifié parce que j'étais faible. Et je ne la reverrais sans doute jamais alors je trouve que sacrifier mes sentiments est un faible prix à payer pour devenir forte puisque ma sœur est très probablement morte en enfer par ma faute.

 _Mais tu n'es pas seule, tu l'as lui aussi. Il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi et de plus même si c'est encore enfoui très profondément il se souvient de nous._

-ARRÊTE! ARRÊÊÊTE! Arrête de me parler de ton bien-aimé comme-ci c'était le mien aussi. Ta vie sentimental n'est pas la mienne, tu peux te la garder… (voix grave et frustré) Si seulement c'était toi qui avait disparu à la place de ma grande sœur ce jour là j'aurais été tellement soulagé et heureuse.

 _Puis après ces paroles pleine de rage et de douleur Yukino sombra dans l'inconscience. Tandis que dans un dernier murmure que la jeune constellationniste ne put percevoir…_

 _Sora…_

* * *

 **Voilà fini. J'ai 4 choses à vous dire:**

 **-La prochaine fois nous retrouverons Yuki et Raios dans un chapitre "Est ce que tu m'aimes?"**

 **-Tu me manques beaucoup Sakura-Sabertooth. TT-TT Depuis trois chapitres.**

 **-Tu en auras deux à lire Oceanewave.**

 **-Un grand merci à la leader du Royu et son soutient sans faille pour les rares auteurs qui sont pour le Royu. Je parie qu'elle sera la première à poster une review.**


	7. Est-ce-que tu m'aimes

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire car ma pendule indique 1:28 à l'instant présent et que je suis pressé d'aller me coucher.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Est ce que tu m'aimes?**

 _Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Raios était chez Yuki. La jeune fille avait su gagner sa confiance grâce à sa tendresse, sa patience, sa gentillesse et surtout son courage. Au fil de ces sept jours Raios l'avait méticuleusement observé. Il était convaincu que Yuki avait peur de lui au fond mais qu'elle gérait extrêmement ses émotions. Il pensait que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était toujours très calme face à lui. Mais Raios avait finit par se faire à l'évidence, elle ne le craignait vraiment pas. Après l'avoir observé méticuleusement plusieurs fois par jour pour chercher le moindre signe de peur sur son visage, il était stupéfait de voir qu'il ne lui inspirait pas une once de terreur. Un autre démon que lui aurait vu ça comme la pire des offenses mais ce n'était pourtant pas le cas de Raios. Lui il aimait qu'elle ne le craigne pas. Quand elle était là, il oublier tout le reste, il oublier sa rancœur envers Sai et Kyra, il oubliait la société démoniaque et le plus surprenant il oublier Ginévra. Sa bienfaitrice était vraiment sincère et gentille, quoiqu'un peu mystérieuse. Car chaque nuit Raios la voyait quitter la maison et partir vers la forêt. Mais néanmoins la maison de Yuki ressemblait beaucoup à un havre de paix. De plus il apprenait chaque jour au près d'elle plein de chose qui le fascinait._

 _La première fois se fut le lendemain de son réveil, c'était le midi et il faisait beau dehors. Il était couché dans son lit, noyé dans ses pensées quand on vînt toquer à sa porte. C'était Yuki bien évidemment, elle entra dans la chambre un bol entre les mains et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait dit d'une voix enthousiaste:_

 _-Bonjour Raios, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?_

 _Le démon n'avait pas répondu. Il faut dire qu'à ce moment là il n'était pas encore habitué à la gentillesse de son hôte. Elle continua sur un ton plus calme en s'approchant de lui:_

 _-J'espère que tu as faim, je t'ai préparé ma spécialité. Un bol de nouille avec viande et légumes. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus équilibré pour que tu reprennes des forces._

 _Puis elle approcha une petite table de chevet sur laquelle elle y posa le bol. Il dégageait une forte odeur qui n'avait rien de déplaisant au contraire. Raios regarda le bol et vit une légère fumée en émanait il regardait ce plat qui lui était destiné avec grande curiosité ce qui interpella Yuki:_

 _-Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu as besoin que je t'aide à manger?_

 _Il répondit d'une voix calme et intriguée à sa question par une autre question qui ne manqua pas de surprendre la jeune fille:_

 _-Qu'est ce que c'est «manger»?_

 _Les yeux de Yuki s'arrondir. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Raios lui demande une tel question. D'accord c'était un démon, peut être bien qu'il ne fonctionnait pas de la même façon que les être vivants du monde d'au dessus après tout. Néanmoins elle s'exclama sans prendre de voix moqueuse:_

 _-Comment? Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire «manger»?_

 _Yuki semblait stupéfaite, ce que Raios avait bien du mal à comprendre. Puis une fois la surprise passé la jeune fille se sentit soudain mal alaise. Comment lui expliquer le sens du mot «manger»? C'était assez ironique en fait pour elle c'était une chose aussi simple que de boire ou dormir pourtant c'était très dur à expliquer avec des mots. S'admettant à elle-même qu'il n'y avait pas de mot pour expliquer au démon ce que voulait dire manger elle prit le bol de nourriture et les baguettes. Puis elle lui dit avec un tendre plongeant les baguettes dans la nourriture:_

 _-Manger c'est ça._

 _Puis grâce aux deux fins bâtonnets elle amena des nouilles jusqu'à sa bouche. Raios la regarda avec de grand yeux tandis qu'elle mâchait les yeux fermés avec un visage de plaisir. Puis elle avala ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche puis tendis le bol à Raios qui s'en saisit et le regarda avec des yeux intrigué. Yuki lui tendis les baguette en lui disant avec un large sourire:_

 _-Allé à toi maintenant._

 _Le démon se saisit de ce qui faisait office de couvert et imita l'action que lui avait montré sa bienfaitrice. Quand la nourriture fut dans sa bouche il écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta de mâcher. Avoir cette chose dans la bouche était divinement agréable, il n'avait jamais connu une sensation pareille. Cela lui donna envie de finir le bol jusqu'au bout et de demander à Yuki si elle en referait un jour._

 _Ce jour là Raios avait appris ce que signifiait manger, trouver ça délicieux, avoir de l'appétit. Puis un autre jour il avait appris le bien-être de dormir. En fait les démons n'avaient absolument pas besoin des choses qui étaient vitales pour les créatures de la surfaces (ainsi étaient-il appelé dans la société démoniaque). Et même si sa santé ne serait jamais affecté par un manque de sommeil de plusieurs années ou une faim de plusieurs années Raios se sentait bien à chaque fois qu'il mangeait ou qu'il dormait. C'était le ressentis qu'il avait à l'instant présent alors qu'il était assis dehors sur les marches du petit escalier de la maison de Yuki les pieds dans l'herbe soyeuse et verte. Une légère brise caressait son visage, le ciel au dessus de sa tête était d'un bleu magnifique avec plusieurs nuages qui ressemblait à du coton se déplaçait dans la direction du vent comme pour accomplir une marche migratoire. Raios ne portait plus ses vêtements de démon, on peut dire que ces bâtards de jumeaux les ont réduis à néant. Mais Yuki lui avait fournis d'autres vêtements d'homme, des vêtements humains bien sûr. Un autre démon aurait trouvé répugnant de porter des vêtements de paysan mais Raios lui n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Avec de tels habit on pourrait presque le confondre avec un véritable humain. Presque seulement, car malheureusement même le soleil qui brûlait d'une chaleur agréable ne pourrait jamais donner de la couleur à son teint pâle. Il aura toujours ses yeux rouges sang ainsi que ses cheveux noir comme la nuit sans lune et sans étoiles pour lui rappeler le monde de ténèbres d'où il venait._

 _Mais même ça il arrivait à l'oublier. Être ici lui faisait ressentir une sensation extrêmement agréable, une sensation qu'il désirait ne jamais voir disparaître. Il avait bien sûr interrogé Yuki pour savoir ce qu'était cette sensation. Elle lui avait expliqué que ça s'appeler le bonheur. Apparemment selon la jeune fille, la sensation qu'il éprouvait était tout simplement le bonheur d'être ici. Raios avait appris et compris ça hier, il aimait être dans ce havre de paix et par dessus tout il aimait la présence de Yuki. D'ailleurs en parlant de sa bienfaitrice il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui. Il se retourna et la vit avec un sourire aussi rayonnant que le soleil qui éclaira son doux visage. Quand elle le vit son sourire s'élargit. À ce moment là le fait de savoir que c'était lui qui élargissait son sourire il sentit quelque chose au niveau de son torse, un tambourinement. Yuki ne remarqua pas son trouble et vînt s'asseoir à ses côtés engouffrant elle aussi ses pieds dans l'herbe de ce prés. Elle poussa un soupire de bien être et lui dit lui dit en regardant le ciel:_

 _-Haaaah c'est vraiment une belle journée aujourd'hui. Tu ne trouve pas Raios?_

 _Il détourna lentement la tête et répondit à voix basse avec un léger sourire:_

 _-Oui._

 _Yuki sourit d'avantage et ensemble il regardèrent le ciel un long moment. Soudain Raios voulut contempler le visage de Yuki alors il tourna discrètement le vers elle. Ce qu'elle était belle, bien plus magnifique que Ginévra d'ailleurs. Sans comprendre pourquoi à la pensée de la troisième génitrice son visage s'assombrit. Mais Yuki le fit sursauté en attrapant avec douceur son bras:_

 _-Quelque chose ne va pas Raios?_

 _Le démon lâcha un hoquet de surprise puis regarda Yuki du coin de l'œil. Maintenant qu'il la connaissait un peu mieux et qu'il s'était habitué, même attaché à sa présence il ne fut pas surpris de voir cette expression d'inquiétude sincère sur son visage. Il restèrent ainsi un instant à se regarder avant que Raios ne baisse le regard fixant ses poing qu'il serrait entre eux. Puis il demanda à Yuki d'une voix triste:_

 _-Yuki, pourquoi est ce que je me sens si bien ici?_

 _La jeune fille fut surprise par sa question mais répondit finalement d'une voix compatissante à sa question par une autre:_

 _-Tu ne te sentais pas bien là où tu vivais avant?_

 _-Je ne ressentais rien quand je vivais dans la société démoniaque. Je ne me posais aucune question et je me contentais d'obéir aux ordres de mère._

 _-Ta maman?_

 _Elle fut surprise, c'était la première fois que Raios parlait d'un membre de sa famille. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de Ginévra, mais il se détourna du sujet car le mot que venait de prononcer sa bienfaitrice lui était inconnu:_

 _-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire «maman»?_

 _Elle répondit sur un ton bref voulant à tout pris que Raios revienne au sujet de base:_

 _-En l'occurrence une maman est un mot affectueux pour appelé la personne qui nous a donné la vie. Sa veut dire la même chose que mère mais en plus affectueux. Mais revenons à nos moutons, continu ton histoire s'il-te-plaît._

 _Étant novice dans les émotion Raios poursuivit sans gêne son récit. Il lui dit qu'il était le 9 837ème fils de Ginévra la troisième génitrice de son monde. Il lui expliqua comment ça fonctionnait dans cette société, et à quel point les trois génitrices étaient précieuses. Mais que Ginévra était de loin la plus puissante et la plus dangereuse. Et il lui parla même de ce que sa mère lui demandait parfois de faire en venant dans sa chambre. Puis à partir de là il se stoppa dans son histoire car Yuki affichait une expression choqué. Il lui demanda naïvement sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il trouvait cette tête ridicule:_

 _-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas?_

 _Yuki ne sembla pas l'entendre tout de suite, elle resta figé par le choc de la relation incestueuse de Raios. Mais finalement elle se gifla mentalement et prit un air désolé:_

 _-Excuse-moi Raios. Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, vraiment je te jure. C'est juste que…_

 _-Que quoi?_

 _Elle sembla hésiter un instant mais finalement elle décida de lui expliquer la façon dont elle prenait les révélations de Raios. Elle lui expliqua donc calmement:_

 _-Si j'ai eu cet expression c'est parce que tu m'as dis que tu avais des relations sexuelles avec Ginévra._

 _-Oui, et? Qu'est ce qui t'as choqué la-dedans?_

 _Yuki se mordit les lèvres en détournant le regard du rouge plein aux joues. Elle réfléchissait à comment le lui expliquer sans être blessante. Finalement elle replanta à nouveau son regard dans le sien et lui répondit:_

 _-Ce qui me choque c'est que biologiquement parlant Ginévra est ta mère, c'est elle qui t'as conçu et donné le jour. Vous avez donc un lien du sang très rapproché._

 _-Je ne comprend toujours pas où tu veux en venir._

 _-Dans ce monde, les relations sexuelles entres gens de la même famille biologique on appelle ça des relations incestueuses. Ces relations sont… disons interdites. C'est quelque chose de vraiment très mal vu, quelque chose que tout le monde trouve dégoûtant. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai réagit comme ça. Pour ma part tu vois, si par exemple mon père était encore de ce monde je serais dégoûtés de moi-même si j'avais des relations sexuelles avec lui._

 _Il resta un long moment silencieux. Il avait était très tourmenté par les paroles de sa bienfaitrice. Et surtout il avait très peur de ce qu'elle allait penser de lui. Il lui demanda effrayé intérieurement à l'idée d'entendre la réponse:_

 _-Je te dégoûte?_

 _Sans le regarder elle lui répondit d'une basse et sérieuse la tête baissé en hochant négativement la tête:_

 _-Non. Je ne te juge pas, après tout c'est ton histoire. Et puis si il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est les préjugés._

 _Il écarquilla les yeux surpris, elle se releva et fixant l'horizon en poursuivant:_

 _-J'imagine qu'il y a certaines choses qui reste inexplicable. Tu es amoureux de Ginévra?_

 _À cette demande il se remémora cette demande de la part de la troisième génitrice: «Raios, dis moi que tu m'aime.». Et il lui répondait toujours **Je t'aime** à chaque fois. Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre il lui répondit l'air triste et songeur:_

 _-Je lui disais «je t'aime» à chaque fois qu'elle me le demandait. Mais je ne comprenait pas le sens de ces mots. En même temps comme je suis un démon il m'est impossible de ressentir la moindre émotion alors je ne sais pas si…_

 _-Je t'arrête tout de suite Raios. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça._

 _Il sursauta légèrement surpris du fait qu'elle l'ait coupé. Alors qu'il était toujours assis sur les marche du petit escalier, Yuki s'accroupit devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues pour l'obliger à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Raios n'eut pas la moindre réaction mais à ce contact il avait sentit des frissons lui parcourir tous le corps et quelque chose s'accélérer en lui. Sans avoir l'air gêné Yuki lui dit d'une voix tendre et rassurante un large sourire confiant aux lèvres:_

 _-Raios tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu es incapable d'éprouver des émotions parce que tu es un démon. Ce que tu es ne fais pas de toi qui tu es. Durant la semaine que tu as passé ici je n'ai jamais vu un quelconque monstre en toi. Peu importe que tu sois un démon, tu es quelqu'un de bien._

 _Puis elle se releva et regagna l'intérieur de sa maison._

* * *

 **Le lendemain après-midi**

 _Alors que Raios était à table entrain de manger un des succulents plats que lui avait préparé Yuki celle-ci apparut dans la salle et s'avança d'un pas pressé vers la porte de sortie en disant à Raios avec son habituel gaîté:_

 _-Raios je dois aller en forêt cet après-midi. Je peux te confier la maison?_

 _Il se contenta de hocher la tête mais en lui une curiosité c'était embrasé suite à cette phrase. Il répondit néanmoins l'air de rien:_

 _-Bien sûr ne t'en fais pas._

 _La jeune fille hocha la tête en le remerciant et quitta sa demeure pour se diriger vers la forêt. Quelques seconde après qu'elle eut franchis la porte le démon se leva pour la regarder partir vers la forêt. Il voyait son dos caché sous sa long chevelure ivoire qui s'éloignait progressivement. Et plus elle s'éloignait, plus le désir de curiosité de la suivre grandissait en lui. Le démon luttait de toutes ses forces contre ce désir de la suivre. Mais finalement il céda, alors qu'elle était trop loin pour l'entendre Raios quitta lui aussi la maison pour découvrir où elle allait._

 _Il suivit Yuki à travers l'épaisse forêt veillant scrupuleusement à rester assez loin pour ne pas qu'elle le repère. Cette forêt était tellement dense qu'à peine quelques fragments de rayons de soleil arrivaient à traverser le feuillage des arbres. Finalement après une marche incognito d'une demi-heure il se cacha derrière un arbre et découvrit une des plus belles merveilles de la nature. Un peu plus en bas de là où il se trouvait, Yuki s'était arrêté devant un magnifique petit étant remplie d'une eau cristalline et entouré d'une végétation floral. Et de l'autre côté sur une autre petite colline face à Raios, une petite cascade s'écoulait dans dans l'étang. L'eau s'enfuyait ensuite par un petit ruisseau qui partait probablement rejoindre un fleuve. Raios trouvait ce décor à couper le souffle cependant quand un tissu blanc rencontra le sol le démon manqua de s'évanouir sans complètement comprendre pourquoi. Car en effet Yuki venait d'ôter sa robe blanche, et même si Raios la voyait toujours de dos et que ses cheveux cachait en grande partie ses fesses il avait pleinement conscience que sa bienfaitrice était complètement nue. À cette vue le démon se sentait vraiment bizarre, une sensation inédit pour lui venait de s'emparer de tous son corps. Quelque chose tambourinait en lui et des frissons prenaient possession de chaque partie de son corps tendit qu'il regardait Yuki entrer dans l'eau. La jeune fille avait l'air de ressentir un profond bien-être en s'offrant une baignade naturiste. Elle nageait, elle plongeaient et se douchait sous la cascade et le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'elle semblait profiter grandement des biens faits de cette baignade. De temps à autres quand elle avait la tête hors de l'eau Raios apercevait la forme de ses seins. Quand elle alla se doucher sous la cascade Raios craqua. Alors qu'elle était de dos elle ne pouvait pas le voir se déshabiller et entrer dans l'eau, et elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre venir non plus car le son de la cascade masquait le bruit de sa présence. Raios la regarda une dernière fois avec envie avant de plonger sous l'eau. À la seconde où il fut immergé Yuki jeta un coup d'oeil au dessus de son épaule aillant eut un cour instant le sentiment que quelqu'un venait de plonger. Mais elle se retourna tout de suite se disant tout simplement qu'elle avait rêver._

 _Cependant Yuki eut un hoquet de peur quand elle sentit une présence jaillir lentement de l'eau derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête recroquevilla contre elle-même en s'exclamant dans un mélange de peur et de surprise:_

 _-Raios!_

 _Le démon avait une carrure si imposante comparé à elle dont le corps était si frêle. Pour la première fois Yuki avait peur de lui. Elle avait peur car elle se sentait prit au piège, surtout quand elle compris que le démon qu'elle hébergeait était nu face à elle et qu'elle aussi elle l'étai. Au fond sens s'en rendre compte une grande partie de la peur que ressentait Yuki était de la gêne déguisé. Raios lui ne bougeait pas, l'eau lui arrivait juste au dessus du nombril et aillant la tête baissé les mèches noirs comme la nuit de sa frange cachaient ses yeux. Complètement retourné face à lui Yuki gardait les bras collé contre elle pour cacher sa poitrine. Elle trouva enfin le courage de dire malgré sa gêne et les joues toutes rouge:_

 _-Raios! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?_

 _Pour seul réponse il monta une main sur sa joue gauche et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le voir venir il était déjà penché vers elle, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche. Le premier réflexe de la jeune fille aurait bien évidemment été de reculé, seulement sa tête était bloqué par la main que le démon avait envoyé de sa joue à sa nuque. Et comme si sa ne suffisait pas pour être coincé Raios avait passé son autre main sous l'eau pour esquiver ses cheveux afin de la plaquer dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille sans toucher ses fesses. Il la plaque ainsi contre lui, bassin contre bassin, et continua son baiser langoureux entrecoupé pour reprendre son souffle de temps à autre. Yuki de son côté, ne luttait même pas et gardait les yeux fermés et crispé sans les rouvrirent un bref instant. Elle se laissait embrasser gémissant dans la bouche du démon, ses doigts pliés touchant le torse musclait de Raios. Ce dernier avait de la pratique dans le domaine et il découvrait, sans réellement en tenir compte, que elle n'en avait pas du tout, alors il continua de l'embrasser langoureusement, et pour une fois c'était lui qui menait la danse. Il avait un étrange désir en lui, un désir qu'il soupçonnait être le même que celui que Ginévra ressentait quand elle lui ordonnait de venir dans sa chambre. Donc il envoya la main qu'il avait sur sa nuque glisser le long de sa cuisse droite. Et sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser il empoigna son genoux et le remonta, le dos de sa main étant collé contre sa cuisse musclé et pâle. Mais à ce moment là Yuki mit fin au baiser en éloignant sa tête en poussant avec ses mains toujours calé contre son torse. Elle détourna le regard et ses yeux furent caché par les mèches de ses cheveux. Ils ne perdirent cependant pas le contact physique car leurs deux bassins se frôlaient toujours. Les mains de Yuki était toujours sur le torse de Raios et celles de ce derniers étaient dans le dos de la jeunes filles, une en haut et une en bas. Raios la fixa intensément l'air inquiet commençant réellement à se dire qu'il venait de commettre une grosse erreur. Ils ne bougèrent pas et un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Yuki le brise en prononçant son nom d'une voix grave sans faire un mouvement:_

 _-Raios…_

 _Elle capta ainsi l'attention du démon et croisa son regard. Elle avait légèrement relevé la tête vers lui mais ne le regardait pas face à face. Raios pouvait cependant voir ses yeux chocolat et pétillant le fixer avec beaucoup de gêne. Le rouge aux joues elle lui demanda d'une petite voix timide mais sans hésitation:_

 _-Est-ce-que tu m'aimes?_

 _Le démon eut un soubresaut et la voix passionné et possessive de Ginévra raisonna soudainement dans son esprit._

 _«Raios. dit moi que tu m'aimes.»_

 _-Je…_

* * *

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos review sa me fera du bien.**


	8. Jalousie incompréhensible

**Que je suis contente ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié. Ma panne d'inspi c'est débloqué pour ce chapitre et le prochain ou nous retrouverons Raios et Yuki. Mais je crains que ça me revienne après. Quoi qu'il en soit profitait bien de ce chapitre.**

 **Par la faute de Sting Rogue a de plus en plus de mal à contenir la volonté de Raios.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: Jalousie incompréhensible**

Tant d'événements s'étaient déroulés dans le vaste royaume de Fiore depuis la mission d'initiation de Yukino, il y a presque un an de ça. Des événements surtout liés à Fairy tail. Cela faisait déjà presque six mois que les membres principaux de cette guilde étaient réapparus après avoir disparu pendant sept longues années. Et à peine étaient-ils revenus qu'ils avaient déjà sacrément fait parler d'eux. Notamment avec les événements lié à l'horloge infinie et à la lutte contre la nouvelle Oracion Seis. Une sacrée histoire se disait Yukino. La jeune fille portait d'ailleurs un grand intérêt à l'une des membres de Fairy tail:

-Lucy Heartfilia.

Yukino avait affiché un léger sourire en apprenant que cette autre mage constellationniste était en vie. Depuis ce qui c'est passé avec l'horloge infini Lucy était peut-être bien la seule personne qui pratiquait la même magie qu'elle. Surtout qu'elle était en possession de dix des douze clés du zodiaque et que de son côté elle avait les deux restante. La perspective de savoir où étaient les douze clés du zodiaque réjouissait tellement Yukino qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de marmonner inconsciemment avec émoi:

-Sorano.

Toujours assise seule à sa table dans le hall de la guilde Yukino se replongé dans ses souvenirs d'enfance avec sa grande sœur. Ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer, rien que le fait dit penser lui faisait déjà ressentir une douleur au niveau de la gorge. Mais elle secoua frénétiquement la tête pour se forcer à penser à autre chose. On était dans la meilleure guilde de Fiore et il fallait en être digne. Il ne fallait surtout pas pleurer en publique. Depuis que Yukino avait réussi sa mission d'initiation elle faisait tout pour se faire la plus discrète possible. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa mission d'initiation elle pensait à son bel accompagnateur. Et quand elle pensait à lui ça finissait toujours pareille, une sensation aussi délicieuse que perturbante venait prendre possession de chaque partie de son corps. Elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues et son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Ils avaient beau être de la même guilde et il l'avait accompagné pour sa mission d'initiation mais tout de même. Aux yeux de Yukino, Rogue était un parfait inconnu dont elle ne connaissait que ce que les groupies savaient. De plus il faut dire que depuis la mission d'initiation il y a un peu moins de neuf mois mois elle ne l'avait presque pas vue. Ils ne s'était à peine croisé, comme si ils cherchaient inconsciemment à s'éviter le plus possible. Pour sa part Yukino était soulagé de ce poids en moins car quand elle ne voyait pas le beau dragon ténébreux ses visions et la voix qui la poursuivait depuis son enfance ne s'étaient plus manifesté. Et à ses yeux c'était quelque chose de très réjouissant et d'extrêmement soulageant. Cependant au plus profond d'elle même un sentiment qu'elle se plaignait d'avoir persistait. En effet à l'instant précis où Yukino pensait à Rogue elle ressentait du manque.

Elle secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ce visage de son esprit quand soudain:

-Alors ma belle, on tue son temps à lire les actualités dans les journaux?

Yukino eut un soubresaut en entendant la voix de dragueur de Sting s'adresser à elle. Le blond était debout à côté d'elle la regardant avec un sourire arrogant qui se voulait charmeur. La renfrogna un air contrarié pour ne pas déplaire à l'un des cinq mages de cette guilde et risquer d'avoir des ennuis plus tard. Malheureusement pour elle ce casanova sur pattes n'allait pas la lâcher si facilement, oh non loin de là. Il s'assit à côté d'elle passant sans gêne son bras autour de son cou lui arrachant le journal des mains pour ensuite le jeter en sous-entendant d'une voix charmeuse:

-Pour lire ces futilités c'est que tu dois sans doute t'ennuyer à mourir. Si tu veux je peux y remédier.

Yukino frissonna, le dragon de la lumière avait dit sa dernière phrase en la soufflant à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Même si ce n'était pas grand-chose pour Yukino ça avait quelque chose de légèrement répugnant et elle devait se contenir pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Non loin de là Rogue assistait à toute la scène. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à entièrement retenir son grognement de frustration devant cette scène qui le révoltait. À l'instant présent il ne mourrait d'envie que d'une chose: cogner Sting. Il ne comprenait pas cette rage intérieur qui l'animait. Serait-ce… de la jalousie? Mais pourquoi serait-il jaloux que Sting drague cette fille? Le brun avait vu son frère d'arme draguer des fille depuis leur adolescence, pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Pourquoi la simple idée d'imaginer quelqu'un quel qu'il soit (peu importe que se soit Sting où un autre) toucher cette Yukino Agria lui donnait, au sens figuré du terme, des envies de meurtre. En sondant en lui-même Rogue réalisa avec effroi que dans sa tête pour la première fois il avait la même pensée que son frère.

 _Elle est mienne. (_ Et se rajouta en plus de ça) Elle l'a toujours été et elle le sera à jamais.

Voir Sting lui faire du charme à elle lui était trop insupportable. Et le fait de distinguer les grimaces de dégoût de Yukino n'arrangeait rien. La jeune fille avait beau tenter de le cacher pour lui cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle n'appréciait pas la présence de Sting à ses côtés qui lui faisait du charme. Ce sentiment de jalousie il tentait de l'effacer, de le chasser de son esprit par tous les moyens mais rien n'y faisait. Comme si cela ne venait pas de son esprit mais d'ailleurs. Il devait éloigner Sting d'elle sans trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Une idée, il fallait qu'il trouve une idée le plus vite possible. Mais il n'en eu pas le temps, car quand il vit Sting faire une bise sur la joue de cette demoiselle il fut possédé par une véritable rage. Les dragons étaient possessifs mais pas à ce point là. Il y avait plus qu'un instinct possessif incompréhensible qui animait Rogue. Il y avait autre chose, le jeune homme le sentait mais il ne savait pas quoi. Et ne pas savoir ça le torturait, car cela lui faisait faire des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire. Comme en cet instant présent il se dirigeait droit vers celui qu'il considérait comme son frère d'un pas vif dans le désir non désiré de le punir pour avoir osé la toucher elle. Non personne n'avait le droit de la toucher, elle était trop pur et innocente pour être souillé par les mains d'un casanova tel que Sting. Mais il s'arrêta net agrippant son front d'une main pour tenter de stopper son corps qui semblait presque bouger tout seul.

 _Mais pourquoi?! Pourquoi ai-je ces pensées sur toi? Tu n'es qu'une fille ordinaire comme il en existe tant d'autre sur cette terre. Je ne connais que ton nom. Alors pourquoi… pourquoi ai-je le sentiment si fort de te connaître?_

 _Quand je te vois j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé le temps long._

 _Quand je ne te vois pas, la vue de ton visage me manque._

 _Et la simple pensée que je tourne vers toi me laisse toujours ce sentiment qui me rend malade._

 _ **J'ai le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important. Qu'est-ce-que ça peut être?**_

Mais malheureusement sans s'en rendre compte Rogue était déjà devant la table de Yukino et Sting. Et bien que son esprit soit dans un état semi-conscient la volonté de cassé la gueule de Sting brûlait toujours tel un brasier ardent de jalousie en lui. Même si son corps lui était à cet instant totalement incontrôlable le brun était forte heureusement toujours muni de son «instinct de survie» comme on disait. Si il faisait ce qu'il avait envie de faire en publique, il le regretterait. Ça allait lui attirer des ennuis à lui et surtout à elle. C'est donc en adoptant une voix des plus neutre possible qu'il s'adressa à son frère d'arme qui était trop occupé à faire du charme à la jeune fille pour remarquer sa présence:

-Sting je peux te parler?

Le blond n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir jusque là, remarqué la présence de Rogue en face d'eux de l'autre côté de la table. Yukino aussi était trop occupé à garder son calme face à Sting pour se rendre compte que celui qui la troublait le plus était juste là, face à eux, de l'autre côté de la table. Le blond était contrarié que celui qu'il considérait veuille interrompre sa séance de drague. D'un air désinvolte tout en continuant à approcher son visage de celui de Yukino pour renifler la délicieuse odeur de la jeune fille le dragon de lumière répondit sur un ton peu intéressé:

-Je t'écoute.

Non mais il ne comprenait que ce que voulait Rogue c'était qu'il fiche la paix à Yukino. Le brun se demanda d'ailleurs encore une fois pourquoi il voulait que Sting fiche la paix à la constellationniste. Malheureusement il était un peu tard pour faire marche arrière. De plus le fait que Yukino le suppliait discrètement du regard de la débarrasser de Sting le motiva à continuer sur un ton légèrement plus agressif:

-En privé.

-Sa peux pas attendre? Tu vois bien que je suis occupé là? Tu ne veux quand même pas priver miss Agria de ma précieuse compagnie. Ce n'est pas très sympa pour elle.

Mais fait-il exprès d'être bête ou quoi? Il ne voit donc pas que Yukino ne souhaite qu'une chose c'était qu'il s'en aille. Soit c'était elle qui avait une bonne maîtrise de ses émotions, soit Sting était trop narcissique pour se rendre compte que la jeune fille n'apprécie pas du tout son comportement ambiguë envers elle. D'ailleurs elle était bien la première, habituellement les filles tueraient pour être à la place de Yukino. Quoi qu'il en soit Rogue réagit au quart de tour en frappant son poing sur le bois de la table en répétant d'une voix rageuse et silencieuse pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer:

-J'ai dit: «En privé.».

Voyant l'air réellement énervé de son ami Sting abdiqua laissant enfin Yukino tranquille. D'ailleurs une fois qu'ils furent partie cette dernière poussa un soupire de soulagement avant d'entendre à nouveau la voix qu'elle souhaitait tant ne plus jamais entendre.

 _Merci Raios._

* * *

Rogue et Sting était à présent dans leur chambre complètement seul à seul. Le dragon blanc était contre le mur regardant le brun qui avait la tête baissé ses orbes rouge ombragé par les mèches de ses cheveux noir. Sting voyait bien que son ami essayait de renfermer quelque chose et il commençait à se douter que ça avait un lien avec la fille qu'il draguait tout à l'heure. Néanmoins contrarié par le fait d'avoir était interrompue dans son activité préféré Sting fit comme si il n'avait rien compris et entama de retourner dans le hall de la guilde en disant d'une voix agacé qui montrait son égocentrisme:

-Tu m'as interrompue pour n'avoir rien à me dire. Cette fille ne t'appartient pas. Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pas une chance de me la faire moi aussi.

Mais à peine le blond eut-il fait un seul pas qu'il fut de nouveau plaquer violemment contre le mur par la main de Rogue qui tenait fermement son épaule. Sting fut surpris Rogue tentait de serrer toujours plus ses doigts sur son épaule, et il commença réellement à avoir peur quand le brun commençait à haleter de manière très bruyante les gouttes de sueurs coulant le long de son visage. Là, le blond commençait réellement à se faire du soucis. Oubliant Yukino il demanda à son ami d'une voix réellement inquiète:

-T'es sûr que sa va Rogue?

Le dragon des ténèbres, le regard toujours baissé et sa main serrant toujours fermement l'épaule de Sting ne répondit pas tout de suite, il semblait chercher son souffle. Mais finalement sans changer de position il marmonna entre deux inspiration saccadé des mots à peine audible et dénué de sens:

-Je ne te laisserais pas… la salir.

-Hein!

Ce fut juste quelque seconde après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots que les choses empirèrent. Sting vit avec stupeur et inquiétude une aura noir entourer de Rogue comme une fumé qui émanait de son corps. Là, Sting avait de plus en plus peur de ce qui arrivait à son ami. Soudain ce dernier releva brusquement la tête pour regarder son frère d'arme droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci lâcha d'ailleurs un soubresaut d'effroi quand il vit que les yeux de Rogue n'était plus les mêmes. La couleur rouge de ses iris venait de s'illuminer d'un éclat des plus sanglants avec des pupilles presque aussi fine que des aiguilles à coudre. C'est alors qu'il commença de nouveau à dire des phrases incohérente dans une véritable folie, le regard suppliant:

-J'ai tellement attendu… plus de deux milles ans à attendre son retour… Vivante…

-Rogue je t'en supplie reprend-toi. Je comprend rien à ce que tu racontes.

Le blond voyait bien que celui qu'il considérait comme son frère était entrain de basculer dans la folie. Il disait des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens et semblait totalement terrifié. Soudain, comme possédé par une autre personne, Rogue saisit violemment le col de Sting rapprochant son visage du sien. Le blond qui était totalement dérouté par l'attitude de son ami resta figé sur place. Rogue était pourtant si robuste mentalement, Sting n'aurait jamais crut qu'il était possible de le voir succomber à une folie des plus incompréhensibles. L'air totalement désemparé Rogue resserra sa prise sur le col de son ami et ajouta complètement paniqué:

-Elle m'a offert un cœur. S'était ma raison de me battre… et je l'ai tué. Son sang à inondé la peau de mes mains. Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle m'attendrait! Elle est morte!

-Qui ça «elle»! Rogue reprend tes esprits!

Rogue toujours en pleine folie commença à verser des larmes de profonde douleurs intérieur qui ne manquèrent pas de surprendre Sting. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu pleurer une seule fois pourtant. Commençant à sangloter Rogue colla son front sur le torse de son ami sans lâcher son col. Tout en fixant le sol il dit d'une voix à peine audible semblant de plus en plus fatigué:

-Je ne veux plus la perdre. Nous avons été séparé bien trop longtemps. Je veux seulement… la revoir.

Et à peine eut-il prononcé ces dernières paroles que ses jambes ne le portèrent plus. L'aura disparu et ses yeux revinrent à la normale avant que le jeune homme ne s'évanouisse contre Sting. Ce dernier le rattrapa avant de s'accroupir pour éviter qu'il chute par terre et que sa tête heurte trop violemment le sol. Soutenant son ami par les épaules Sting le regardait d'un visage sérieux et frustré en pensant à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Le brun ne rouvrait pas les yeux et haletait en suant. Sting posa une main sur son front et afficha un air choqué. Rogue était brûlant de fièvre.

* * *

 **Voilà vous comprenez ce que je voulais dire.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre comme convenue nous allons revenir à Raios et Yuki. Le chapitre aura un titre des plus mystérieux pour vous chers lecteurs.**

 **"Akino Kurosawa"**

 **Oh je n'ai même pas remercié la leader du Royu qui est la principal responsable de mon déblocage. Merci Vilandel.**


	9. Akino Kurosawa

**Bonsoir je sais qui les tard mais il est temps de lever certain mystère et dans placer d'autre. En tout cas sachez que ceux qui sont fan de la relation entre soeur de Yukino et Sorano et bien vous allez être content.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: Akino Kurosawa**

 _Regarde-toi. Tu n'as rien d'humaine. Tu es un monstre. Comment ai-je pu donner naissance à une telle créature?_

 _NON! S'il-te-plaît maman ne m'abandonne pas! Je te jure que je serais sage! Je t'en supplie RESTE! MAMAN!_

* * *

 _Yuki se réveilla en sursaut et en hurlant, se redressant instantanément en position assise. Alors qu'elle suait et haletait elle se répétait sans cesse mentalement:_

 _-Un cauchemar. C'était juste un cauchemar._

 _C'est alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit subitement laissant apparaître un Raios totalement paniqué. La main toujours fermement appuyée sur la poignée de la porte il demanda réellement inquiet:_

 _-Yuki! Tout va bien?_

 _La jeune fille tourna ses grands yeux ronds tétanisés vers son ami et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui donner la réponse il se précipita vers elle pour s'asseoir sur le matelas moelleux avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son dos. Yuki continua de haleter pendant une minute tandis que les doigts de Raios allaient et venaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce geste tendre l'aida à se calmer puisqu'elle laissa aller sa tête dans le creux du cou de Raios sans croiser son regard. Le démon avait été agréablement surpris de constater qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre lui après ce qui c'était passé hier dans l'étang._

* * *

 **Juste après le baiser dans l'étang**

 _-Raios, est-ce-que tu m'aimes?_

 _Le concerné écarquilla les yeux ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, et la question de Yuki l'avait immédiatement plongé dans le souvenir de Ginévra._

 _«Raios. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.»_

 _Le démon était plongé dans un sentiment de déjà vue. Et d'instinct, il avait le réflexe de se dire qu'il devait réagir de la même façon:_

 _-Je…_

 _Pourtant il hésité. Il hésité à lui dire «je t'aime». Et il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs? Avec Ginévra s'était pourtant si facile. Face au manque de réponse de Raios, Yuki ferma les yeux dans un soupire de résolution et se libéra de l'étreinte du démon et sortit de l'eau. Lui la regarda faire, sans un mouvement pour la retenir ni un mot pour s'expliquer. Prit par le remord il baissa les yeux tandis que Yuki s'enveloppait du fin drap blanc qu'elle avait apporté. Puis elle tourna le regard vers Raios et lui déclara d'une voix solennelle ce qui le fit immédiatement redresser la tête vers elle:_

 _-De quoi as-tu peur, Raios? Ce que tu es ne m'effraie pas et jamais je ne te craindrais pour ça. Tu auras beau répéter que tu n'as pas de sentiment moi je sais que c'est faux. Ce que tu es ne fais pas de toi qui tu es. Et peu importe le nombre de fois où tu douteras je serais toujours là pour t'aider. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Mais…_

 _Raios avait les yeux écarquillaient et ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Yuki. Cette dernière avait à présent le regard baissé et les lèvres pincés. À son tour elle semblait gêné et malheureuse, sûrement par ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire:_

 _-Si tous ce qui t'intéresse c'est de coucher avec moi alors laisse-moi te dire que notre amitié n'ira jamais plus loin. En aucun cas je ne donnerais ma virginité à quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas. Et puis tu sais tu ne devrais peut-être pas t'attacher à moi de cette manière aussi. Parce que… parce que…_

 _Elle n'osa dire ses derniers mots et partit en laissant un Raios complètement perdu dans l'eau._

 _Depuis cet acte impulsif d'hier il avait peur que Yuki lui demande de partir et de ne jamais revenir. Et même si il ne comprenait pas trop ces sensations et ces sentiment en lui il était néanmoins certain d'une chose. L'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir lui était tout à fait insoutenable. À chaque fois qu'il ne voyait pas les traits doux et délicats de son visage, Yuki lui manquait d'une manière terriblement douloureuse. Une douleur comparable à de vrais lames qui lacéraient les trois cœurs qui battaient dans sa poitrine. Une douleur si insupportable qu'il souhaitait dans ses moments se les arracher lui-même. Cependant Raios ne fit en aucun cas part de ses états d'âmes à Yuki. Il se disait qu'une telle discussion la ferait sans doute culpabiliser et il ne voulait pas faire subir ça au cœur d'or qui battait sous la chaire qui se trouvait juste entre ses seins._

* * *

 _Une nouvelle journée venait de s'écouler en compagnie de Yuki, et maintenant le soir était là. Raios avait remarqué que la jeune fille avait eu une mine maussade toute la journée. Et cela minait donc le morale du démon. Yuki qui était pourtant si souriante et pleine de vie avait été tout le contraire aujourd'hui. Raios détestait la voir comme ça et c'était demandé si il n'y était pas pour quelque chose._

 _Alors qu'il était à table entrain de finir seul son repas dans un silence pesant Yuki apparu enfin devant lui et la tenue qu'elle portait ne manqua pas de l'éblouir:_

 _-Waouh._

 _En entendant Raios exclamer de manière très spontané son admiration Yuki tourna la tête vers lui un large sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être n'en avait-il pas conscience mais ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant l'avait beaucoup touché. Puisqu'il venait de lui déclarer de manière indirecte qu'il la trouvait belle. Elle se regarda de la tête aux pieds en déclarant:_

 _-Ça te plaît? On appelle cet habit un yukata. C'est un kimono d'été que l'on porte pour des occasions spécial. Je l'ai confectionné moi-même._

 _Le vêtement qu'elle portait était vraiment magnifique et lui allait drôlement bien. Dans sa quasi totalité il avait la même couleur que les cheveux de sa propriétaire et des motifs y étaient brodés. Seuls la large ceinture nouait en ruban dans son dos et les contours de l'habit étaient bleu foncés. Ayant finit de l'admirer Raios s'interrogea d'une voix neutre toujours éblouis par la beauté qu'elle dégageait:_

 _-Tu es vraiment rayonnante, ça me fait plaisir de te voir à nouveaux sourire. Une occasion spécial? Tu vas quelque part?_

 _Son sourire disparu instantanément. Raios se mit à stresser et s'excusa avec une voix totalement paniqué:_

 _-Oh excuse-moi. Je voulais pas te mettre mal alaise je t'assure. C'est juste que…_

 _-J'ai rendez-vous avec ma sœur._

 _Elle l'avait coupé en révélant ça sur un ton extrêmement directe. Raios afficha un air surpris. Sa sœur? Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait une sœur. Et vu l'air abattue qu'elle affichait cela devait être un sujet sensible. Comprenant cela il lui demanda simplement d'un ton neutre:_

 _-Tu en as pour longtemps?_

 _-Je serais revenue au petit matin._

 _Et elle franchit le seille de la porte et partit sous le clair de lune._

* * *

 _Raios se sentait terriblement mal alaise en cet instant présent n'avait cessé de se dire qu'il fallait qu'il face demi-tour. Car en effet pour la deuxième fois le démon avait prit la mauvaise décision de suivre discrètement Yuki à travers la forêt._

 _C'était une mauvaise idée ruminait-il. Il n'y avait pourtant que les idiots qui faisaient la même bêtises deux fois. Raios avait voulu plusieurs fois faire demi-tour et retourner à la maison mais à chaque fois que son regard se poser à nouveau sur le dos de Yuki qui s'éloignait un peu plus à chaque fois il continuait de la suivre. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi la prendre en filature à deux reprise? Le démon ne comprenait pas ce vide qu'il ressentait mais à chaque fois que Yuki quittait la maison pour s'absenter il ressentait toujours la même terreur insoutenable. Hier quand elle était partie se baigner à l'étang il avait été terrifié. La peur irrationnelle de ne jamais la revoir s'était emparé de lui une première fois. Et là voilà que cela se reproduisait pour la deuxième fois. Finalement cette longue marche à travers les bois se termina pour Yuki. En effet comme la lune était pleine ce soir Raios pouvait de plus en plus distinguer le ciel étoilé dut faite que les troncs d'arbres se faisaient moins présent. Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt il s'accroupit derrière un buisson pour se cacher et espionner discrètement Yuki. Il se redressa légèrement pour contempler sa bienfaitrice et amie, même de dos elle était magnifique._

 _Ce soir une légère brise soufflait ce qui faisait gracieusement danser ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait laissé détachés. Le vampire avait déjà réalisé qu'elle se trouvait sur une falaise mais il était trop occupé à l'admirer pour prêter attention à ce détail. Puis finalement il la vit ôter ses tongs avant de se mettre à genoux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Raios vit un petit monticule de pierre, même de dos il sentait bien que Yuki était mélancolique. Elle avait la tête recroquevillé entre ses épaules qui semblait être lourd de sanglot. Grâce à ses sens sur-humain il parvînt malgré la distance à entendre sa douce voix chargé de tristesse dire:_

 _-Que dois-je faire? Si je reste je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir Sora… mais si je pars je ne pourrais plus le revoir lui._

 _Puis elle leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé comme si elle était en quête d'une réponse:_

 _-Tu as toujours été de bon conseil. Si tu peux m'aider… envoie-moi un signe. Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de ta clairvoyance._

 _La même question tournait en boucle dans la tête de Raios. À qui Yuki parlait-elle avec autant de détresse et de supplique? Elle semblait face à un dilemme des plus cruels et le démon sentait bien qu'il y était mêlé. Il se perdit dans ses réflexions et en ressortie au moment ou la voix sérieuse de la jeune fille se fit entendre:_

 _-Ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher Raios. Je sais que tu es là._

 _Le désigné eut un soubresaut et releva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Toujours bien caché derrière le buisson il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour remarquer sa présence. En effet, même bien dissimulé Yuki fixait très clairement dans sa direction. Elle savait qu'il était là, il était donc inutile de se cacher plus longtemps. Complètement gêné par la situation il alla rejoindre Yuki près du monticule de pierre. À présent face à face Raios n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard de sa bienfaitrice, il gardait donc le regard baissé. De se fait il put observer plus en détail le petit monument devant lequel était venu se recueillir Yuki. Le détail qui attira le plus son attention c'était ces cinq pierres placés de façon demi-circulaire dans l'herbe. À en croire la mousse qui les avaient recouvert elles ainsi que le petit monument ses pierres étaient là depuis longtemps mais malgré tout Raios pouvait voir que sur chacune était gravé une lettre. Et Raios put lire le mot, ou plutôt le nom que cela formait. Il lut donc à haute voix:_

 _-Kaito?_

 _Et à la formulation de ce nom il put entendre Yuki taire un sanglot. Il releva donc le regard vers elle et vit qu'elle était au bord des larmes toute recroquevillé sur elle-même. Il avait bien compris que ce monticule était une tombe, la tombe de ce Kaito. Il s'était déjà introduit dans son intimité, on ne pouvait plus reculer. Il demanda d'une voix peiné pour elle:_

 _-C'était quelqu'un que tu aimais?_

 _Elle hocha positivement et tristement la tête le regard détourné au bord des larmes:_

 _-Hmm._

 _-Que lui est-il arrivé?_

 _Elle allait répondre mais elle redressa subitement le regard vers la droite à l'orée de la forêt. Elle avait eu un soubresaut, comme-ci elle avait entendu quelque chose de suspect. Raios regarda dans la même direction surpris, lui n'avait rien entendu. Elle sembla concentré un moment quand soudain elle se jeta sur Raios et le plaqua à terre voulant le protéger:_

 _-ATTENTION!_

 _Exactement au même moment un énorme loup blanc au pelage blanc et aux yeux bleus comme la glace bondit hors de sa cachette avec la ferme attention de s'en prendre à Raios. Heureusement grâce à Yuki le démon l'avait, pour cette fois, échappé de justesse. Ils se relevèrent immédiatement, par instinct Raios se plaça devant Yuki pour la protéger de ce prédateur. La bête était pour le moment immobile en position d'attaque. Griffes sorties et babines retroussées montrant ses longues canines menaçantes. Elle grognait et semblait prête à bondir pour tuer. Raios pesta intérieurement, il avait laissé son épée à la maison et allait devoir s'en passer. Mais il avait néanmoins des pouvoirs, des pouvoirs dont il n'avait pas fait usage depuis que Yuki l'avait sauvé. Là il allait devoir y faire usage pour protéger la jeune fille. Il ouvrit les paumes de ses mains et deux boules d'énergie plus noir que les ténèbres s'y formèrent. Yuki sentait que la situation dégénérait, le loup, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien avait l'air près à attaquer. La bête se lança sur le démon et les deux adversaires allèrent s'engager dans un combat à mort lorsque Yuki intervînt. En effet alors que l'animal était sur le point de donner son premier coup de griffe meurtrier dans un grognement de rage féroce et que Raios lui aussi allait en faire tout autant avec ses pouvoirs la jeune fille en yukata se positionna devant le démon les bras tendu se positionnant en barrière. Face au loup elle lui hurla:_

 _-Sora arrête! Il n'est pas notre ennemis!_

 _Les deux adversaires avait été très surpris par l'intervention de Yuki. Surtout Raios car dès le moment où Yuki s'était placé en barrière devant lui le loup s'était arrêté net comme si il ne voulait pas blesser la jeune femme. La bête recula de quelques pas, voyant cela Raios rendit lui aussi les armes et les boules d'énergie à ses mains disparurent avant qu'il ne laisse aller ses bras le long de son corps néanmoins toujours tendu. Bien que le loup n'était plus sur le poing d'attaquer il continuait de grogner sur Raios. Néanmoins toujours très tendue il se demandait comment et pourquoi ce loup obéissait à Yuki. Bien qu'il ne s'agissait que de bruit animal la bête semblait parler ou plutôt se plaindre à Yuki. Et le plus surprenant c'était que la jeune fille semblait comprendre. Les bras toujours tendue faisant barrière pour protéger Raios elle rétorqua avec insistance:_

 _-Arrête de dire ça Sora! Raios n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je te signal que notre famille est bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas juger quelqu'un pour ce qu'il est. Alors maintenant calme-toi!_

 _«Notre famille» mais de quoi parlait-elle à la fin? En tout cas l'argument de Yuki sembla marcher puisque la louve prénommé Sora se calma totalement conservant néanmoins une attitude méfiante vis-à-vis de Raios. Puis elle alla se coucher près du petit monticule de pierre le regardant avec de grand yeux de chien battu. De son côté la jeune fille se tourna vers le démon. Elle semblait réellement gênée par la situation tandis que son ami semblait planer dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Elle poussa finalement un profond soupire de résignation avant de se dire à elle-même:_

 _-Sa devait bien finir par arriver un jour où l'autre._ (elle leva les yeux vers Raios) _De toute façon tu aurais eu besoin d'une explication tôt ou tard._

 _-Mais de quoi tu parles?!_

 _Prenant une profonde inspiration elle commença en tournant le regard vers Sora qui n'avait même pas tourner la tête:_

 _-Pour commencé cette louve un peu trop surprotectrice qui t'as attaqué, elle s'appelle Sora. Et c'est… c'est ma grande-sœur._

 _-Ta grande-sœur?!_

 _Elle pouffa un léger rire devant l'air ahuri de Raios avant de poursuivre:_

 _-Oui. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse te paraître ce n'est pas uniquement un lien affectif qui me fait dire ça. Sora et moi nous sommes sœurs de sang._

 _Raios, sous le choc eut grande peine à articuler:_

 _-Mais… comment c'est possible… Je veux dire tu es une humaine… et elle c'est un loup alors…_

 _Mais elle le coupa disant d'une voix insistante comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas dire:_

 _Je ne suis pas… complètement humaine Raios._

 _-Hein!?_

 _Le démon nageait de plus en plus dans le brouillard le plus total. De son côté Yuki ne savait pas qu'elles mots employer pour expliquer à Raios ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle décida donc de le lui montrer:_

 _-Regarde._

 _Alors que la brise faisait danser ses cheveux Raios écarquilla un peu plus les yeux voyant Yuki se métamorphoser. En effet sous ses yeux complètement ahuri la peau de la jeune fille commença à se revêtir d'un pelage blanc des plus doux. Deux oreilles pointus apparurent sur sa tête tandis que son nez s'allongea pour devenir un museau. Yuki se tenant sur ses deux pattes arrière avait gardé les yeux fermé jusque là ouvrit enfin des yeux flamboyant qu'elle posa sur Raios. Sous ses traits de loup la jeune fille le fixa d'un air impassible tandis que lui était bouche bée étouffant des gémissement de surprise. Finalement elle dit d'une voix triste en baissant la tête:_

 _-Raios me vois-tu autrement maintenant que tu me vois ainsi?_

 _Le démon ne répondit pas encore sous le choc. Yuki poussa un profond soupir de lassitude avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de sa sœur qu'elle caressa sur la tête. Elle annonça sans se retourner en ramenant ses genoux près de sa poitrine:_

 _-Si tu veux bien venir t'asseoir je vais tout te raconter dans les moindre détail._

 _Après un cour instant de silence Yuki entendit Raios s'asseoir à ses côté, elle sentait que le regard du démon était posé sur elle. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle rajouta avec une profonde tristesse dans la voix:_

 _-Même à l'époque où je m'appelais encore Akino Kurosawa._

 _Raios ne le savais pas encore mais parler de ce nom était la plus grande preuve qu'elle pouvait lui donner pour lui faire savoir à quel point elle avait confiance en lui. Même Sora avait eu une réaction de surprise à ce nom._

 _C'est ainsi que Yuki commença son histoire:_

 _-C'était il y a presque 22 ans. Le premier souvenir de ma vie a été l'un des deux plus horrible de tous. Je n'avais que trois ans à l'époque et je venais de me transformer en loup pour la première fois. En découvrant ce que j'étais ma mère biologique fut si horrifié de voir que je n'étais pas normal, qu'elle décida de m'abandonner dans cette forêt._

 _Raios l'avait sentit se tendre à ce souvenir._

* * *

 _Tashigi Kurosawa, une femme appartenant à une famille assez aisé de gentils hommes et femmes marchait d'un pas vif en pleine nuit sous la pluie dans la forêt tenant fermement et avec brutalité par le col l'enfant qu'elle n'osait plus regarder comme sa fille. La petite n'était pas humaine, un humain ne peut se transformer en animal. Alors qu'elle était sous ses traits de loup la petite Akino Kurosawa tenait fermement le poignet de sa mère pleurait:_

 _-Maman tu me fais mal! On va où?!_

 _Sans un regard la femme s'arrêta net et poussa l'enfant avec une telle violence que celle-ci tomba par terre. La petite eu les genoux égratignés et se mit à pleurer. Sans compassion la femme repartit vers où elle était venu sans se retourner vers Akino. La petite, qui ne voulait pas que sa mère parte couru pour la rattraper et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à sa robes la suppliant de ne pas la laisser. Elle hurla désespérément en larmes:_

 _-NON! MAMAN NE T'EN VAS PAS! JE VEUX RESTER AVEC TOI!_

 _Furieuse d'entendre se monstre l'appeler encore «maman» Tashigi prit violemment le col de l'enfant loup. Akino fut complètement tétanisée en découvrant le regard plein de haine et de dégoût de sa mère. Elle lui déclara de la voix la plus blessante qui pouvait exister:_

 _-Regarde-toi. Tu n'as rien d'humaine. Tu es un monstre. Comment ai-je pu donner naissance à une telle créature?_

 _-NON! S'il-te-plaît maman ne m'abandonne pas! Je te jure que je serais sage! Je t'en supplie RESTE! MAMAN!_

 _Dans une colère noir Tashigi jeta à nouveau l'enfant loin d'elle. Cette fois-ci si fort que la petite se cogna contre le tronc d'un arbre à proximité et s'évanouit aussitôt._

* * *

 **Bon maintenant vous comprenez le sens du nom pour le titre du chapitre. Je reviendrais plus tard pour afficher le titre du prochain chapitre.**

 **22/06/2018 Le titre du prochain chapitre sera, "La promesse d'une grande-soeur"**


	10. La promesse d'une grande-soeur

**Que je suis heureuse ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié. Ce chapitre va plaire à ceux qui aimes Sorano et Yukino. Car dans le chapitre précédent vous aviez rencontré Sora. Et maintenant elle aussi s'est réincarnée**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: La promesse d'une grande-sœur**

 _Est-ce-que seuls les amants sont capables de traverser la mort dans l'espoir de se revoir? Est-ce-que une grande-sœur ne souhaitant que le bonheur de sa cadette ne pourrait-elle pas aussi rester à ses côtés à travers le temps?_

Les sœurs Agria étaient les deux petites filles les plus fusionnelles que l'on pouvait voir dans ce village. Quoi qu'il arrive on en voyait jamais l'une sans l'autre. Pourtant elles étaient si différentes; l'aînée, Sorano qui était âgée de dix ans était quelqu'un de sociable, courageuse, et qui était plus que doué pour se faire des amis. Sa petite sœur, Yukino, sept ans, était son extrême opposé. Elle était timide, frêle et manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Auprès d'une autre personne elle perdait tous ses moyens au point qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux mots. Mais avec sa grande-sœur elle se sentait en total confiance et n'avait peur de rien. Sorano était l'ange qu'elle admirait et qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Sa grande-sœur lui donnait des ailes, ce qui lui donnait le sentiment d'être libre.

Alors que les deux sœurs jouaient ensemble à trappe-trappe leur course les amena sur une colline non loin de leur village. En altitude le vent soufflait plus fort, ce qui donnait l'impression aux deux fillettes qu'elles allaient s'envoler. Finalement Sorano réussi enfin à rattraper Yukino. Elle enlaça sa petite sœur par derrière en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et ria:

-T'es coincée Yukino. Je t'ai attrapé et je ne te lâcherais plus.

De ses petites mains la cadette empoigna fermement le bras de sa sœur qui était toujours autour de son cou. Sorano avait amené son autre main sur la tête de Yukino et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. La plus jeune s'exclama en riant:

-Sorano lâche-moi! Je peux plus respirer!

-Ah non petite sœur! Je ne te lâcherais jamais.

Cette phrase attira les rougeurs sur les joues de Yukino et elle cessa de rire un instant se plongeant dans ses songes, le sourire aux lèvres. La cadette des Agria se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de sa sœur et avait le sentiment que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Les deux fillettes finirent par s'asseoir dans l'herbe, Sorano avait le dos de Yukino collé contre son ventre et avait écarté les jambes permettant à sa sœur de s'asseoir entre elles. Toujours enlacé l'une contre l'autre les deux enfants contemplèrent en silence les nuages voyageaient dans la direction du vent. C'était une de leurs activités favorite, contempler les cieux sous tous leurs angles. Qu'il pleuvent ou qu'il face soleil, de jour comme de nuit. Puis Yukino finit par briser le silence, elle baissa la tête et demanda à sa sœur de sa voix naïve d'enfant:

-Dit-moi Sorano. Tu ne disparaîtra jamais hein?

Sorano eut un soubresaut à la question de sa sœur. Elle lui répondit par une autre question d'une voix soucieuse:

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Yukino?

La cadette tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de sa sœur et répondit d'une petite voix toute fragile:

-Ben s'est que tu vois, la voix qui me parle tout le temps dans mon sommeil. Ça fait plusieurs nuits qu'elle me répète tout le temps la même chose. Elle me dit: « Retrouve-le. Retrouve-le. Retrouve-le avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau.». Et quand elle me dit ça elle à l'air d'avoir peur, du coup moi aussi j'ai peur.

Sorano fronça les sourcils l'air contrarié. Elle était la seule au courant que sa sœur entendait une voix dans son sommeil qui lui disait des choses bizarres. Yukino lui avait également fait par du sentiment d'oublie que lui provoquait cette voix. Quand il était question de ça Yukino lui disait toujours qu'elle avait le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important. Et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer Yukino soupira l'air triste:

-Tu sais cette chose si importante que j'ai oublié. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'arrive pas à ne plus y penser, et quand j'y pense malgré moi je veux me souvenir. Mais en vrai je veux pas.

La cadette des Agria tourna le visage vers son aînée. Cette dernière la questionna d'un ton sérieux qui lui donnait l'air d'être une psychologue:

-Tu ressens quoi quand tu veux te souvenir?

-Un vide.

-Un vide? Comment ça?

La cadette se recroquevilla d'avantage contre sa sœur avant de poursuivre avec le regard abattue:

-Ben c'est comme si il y avait un gros trou quelque part dans ma mémoire. Mais je sais pas où exactement. Quand je veux me souvenir je ressens ce vide qui me cause de la douleur.

Elle déplaça son index sur sa tempe et rajouta :

-Autant ici…

Le même doigt maintenant sur le cœur elle finit:

-Que là. Et quand je ressens ce vide j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ou quelqu'un de précieux a disparu. Je sais pas quoi ou qui mais je ressens du chagrin parce que ce n'est plus là.

C'est à ce moment-là que Yukino se décida à se relever brusquement pivotant sur un pied pour faire face à sa sœur toujours assise dans l'herbe. La cadette des Agria déclara avec détermination gardant sa voix naïve d'enfant:

-Sauf que ces émotions c'est pas à moi. Comment pourrais-je ressentir un tel vide alors que la personne que j'aime le plus au monde est là avec moi à chaque fois que je me réveille le matin?

Les derniers mots que Yukino avait dit en parlant de Sorano elle les avait prononcé avec le plus adorable des sourires. Sa grande-sœur avait été si émue par ses mots qu'elle en rougis et ne put se retenir de laisser exploser sa joie. Elle bondit sur ses deux jambes pour étreindre sa petite-sœur en s'exclamant avec enjouement frottant sa joue contre ses cheveux:

-T'es tellement adorable Yukino!

Bien qu'amusée par le débordement d'affection de son aînée la plus jeune émis une légère plainte:

-Sorano tu m'étouffes.

L'aînée des deux sœur cessa aussitôt d'être brutal dans son étreinte mais elle garda toujours fermement sa petite sœur serré dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura une véritable promesse de grande-sœur:

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Yukino. Et même si un jour je venais à disparaître je finirais toujours par revenir auprès de toi petite-sœur.

En entendant cela Yukino écarquilla les yeux lâchant un léger hoquet de surprise, un sentiment familiarité l'envahi. Les mots de sa sœur firent résonner en elle des murmures protecteurs qui renfermaient une profonde tristesse.

 _Arrête de pleurer, tout va bien se passer. Papa est mort je sais… mais moi je suis toujours là à tes côtés, et je te jure que tu ne me perdras pas. Tu m'entends? Même si un jour je venais à disparaître je finirais toujours par revenir auprès de toi petite-sœur._

Son corps tressaillit légèrement mais elle se blottit pourtant d'avantage contre sa grande-sœur cherchant à se rassurer elle même. Tout irait bien tant que Sorano, l'être le plus cher aux yeux de Yukino Agria serait là, à ses côtés.

Mais hélas…

 **Une nuit, une semaine plus tard**

Les deux fillettes, l'une à côté de l'autre, restaient totalement figé par l'effroyable spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Devant leurs yeux d'enfant choqués leur maison familial brûlé tel un immense bûché. De plus même si le domicile des Agria était un peu à l'écart de tous les autres foyers de ce village, elle brûlait au même titre que les autres. Yukino fut la première à réagir et s'élança vers la maison hurlant à plein poumon de grosse larmes roulant le long de ses joues:

-PAPA! MAMAN!

Leurs parents, ils étaient encore dans la maison. Mais s'était trop tard, et Sorano devait reprendre ses esprits et arrêter sa petite sœur pour ne pas qu'elle se tue en allant vers la maison en flamme. Elle lui attrapa donc le poignet et tenta de la raisonner, l'implorant d'une voix larmoyante:

-N'y va pas Yukino! C'est de la folie!

Mais malheureusement sa cadette continuait de vouloir y aller, tirant de toutes ses forces sur le bras que tenait Sorano, si bien qu'elle fut obliger de tenir son poignet avec les deux mains. Sans tourner le regard vers sa grande-sœur la plus jeune objecta avec un profond désespoir digne d'une folie sans s'arrêter de pleurer:

-Mais il faut allé aider papa et maman! Ils sont encore dans la maison!

Elle continuait de se débattre pour y aller mais Sorano devait l'en empêcher. Sans cacher la tristesse dans sa voix elle adopta un ton sévère et clama avec résolution:

-Reprend-toi, Yukino! On peut rien faire pour eux!

À ces mots la fillette cessa de se débattre et se retourna enfin vers sa sœur. La bouche entrouverte et les larmes ruisselant le long de ses pommettes elle fixa Sorano dans un profond silence comme pour chercher à se convaincre que ce que son aînée venait de lui dire était faux. Malheureusement, dans les yeux de Sorano il n'y avait pas le doute. Il n'y avait que la douleur et la certitude. C'est alors que Yukino éclata en sanglot hurlant et pleurant alors qu'elle comprenait à son tour que leur parents étaient bel et bien mort. Sorano étreignit sa petite-sœur et pleura avec elle de façon plus silencieuse. Il fallait quitter le village, tout brûler et des centaines de cris d'enfant apeuré retentissaient au loin. Mais à peine Sorano envisagea de courir afin d'entraîner sa petite-sœur loin de cet enfer que des voix qui n'inspiraient rien de bon retentir:

-J'ai entendu des cris de gamine par là!

 _-_ Tuez tous les parents et capturez tous les enfants! POUR QUE NOTRE MAÎTRE ZELEPH REVIENNE ENFIN!

Les deux fillettes tournèrent un regard de peur en provenance des voix. Elles restèrent comme paralysée l'une contre l'autre quand soudain elles virent des silhouettes sombres apparaître malgré le feu. Ces gens vêtu de longue tunique sombre et visage caché ressemblaient à des monstres. Des torches à la main ils ne tardèrent pas à repérer les deux fillettes. L'un d'eux les pointa du doigt et lança:

-Il y a deux mômes là-bas! Attrapez-les!

Et les autres hommes s'élancèrent sur les deux fillettes pour les capturer. Cette vision horrifiante paralysa littéralement Yukino qui fut figé de peur avec des iris aussi petites que des petits pois. Mais alors qu'elle gardait les yeux braqués sur ces mains qui se rapprochaient dangereusement et qui allaient bientôt s'abattre sur elle et sa sœur une main saisit son poignet et l'entraîna dans la direction opposé aux partisans de Zeleph. Sorano avait saisit sa sœur l'amenant à courir vers la forêt pour échapper à leurs poursuivants. Alors qu'elle courrait guidée par son aînée elle jeta un regard vide d'émotion dans son dos. Les partisans de Zelph leur courraient toujours après et commençaient à se rapprocher dangereusement. Tellement qu'elle entendit:

-Capturez-les!

Ce qui arrivait été bien pire que le plus terrible des cauchemars, ces hommes terrifiants étaient bien plus rapide que les deux fillettes. Puis, alors que c'était l'enfer tout autour Yukino tourna une nouvelle fois ses yeux chocolats vers ses assaillants. Elle lâcha un cris étouffé en constatant qu'une main appartenant à l'un des poursuivants n'étaient plus qu'à vingt centimètres de son crâne. Et alors que cette poigne allait bientôt s'abattre sur la cadette des Agria, Yukino sentit sa sœur la tirer en avant. Une fois sa petite-sœur devant elle Sorano lâcha sa main moite et avec ses deux mains posés dans son dos elle la poussa en avant en hurlant de toutes ses forces de grosses larmes d'adieux coulant sur ses joues:

-COURS!

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit mais lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit grâce au feu la silhouette sombre de Sorano plaqué au sol par plusieurs de leurs poursuivant. Alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres la petite fille resta figée devant la scène. Puis elle hurla dans un profond désespoir:

-SORANO!

Malgré la force qui maintenait sa tête plaqué au sol l'aînée des Agria réussit à redresser la tête pour voir sa cadette. Elle ordonna de toutes ses forces:

-VA T'EN YUKINO!

La plus petite était en état de choc. Sorano était-elle réellement entrain de lui dire de l'abandonner aux mains de ses monstres? Voyant que sa petite-sœur ne bougea pas l'aînée relança cette fois ci plus désespéré que jamais:

-FUIS! Et ne te retourne pas!

Ce ne fut que lorsque deux partisans de Zeleph se lancèrent d'un pas rapide à sa poursuite que Yukino se mit à courir vers la forêt honteuse d'abandonner l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Cette nuit là la cadette des Agria avait tout perdu, son foyer, sa famille et surtout…

La personne qui lui était le plus cher.

Elle était à présent seule. Seule avec le dévorant sentiment d'oublis qui la rongé depuis sa naissance.

* * *

 **Je dois vous présenter mais excuse pour mon retard concours de circonstance.**

 **Prochains chapitre je vous laisse imaginer ce qui va se passer.**

 **Pour titre, je crois que se sera: "La famille Moonlight"**


	11. La famille Moonlight

**Le nombre de mots montre clairement que je suis plus inspiré pour la vie antérieur. Quoi qu'il en soit le lieu principal du chapitre c'est une grotte dans la forêt. Et Akino ne reprend jamais de forme humaine dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: La famille Moonlight**

 _Tashigi Kurosawa jeta un dernier regard dépourvu de compassion sur l'enfant à allure humaine et à visage de loup qu'elle avait engendré. Elle pensa à voix haute sur un ton dégoûté:_

 _-Quel crime ai-je bien pu commettre par le passé pour engendrer un tel monstre?_

 _Puis elle partit laissant la petite Akino seule, inconsciente et blessée. Car en effet plusieurs filets de sang avaient coulé le long de son si jolie petit visage. La petite fille était ainsi condamnée à mourir dans cette forêt sombre, sous cette pluie glacial avec une grave blessure à la tête._

 _ **-QUELLE SALOPE! COMMENT A-T-ELLE PU TE FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREIL?!**_

 _ **-Les humains dit «normales» sont ainsi en général. Intolérant à ceux qui sont différents. Tashigi était des leurs.**_

 _ **-Comment t'en es-tu sortis après ça? Comment as-tu survécu?**_

 _ **-C'est vrai que j'étais censé mourir à ce moment là. Mais… j'ai été sauvé.**_

 _ **-Sauvé? Par qui?**_

 _ **-Lui.**_

 _Alors qu'il tombait des cordes dans la forêt, une bête apparu devant la petite fille qui perdait progressivement la vie. Il s'agissait d'un énorme loup au pelage blanc, pelage qui était gorgé d'eau à cause de la pluie. Il approcha son museau de la fillette louve pour flairer son odeur. Il afficha une expression choqué ressentant un sentiment de familiarité avec l'odeur de la petite. De sa voix grave masculine qui semblait surprise il reconnu l'enfant:_

 _-Akino._

 _Puis il prit la décision de l'emmener avec lui. Avec son museau il la poussa afin de la faire basculer sur le ventre le plus doucement possible. Une fois que Akino fut face contre terre le grand loup baissa la tête vers elle ouvrant son énorme gueule armée de croc blanc et plus aiguisé que des lames de rasoir. Et tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas les planter dans la chaire de l'enfant l'animal referma sa mâchoire sur les plis des vêtements d'Akino. La tête, les bras et les jambes plongeants l'enfant loup fut emmener au repaire de ce mystérieux loup._

* * *

 _Akino commença peu à peu à recouvrer ses sens. Bien que ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans l'obscurité par ses paupières, ses oreilles pointu par contre percevaient des voix inconnues qui semblaient être celles d'enfants. La première fut une voix de toute petite fille, presque le même âge qu'Akino elle même:_

 _-Grande-sœur Nira viens voir! Je crois qu'elle a bougé._

 _-Chut Liv! Maman et Kaito nous ont dit de ne pas crié près d'elle!_

 _Akino entendit des pas, d'autres personnes venaient par là. La voix de la petite Liv s'exclama:_

 _-Sora, grand-frère vite venez voir! Elle…_

 _Mais la dénommé Sora la coupa l'air contrarié faisant tout de même attention à ne pas crier:_

 _-Liv, si tu peux pas te tenir tranquille sors d'ici. Akino a besoin de calme._

 _-TA PAS LE DROIT DE GRONDER MA PETITE-SOEUR SORA!_

 _Poussant un soupir d'exaspération Sora se rapprocha d'Akino et s'adressa à Nira:_

 _-Par pitié Nira, fais quelque chose. Ton petit-frère et ta petite-sœur sont vraiment intenable. Et puis…_

 _-Hmm…_

 _-Ah vous voyez. Je vous avez dit qu'elle avait bougé._

 _En même temps Sora et Nira rétorquèrent à l'unisson plus qu'excédé:_

 _-Tais-toi Liv!_

 _À grande peine Akino ouvrit les yeux qui restèrent mi-clos à cause de l'affreuse migraine dont elle était victime. Elle entendit des murmures qui l'incitèrent à relever le regard. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle constata le visage d'un jeune loup à tout juste cinq centimètres de son museau, étrangement Akino avait l'impression que l'animal la regardait avec inquiétude_ **(Ce loup-là c'était Sora)** _. Derrière lui se trouvait trois autres loups tous d'âge différent qui la fixait avec beaucoup de curiosité. Après être resté figé un instant Akino fut soudain prise par la peur et se redressa brusquement en position assise reculant le plus possible des quatre loups. Alors qu'elle eut le dos collé contre la paroi de la grotte elle supplia les loups en pleurant:_

 _-S'il-vous-plaît, ne me mangez pas! Pitié!_

 _Le loup mâle se vexa immédiatement et rétorqua:_

 _-Mais pour qui tu nous prends? On est des carnivores mais pas des cannibales quand même._

 _Et le plus petit des louveteaux imita son frère. Elle rétorqua tout aussi en colère:_

 _-C'est vrai, c'est pas gentil Akino. (tout bas à l'oreille de son frère) Dis grand-frère, ça veut dire quoi «cannibale»?_

 _ **-Et ben ces loups ne t'ont pas ménagé.**_

 _ **-Oh tu sais Liv et Elbram étaient petits à l'époque.**_

 _ **-Donc si je résume tu as fais la connaissance de quatre loups. L'un d'eux c'était ta sœur, mais Nira, Elbram et Liv. Qui étaient-ils pour toi? Et lequel t'a sauvé? Et si ta mère t'as abandonné c'est qu'elle a dut faire la même chose avec Sora.**_

 _ **-J'y viens, j'y viens. Après ça Nira a fait sortir son frère et sa sœur. Il ne restait donc plus qu'elle et Sora dans la grotte. Mais j'avais toujours aussi peur.**_

 _Sora s'avança lentement vers Akino et Nira fit de même tout en faisant attention de rester derrière elle. Sora tenta de rassurer la petite fille d'une voix tendre:_

 _-Akino. Nous ne te voulons pas de mal je t'assure. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis._

 _Mais la fillette de trois ans ne sembla pas entendre les mots doux du louveteau. Complètement tétanisé Akino continua de balbutier avec de grosses larmes roulant sur les joues et des pupilles aussi rétréci que deux petits pois:_

 _-Vous savez parler?! Où est ma maman? JE VEUX MA MAMAN!_

 _Elle se mit à hurler et à sangloter répétant d'une voix haché la même phrase. Elle entendit à peine Sora lui dire:_

 _-Akino, tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé? Elle t'a…_

 _-Sora. Laisse-moi m'en occuper._

 _Lorsque cette nouvelle voix d'homme adulte retenti les deux louveteau se retournèrent brusquement vers l'entrée de la grotte par laquelle on distingué la lumière crépusculaire du soleil. Il y avait deux loups de taille adulte qui fixait la scène avec sérieux. Tous deux échangèrent un regard avant que le loup, de gauche, une femelle apparement, n'appelle Sora et Nira:_

 _-Les filles venez._

 _Et Nira fut la première à obéir:_

 _-Oui maman._

 _Sora fut plus hésitante mais les suivit à son tour après avoir jeté un autre dernier inquiet sur Akino. Une fois seuls la petite fille louve leva des yeux craintifs vers le gros animal et commença à trembler quand elle le vit s'approcher. Elle ferma les yeux en se recroquevillant sur elle-même lorsqu'il approcha son museau d'elle après s'être assis. De sa voix grave et bienveillante elle l'entendit lui murmurer:_

 _-Bonsoir Akino. Je m'appelle Kaito. C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé dans la forêt hier soir et qui t'ai ramené ici._

 _À cette dernière phrase la petite fille sursauta et croisa enfin le regard de celui qui l'avait sauvé. Oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait d'invraisemblable dans le fait qu'elle discutait avec un loup parlant elle le supplia en empoignant les poils de son torse:_

 _-Vous savez où est ma maman!? Je vous en supplie ramenez moi à la maison! Je veux revoir ma maman!_

 _Sa supplique se transforma à nouveau en cris de sanglot et elle pleura à nouveau ses petits poings poilus et griffus collés contre ses yeux. Kaito resta sans bouger un instant pour laisser le temps à la petite de se calmer un peu. Une fois que ce fut le cas Akino sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la grosse patte du loup se poser sur son crâne entre ses oreilles pointus. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Kaito celui-ci déduit d'une voix pleine de sagesse:_

 _-Je vois. Ton esprit a obscurantisé ce qui c'est passé._

 _Il posa ensuite son front contre celui d'Akino et de son regard marron doré il la transperça du regard. Il lui déclara avec une voix sérieuse et beaucoup d'insistance:_

 _-Akino, tu as perdu connaissance pendant presque un jour. Souviens-toi de ce qui c'est passé. Remémore-toi les derniers événements avant que tu ne te réveilles dans cette grottes. Concentre-toi pour te souvenir._

 _«Ainsi tu comprendras pourquoi tu ne peux pas retourner auprès de Tashigi.» pensa-t-il_

* * *

 _Deux heures plus tard il faisait nuit dehors et le reste de la meute n'était toujours pas rentré dans la grotte. À un moment seulement ils avaient entendu les cris d'hystéries d'Akino qui les avaient tous fait sursauté. Sora avait voulu les rejoindre mais la louve adulte le lui avait interdit. Après ça plus rien pendant vingt minutes. Puis Kaito appela le reste de sa famille pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Il était l'heure pour tout le monde d'aller dormir._

 _Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés ils remarquèrent que Kaito était couché au fond de la grotte avec Akino déjà endormis entre ses pattes avant, reposant sa tête sur l'une d'elle. La petite avait à présent une apparence complète de loup. Le reste de la meute déduit que à cause du choc qu'elle avait eu en se rappelant de ce que sa mère lui avait fait elle avait inconsciemment réalisé une transformation complète. Quoi qu'il en soit elle avait réussi à s'endormir ce qui était positif. Les autres louveteaux sombrèrent également à grande facilité, Sora blottit contre le flan de Kaito et les trois autres collé contre la louve. À présent seuls les deux loups adultes étaient réveillés, ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que la louve ne baisse le regard vers Akino. Elle demanda d'une voix basse et sérieuse:_

 _-Tu lui as dis?_

 _Comprenant à quoi elle faisait allusion Kaito fit une tête de chien battu et répondit avec tristesse:_

 _-C'est trop tôt Maoro._

 _\- C'est trop tôt!? Laisse-moi te dire que plus tu attendras plus se seras dur pour elle. Et pour Sora aussi. C'est déjà mauvais de nous demander à nous de jouer la comédie… mais à Sora. C'est vraiment lâche de ta part de demander à ta propre fille de faire semblant. Tu entrain de faire une grosse erreur petit frère._

 _Maoro n'ajouta rien de plus et se coucha laissant son jeune frère méditer sur ses paroles. Au fond de lui il savait que sa sœur avait raison._

 _Quelques jours plus tard malgré le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi Akino semblait plutôt bien remonter la pente. Elle refusait d'en parler serte mais elle s'était grandement rapproché de la meute de loup qui l'avait adopté. Ces animaux parlants et fantastiques qui l'avaient accueilli à pattes ouvertes étaient tous de la même famille, la famille Moonlight. Kaito et Maoro étaient frère et sœur. Maoro l'aînée était la mère de trois petits louveteaux. Nira sa fille aînée qui était âgé de six ans, Elbram son cadet qui avait quatre ans et enfin Liv sa benjamine qui avait deux ans. Quand à Sora, elle était leur cousine, et donc la fille unique Kaito. Elle était légèrement plus jeune que Nira._

 _Akino s'entendait bien avec tous les membres de cette famille, surtout avec Sora avec qui elle jouait presque toute la journée. La fillette avait put comprendre que les loups avec qui elle vivait ne portait pas l'espèce humaine dans leur cœur, et elle ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Donc pour éviter de les contrarié elle ne revêtait jamais une apparence complètement humaine. Cependant au quotidien elle gardait une apparence mixte. Quelques fois elle prenait une apparence complète de loup, grâce à Kaito elle avait rapidement appris à gérer sa métamorphose. Elle avait retrouvé une profonde joie de vivre avec cette meute de loup elle en venait même à les considérer comme sa propre famille._

 _Mais un jour…_

 _Cela faisait déjà un peu plus d'un mois qu'Akino vivait avec la famille Moonlight. Elle y avait parfaitement trouvé sa place et réussissait même à parler un peu de son traumatisme. Avant qu'elle n'en parle elle n'allait bien qu'en apparence. Mais elle faisait toujours des cauchemars la nuit. Mais depuis qu'elle avait commencer à en parler elle parvenait enfin à réellement surmonter son choc._

 _ **-Alors grâce à cette meute de loup tu as fini par complètement surmonter ton traumatisme.**_

 _ **-Oui mais c'était surtout grâce à Kaito. C'est avec lui que je me sentait le plus alaise pour en parler.**_

 _ **-Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas. Ta mère t'a abandonné parce que tu étais à moitié louve. Elle a donc abandonné Sora aussi.**_

 _ **-Sora et moi… nous n'avons pas la même mère. On est née du même père.**_

 _ **-QUOI!? Alors ça veux dire que… si Kaito était le père de Sora alors c'était…**_

 _ **-Oui. C'était mon père à moi aussi. Mais je ne le savait pas à ce moment là.**_

 _Akino avait pris sa forme entière de loup, elle faisait toujours ça quand elle jouait à la bagarre avec Sora. Bien qu'à chaque fois c'était elle qui gagnait la petite fille riait toujours aussi fort que la fille de Kaito. Tous ça se passant sous les regards attendis du reste de la meute. Akino n'avait d'ailleurs jamais remarqué qu'à chaque moment de complicité avec Sora, Kaito affichait toujours des sourires émus. À la fin de leur partie la fillette louve avait repris sa forme mixte, elle était assise à côté de Sora et toute deux reprenaient leur souffle. Finalement la petite fille se jeta à nouveau sur Sora s'agrippant fermement à son cou par derrière. Blottissant son visage dans sa fourrure su louveteau elle lui déclara avec un profond bonheur et une grande sincérité:_

 _-Je t'aime Sora, tu es vraiment fantastique._

 _-Moi aussi je t'aime petite-sœur._

 _Tout de suite Sora lâcha un soubresaut se rendant immédiatement compte de la gravité des mots qui lui avaient échappé, et elle n'était pas la seule. Akino était tellement surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre qu'elle se laissa glisser le long du dos du louveteau. Elle remarqua ensuite que tout le reste de la meute avait relevé la tête vers Sora. Il semblait que la fille de Kaito avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et que maintenant tout le monde appréhendait quelque chose. Un silence pesant régna jusqu'à ce que le regard de Sora et celui d'Akino se croisèrent. La plus jeune lui demanda avec de grands yeux rond sur une voix assez choqué:_

 _Pour… pourquoi tu m'as appelé comme ça Sora?_

 _Cette dernière lança un regard affolé à son père qui fit quelques pas vers elles. Akino le regarda et vit qu'il semblait gêné par quelque chose. Maoro était restée en retrait avec ses enfants, l'ambiance était devenu si tendu tout d'un coup que Liv c'était carrément caché entre les pattes de sa mère. Elle dit à son frère d'une voix très sérieuse:_

 _-Il faut que tu lui dises Kaito. Maintenant._

 _Akino qui commençait sérieusement à ne plus rien comprendre commençait à être effrayé. Elle demanda de sa petite voix:_

 _-Mais me dire quoi?_

 _Kaito s'avança vers la petite fille avant de lui faire une terrible révélation sur une voix hésitante et coupable:_

 _-Si… si Sora t'a appelé comme ça c'est parce que… c'est parce que tu es vraiment sa petite-sœur. Tu es ma fille Akino._

 _L'enfant resta figé sur place complètement sous le choc de cette révélation. Elle avait… un père. Mais disait-il la vérité? L'heure des explications allait enfin sonné._

 _À présent toute la meute était installé en cercle. Akino entre Sora et Elbram s'était recroquevillé sur elle même, serrant ses genoux contre elle même. Elle regardait cependant Kaito qui était assis en face d'elle, pour une fois il semblait tout aussi confiant que sa sœur. Il allait tout lui expliquer sans rien lui cacher. Il commença alors:_

 _-J'ai connu Tashigi après avoir subi un traumatisme dont je n'avais pas encore réussi à me remettre. J'étais encore anéantis et meurtri par la mort d'Ailana, la mère de Sora._

 _À cette information Akino jeta tout comme Kaito un regard sur Sora qui affichait un air complètement abattu à l'évocation de sa mère. Leur père regarda à nouveau sa cadette et continua:_

 _-Sora n'avait que deux ans quand sa mère a été tué par des humains._

 _Akino fut doublement choqué en apprenant les circonstance de la mort d'Ailana et se demanda pourquoi d'une voix timide et hésitante:_

 _-Pourquoi on l'a tué?_

 _Et se fut Sora qui répondit une pointe de rancœur dans la voix:_

 _-Pour les mêmes raisons qui ont poussé ta mère à t'abandonner. Ma mère était de notre espèce, elle était aussi un être mi-humain mi-loup, comme nous tous. Elle était donc différente._

 _-Vous voulez dire que… vous pouvez aussi vous transformer en humain?!_

 _Cette fois c'est Maoro qui répondit à sa question pour mettre les points sur les i:_

 _-Kaito et moi ne le pouvons plus mais les enfants si._

 _Avant que Akino n'en demande d'avantage Kaito repris son récit attirant le regard de la petite:_

 _-Après la mort d'Ailana j'ai confié Sora à ma sœur. Maoro vivait dans la forêt, en tant que loup. Et à l'époque elle était enceinte d'Elbram, je savais mon louveteau en sécurité avec sa tante. J'avais pas la force d'élever ma fille moi-même à ce moment là, elle me rappelait encore trop sa mère. Après ça j'ai vécu seul de mon côté en tant qu'humain pendant un temps sans jamais revenir pour prendre des nouvelles de Sora._ _J'allais de ville en ville pour noyer mon chagrin. Il faut dire que j'aimais Ailana, et je croyais que jamais je n'arriverais à surmonter sa mort. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré ta mère Akino._

 _La petite fille eu un frisson à ce moment là. Rien qu'à l'évocation de sa mère elle sentait une profonde colère monter en elle comme à chaque fois qu'on en parlait. Kaito le vit bien et poursuivit sur un ton désolé:_

 _-Je ne lui cherche pas d'excuse pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. C'est tout simplement impardonnable et je n'arrive pas à croire que Tashigi était prête à te laisser mourir. J'ai sincèrement cru qu'elle était différente. Je l'ai sincèrement aimé Akino, autant que j'ai aimé Ailana. Et je crois que si il n'y avait pas eu Sora j'aurais fini par lui révéler ma vraie nature. On a vécu heureux pendant un temps, et auprès d'elle j'ai fini par retrouver la joie de vivre. Et j'ai honte de me l'avouer à moi-même mais à cet époque j'étais près à renoncer au premier enfant que j'ai eu. Mais voilà, une semaine avant mes vingt cinq ans elle m'a annoncé qu'elle t'attendait. Et à ce moment là, alors que j'allais avoir un bébé avec Tashigi je me suis souvenu que j'avais déjà un enfant, une fille que j'avais totalement laissé derrière moi depuis plus d'un an. Et là j'allais être obligé de faire un choix décisif._

 _ **-Un choix décisif? Comment ça?**_

 _ **-Maoro avait décidé de vivre en tant que louve. Et comme c'est elle qui a élevé Sora pendant plus d'un an quand elle était petite cela a fait que ma sœur c'est habitué à une vie de louve elle aussi. Mais Tashigi était de la race des humains, cela présageait donc pour moi une vie humaine aussi.**_

 _ **-Je ne comprend toujours pas. C'était quoi ce choix?**_

 _ **-Notre père allait être obligé de renoncer à l'une d'entre nous pour vivre auprès de l'autre. Il allait devoir abandonné l'une de ses filles. Et au final… il a choisi Sora.**_

 _Maoro déclara sur un ton solennel:_

 _-Tu dois savoir Akino que chez les loups de notre espèce nous naissons avec du sang humain et du sang de loup en nous. Mais au bout d'un certain âge nous devons choisir notre vie sans retour en arrière possible. Nous devons décidé si nous voulons vivre en tant qu'humain ou en tant que loup pour le reste de nos jours._

 _-Exactement. J'ai donc choisi de revenir auprès de Sora et de vivre une de loup. Ce n'est pas juste pour toi je sais mais j'ai abandonné Tashigi alors que je savais qu'elle te portait dans son ventre._

 _À chaque mot Akino se murait un peu plus dans son silence, un silence qui n'envisageait rien de bon. Kaito s'excusa, comprenant parfaitement qu'elle lui en veuille:_

 _-Je comprend que tu sois en colère contre moi Akino. Mais vois-tu, même si tu ne me voyais pas moi j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi, je t'ai regardai grandir. Et quand je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt et que je t'ai vu blessé j'ai tout de suite compris ce qui c'est passé. Que je m'étais trompé sur Tashigi et qu'elle était comme tous les autres humains: intolérante à la différence._

 _Voulant tenter d'apaiser la rancune que Akino ressentait Maoro prit la défense de son frère:_

 _-Akino, même si ta colère est légitime ton père t'aime du plus profond de son cœur. Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde a te ramener ici. Il ne t'a pas quitté une seule fois pendant que tu étais inconsciente. Lorsque que tu t'es réveillé nous étions seulement partit chasser. On s'était absenté pendant dix minute à peine._

 _Akino ne disait rien, elle restait fermement recroquevillé sur elle même et ne regardait plus personne. Elle croyait à cette histoire, mais elle ne savait pas comment l'interpréter, et elle sentait que tous les regards de la meute étaient braqués sur elle. Finalement elle se leva le regard baissé ombragé par sa frange. Et elle prit une direction quelconque décidant de s'en aller. Voyant cela Sora se leva brusquement l'interpella:_

 _-Akino où tu vas? Tu ne peux pas…_

 _Mais son père la coupa avec une légère sévérité dans la voix:_

 _-Sora, stop._

 _Kaito comprenait que Akino avait besoin de s'isoler. Néanmoins il dit à sa fille cadette qui s'arrêta dès qu'il parla:_

 _-Akino essaye de ne pas oublier que tu n'es pas seule. Tu fais parti de cette famille… et tu en faisais déjà parti avant même que tu n'arrives ici._

 _Restant immobile pendant un court instant Akino s'engouffra dans la forêt sans se retourner._

 _ **-Tu étais en colère contre ton père?**_

 _ **-C'est une des nombreuses questions que je me suis posée. Je me suis isolé pour réfléchir à tout ça. J'ai fait le point toute la journée et toute la nuit. Et je suis revenue le lendemain matin une fois que j'ai eu les idées complètement clairs. J'avais une faveur importante à demander à mon père.**_

 _Akino avait couru sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne enfin le repère des loups. Les genoux tout écorché elle s'était arrêté complètement essoufflé devant toute SA famille. Ils la regardaient tous avec de grand yeux surpris de la voir réapparaître dans cet état. Kaito était devant le reste des loups, lui et Akino ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Il eut un soubresaut lorsqu'il l'entendit dire entre deux halètements:_

 _-Papa…_

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de placer une qu'Akino s'élança à nouveau avec le peu de force qui lui restait pour se jeter sur son père, des larmes venant perler ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle atteignit Kaito elle engouffra son visage dans les poils blanc de son père et saisit son pelage de ses deux petites mains. Le grand loup s'assit et attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme. Les autres loups vinrent se mettre en cercle autour d'eux. Finalement Akino leva les yeux vers son père, et d'un regard inondé de larmes elle le supplia d'exaucer une faveur:_

 _-Papa s'il-te-plaît, je t'en supplie, donne moi un autre prénom._

 _Un «HEIN!» collectif se fit entendre de la part de tous les loups. Akino baissa les yeux et se remit à pleurer et à sangloter son front contre le torse de son père avant de continuer:_

 _-Je la hais, je hais ma… Tashigi de m'avoir abandonné. Mais toi papa je ne te hais pas de m'avoir abandonné, je comprend tes raisons. Mais je ne veux plus rien avoir qui me vienne de cette femme. Je t'en pris, donne-moi un autre prénom._

 _Kaito fixa sa fille d'un air sérieux. Lorsque sa cadette s'écarta de lui et lâcha ses poils il posa sa grosse patte sur sa tête pour qu'elle le regarde, ce qu'elle fit. Il lui demanda d'une voix calme et sage:_

 _-Tu pense que tu te sentiras mieux après?_

 _Elle le regarda un instant avec de grands yeux et la bouche entrouverte. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant et alors qu'une énième larme coula le long de sa joue elle répondit d'une petite voix pleine de certitude:_

 _-Oui._

 _Il afficha un léger sourire et déplaça sa patte sur la joue de sa fille. Fermant les yeux avec un sourire confiant il ne les rouvrit que pour lui déclarer avec bienveillance:_

 _-Dans ce cas, bienvenue chez toi, Yuki Moonlight._

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que sa vous a plut j'avais hâte de vous montrer ce chapitre. Par contre pour la vie présente il va falloir m'aider un peu. Je pense qu'il faut avancer dans le temps donc au prochain chapitre on est dans l'arc les grands jeux inter magique.**


	12. Jeu dangereux

**Pour ce chapitre je savais pas trop quoi faire. Alors au début je l'ai fait au feeling. Mais après je me suis mit à penser à ceux qui trouve que ça stagne des deux côté alors ce chapitre va vous faire plaisir.**

 **Vilandel je suppose que si je ne reçois plus de commentaire c'est parce que tout le monde est partit en vacance dans des lieux où il n'y a pas internet. Je suppose que les autres finiront par revenir. En tout cas toi tu es là et ça sa me touche. J'espère que tu te régale avec toute ces nouvelles lectures que je sort pendant ces vacances.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12: Jeu dangereux**

Demain était LE jour J. Demain commençait la compétition des grands jeux inter magique. Cette même compétition qui élisait la meilleure guilde de tout le royaume de Fiore. En sept ans Sabertooth avait conquit et conservé la première place. Tout ça grâce à cet homme effrayant qui leur servait de maître. Mais c'était surtout grâce aux cinq mages, c'est eux qui faisait toute la différence. Minerva Orlando, Rufus Roy, Orga Nanagia, Sting Eucliff et aussi…

«Non, non, non, non, non, noooon! Il ne faut pas que je pense à lui.» pensa Yukino en secouant vivement la tête.

La jeune femme évitait toujours le plus possible de penser au beau dragon ténébreux à cause des réactions indésirables qu'il provoquait en elle. Rien que par une simple petite pensée pour lui à vrai dire. Elle devait à tout pris éviter de ce déstabiliser à cause de lui. Surtout après ce que Gnema lui avait dit hier, ou plutôt imposé.

 _ **Hier dans l'après-midi**_

 _Comme a son habitude Yukino était tranquillement assise à une table dans un coin isolé de la guilde quand Sting était venu à sa rencontre. La jeune femme pensa d'abord qu'il venait tenter auprès d'elle une nouvelle technique de drague mais le visage froid et hautain qu'il lui témoignait indiquait tout le contraire. Il l'informa d'un ton très glacial:_

 _-Le maître veut te voir._

 _La jeune femme sembla surprise un instant mais hocha la tête et se leva. Mais alors qu'elle passa à côté du dragon de lumière ce dernier lui murmura à voix basse avec froideur comme pour éviter qu'on entende:_

 _-Ne t'approche plus de Rogue._

 _La jeune fille sursauta et avant même qu'elle ne put se tourner vers Sting ce dernier était déjà loin. Il lui avait dit ça d'un ton réprobateur, comme-ci il l'accusait de faire du mal à Rogue. Quoi qu'il en soit elle se dirigea vers le bureau du maître terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seule face à cette brute. Et une fois qu'elle y fut et que la porte se referma derrière elle, Yukino fit face à l'homme terrifiant, debout et droite au milieu de la salle comme le mat d'un bateau. Pourtant elle avait trop peur de croiser son regard donc elle le gardait baisser et ravala à de multiple fois sa salive. Elle ne le voyait pas mais elle le sentait, cet effroyable regard menaçant qui était posé sur elle. Un silence lourd et terrifiant s'installa jusqu'à ce que Genma ne le brise:_

 _-Tu vas remplacer Minerva dans l'équipe qui représentera notre guilde._

 _Yukino redressa le regard surpris par cette annonce. Le maître continua:_

 _-Estime-toi honoré de l'honneur que je te fais, se sera l'occasion pour toi de montrer une fois de plus que tu es digne de faire partit de la meilleur guilde de Fiore. J'espère pour toi que tu en as conscience?_

 _Yukino ne dit et se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Il lui dit alors:_

 _-Dans ce cas tu peux disposer._

 _Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Une fois hors du bureau elle s'était mit à marcher hors de la guilde pour réfléchir à tous ça. Au fond d'elle Yukino n'était pas sûre d'en avoir envie mais elle savait que si elle avait prononcé un seul «mais» son maître de guilde aurait put voir cela comme un signe de faiblesse et il l'aurait exclu de la guilde._

 **(retour au présent)**

Aujourd'hui elle avait accepté l'idée qu'elle allait participé aux grands jeux inter magique, l'idée ne lui plaisait toujours pas mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, en allant à Crocus peut-être croiserait-elle Lucy Heartfilia. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Vers 21h00 elle se dit qu'il était temps de quitter la guilde. Elle se leva donc calmement et partit sans poser un seul regard sur les quelques mages qui étaient encore. Pourtant elle était observé, et pas par n'importe qui. Ce quelqu'un la fixait intensément les yeux froncer et se leva plantant sans rien dire son ami et deux exceeds.

* * *

Yukino marcha calmement dans les rues de la ville la tête penchée. Elle semblait être dans une profonde réflexion. Mais en réalité ce n'était pas ça, la voix tentait à nouveau de ce manifester. Elle le sentait et faisait tout pour la repousser. Pourtant…

 _Il te tend un piège. Méfie-toi._

-La ferme! _Rumina-t-elle à bout de nerfs. Tais-toi._

Cette voix ne la laissera donc jamais en paix, c'était pire qu'un harcèlement. Elle continua de marcher d'un pas un peu plus agité lorsque soudain elle sentit une présence; une présence dans l'ombre. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite mais elle s'était arrêtée juste devant une ruelle sombre et étroite. Elle fixa intensément l'obscurité qui anéantissait toute lumière dans ce passage étroit, la présence venait de là, elle en était certaine.

 _C'est auprès d'elle que j'aurais des réponses à ce qui m'arrive._

Rogue ruminait tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Yukino sentait sa présence. Il s'était pourtant transformé en ombre. Et quand il le faisait la nuit même Sting ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il était là. Soudain la voix de Yukino le sortit totalement de ses pensées:

-Monsieur Rogue, c'est vous?

Alors non seulement elle sentait sa présence mais en plus elle savait que c'était lui. En tout cas ça ne servait plus à rien de rester cacher dans l'ombre maintenant. Il sortit donc de la ruelle et apparue face à Yukino comme une créature née de la boule d'obscurité du passage étroit. Ils étaient à présent face à face dans une situation des plus embarrassante. Pourquoi était-il là? Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il l'avait suivit. Et d'ailleurs il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait suivit, ça avait été plus fort que plus, plus qu'instinctif. Emporté par une profonde volonté d'avoir des réponse et surtout un désir ardent. Le brun détourna le regard en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsque Yukino le devança:

-Je suis désolé mais… vous ne devriez pas être ici.

Le jeune homme posa les yeux sur elle l'air surpris. Elle semblait gêné et avait détourné le regard, se mordant les lèvres. Dans cette guilde de mage puissant Yukino savait que plus elle évitait de se faire remarquer mieux se serait. Elle avait déjà l'air de contrarié Sting, et apparemment c'était en rapport avec Rogue. Et la dernière chose dont Yukino avait besoin c'était d'être dans le collimateur d'un des cinq mages d'élites de Sabertooth. Elle décida donc de tourner les talons en sortant la première excuse qui lui vînt:

-Je suis désolé mais je dois aller me préparer pour demain. Le maître m'a désigné pour remplacer mademoiselle et…

-Attend!

Yukino fut troublé par deux choses qui la firent rougir. La première était ce tutoiement soudain et la seconde était qu'il lui avait attrapé le poignet. Bien entendu ils ressentir de nouveau ce violent sentiment de familiarité entre eux mais pour une fois ils ne se laissèrent déstabiliser par ça. Sans la regarder, les yeux ombragés par sa frange noir il lui demanda exigeant une réponse:

-Qu'est-ce-que Sting t'a dis?

Comment savait-il ça? Comme avait-il deviné qu'il y avait un quelconque rapport entre ses mots et Sting. Quoi qu'il en soit elle menti en tentant de dégager son poignet, la panique commençant à monter:

-Mais rien enfin, et puis qu'est-ce-que monsieur Sting vient faire là dedans?

À ses mots Rogue la tira par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui dans l'obscurité de la ruelle. Elle était à présent plaqué au mur les poignets contre la pierre froide menottés par les mains musclé de Rogue. Yukino ne voyait pas son visage, pourtant elle sentait que son regard était posé sur elle. Et bien qu'elle aurait trop honte pour l'admettre Yukino se sentait plus excité qu'effrayé. Ce qui l'effrayait par contre c'est qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Alors qu'elle sentait que ses joues étaient chaudes elle entendit la voix de Rogue la gronder:

-Ne me mens pas, Yukino.

Yukino eut un soubresaut, elle était complètement déstabilisé par son attitude trop familière. Aurait-il lui aussi le même sentiment de familiarité en sa présence? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la question que Rogue lui demanda à nouveau l'air d'exiger sa réponse:

-Alors? Qu'est-ce-que Sting t'a dis?

Sentant bien que le seul moyen d'échapper à la situation était de dire la vérité Yukino détourna le regard sentant la froideur de la pierre sur sa joue gauche. Alors que le regard rouge sang de Rogue était toujours posé sur elle en attente d'une réponse elle balbutia:

-Il m'a dis de ne pas vous approcher et c'est ce que je compte faire. Je ne tien pas plus à être dans le collimateur du maître que dans le sien. **(temps d'arrêt)** Maintenant, pouvez-vous me laisser partir s'il-vous-plaît?

Rogue émit un grondement sourd en fronçant les sourcils. Sting se mêlait de quelque chose de trop personnel et le brun n'appréciait pas. Et tout ça malgré lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yukino était une affaire personnel et il comprenait encore moins pourquoi ça le contrarié autant qu'on veuille l'éloigner de lui. Rogue était plus que frustré et à cran de ce sentiment de familiarité qu'elle lui inspirée. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait ce sentiment, cette sensation d'oublie était pour lui très violent, pire que le sentiment de familiarité lui-même. Il se demandait si Yukino était également dans cette situation mais bien sûr il n'oserait jamais le lui demander.

Rogue avait trouvé un moyen d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Et bien que ce n'était pas un moyen très respectueux il était près à en venir à ça. Et puis il se surprenait même à en mourir d'envie. D'une main il attrapa le visage de Yukino, la paume sous son menton, le pouce pressé contre sa joue gauche et ses quatre autres doigts sur la droite. Ainsi, il la força à tourner le visage dans sa direction et même si la jeune fille ne pouvait pas voir ses expressions faciales elle commençait sérieusement à craindre la suite. Grâce à ses pouvoirs Rogue lui voyait dans l'obscurité, et de ce fait il voyait la bouche entrouverte de la jeune fille entre ses doigts. Totalement à sa merci Yukino resta paralysée et lâcha un cri étouffé de surprise lorsqu'une bouche vînt à l'assaut de la sienne avec une sensualité des plus exquises. Elle ferma ses paupières crispé tandis que le baiser devînt langoureux et que son visage fut teint du plus adorable des rouges du monde. Yukino avait le tournis en sentant la langue de Rogue se nouer à la sienne. Elle avait bien tenté de suivre sa raison et avait essayé de le repousser avec sa main libre. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait gagné c'était quelques secondes à pouvoir palper à travers son pull gris les pectoraux divin de Rogue avant qu'il ne plaque de nouveau ce poignet contre le mur. Le brun refusait de lâcher sa bouche, comme il attendait quelque chose et qu'il ne partira sans l'avoir eu.

Soudain ses paupières se crispèrent. Ça y est. Des images se dessiner dans ses yeux clos et des sons d'un autres monde vinrent flotter à ses oreilles.

 _Il faisait nuit, mais la forêt était magnifiquement éclairé par la douce et délicate lumière blanche de la lune. On entendait le son d'une délicate brise qui faisait danser le feuillage des arbres, tous centenaires. Au milieu de cette forêt majestueuse deux personnes, un homme et une femme était enlacé. La fille c'était la même que les autres fois, ses longs cheveux bleus lunaires qui dansaient eux aussi dans le vent étaient inoubliable. Ses yeux étaient cachés par sa frange mais on pouvait distinguer un fil de larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle avait le menton collé dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant dont on ne voyait pas le visage. Tous ce qu'on voyait de lui c'était ses cheveux noir ainsi que la main qu'il avait passé à l'arrière du crâne de sa belle. Les deux semblaient se tenir désespérément, comme pour tenter en vain de combler un obstacle lourd et cruel obstacle se dressait entre eux. Puis leurs voix torturés et désespérés résonnèrent:_

 _-Yuki…_

 _-Raios… je t'aime. Mais peut importe le choix que je ferais dans dix huit jours une part de moi sera éternellement malheureuse._

Rogue ouvrit les yeux en grand, ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécis à la taille de deux petits pois. La toucher, des contacts physique et même la simple vue de sa personne, c'était ça qui provoquait ses visions. Et par conséquent c'était elle qui creusait un peu plus à chaque contacte le sentiment de manque qu'il ressentait. Même en l'embrassant ce manque n'avait fait que croître d'avantage. Et d'ailleurs ce goût… c'était comme ci ce n'était pas la première qu'il goûtait ces lèvres. Tous ceci mélangé au trouble que lui avait causé cette nouvelle vision Rogue avait baissé sa garde ce qui permis à Yukino de ce libérer de son emprise. Elle le repoussa violemment en poussant un faible cri bouleversé avant de prendre la fuite complètement bouleversé par ce qui venait de ce passer. Rogue ne la poursuit pas et resta dans la ruelle à écouter le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignait petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Mais de chacun des deux côté, le majeur et l'index effleurant leurs lèvres une même pensée demeure.

Ce goût. Il me rappelle tellement quelque chose. Comme-ci ce n'était pas notre premier baiser.

Et alors que Yukino courait toujours elle l'entendit à nouveau.

 _Dans son esprit il n'a plus aucun souvenir de toi, de notre histoire. Mais au plus profond de son cœur il reste des traces. Des bribes qui n'ont pas entièrement disparu avec le temps._

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous à plut. Comme mots d'auteur pour la fin de ce chapitre tout ce que j'ai à donner c'est le titre du prochain chapitre.**

 **"Un bonheur à jamais incomplet"**


	13. Un bonheur à jamais incomplet

**Quand on se réincarne des choses déjà vécu dans la vie antérieur se répète dans la vie présente. Remarquerez-vous en lisant ce chapitre et en le comparant avec le 10.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit un destin tragique attend Raios et Yuki. Et dans ce chapitre ce dresse un obstacle des plus cruel.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13: Un bonheur à jamais incomplet**

 _-Voilà Raios. Maintenant tu connais toute mon histoire._

 _Yuki était toute recroquevillée contre elle même, raconter son passé semblait être très douloureux pour elle, et pour Sora aussi. En effet la louve, couché à côté de sa cadette les oreilles lourdement abaissé lâchait de temps à autres des couinements de tristesse. Alors que Yuki avait revêtit ses traits d'humain elle sentit la main de Raios lui caresser le dos de haut en bas pour la détendre. Puis sans arrêter son geste il lui demanda tendrement:_

 _-Comment est mort ton père? Et où est le reste de votre famille aujourd'hui?_

 _Pour toute réaction Yuki ne put retenir ses sanglots et enfouis son visage dans ses mains pleurant d'une façon qui laissait entendre toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Raios ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi. La faire pleurer était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Instinctivement il l'attira contre lui et s'excusa avec de lourd remord:_

 _-Je suis désolé Yuki. Pardonne-moi. Je voulais seulement en savoir un peu plus, mon but n'était pas de rouvrir de douloureuses blessures je…_

 _Mais il fut coupé lorsque la jeune fille posa son index sur les lèvres du démon, plongeant son regard dans le sien. À ce simple contact Raios sentit tout un frisson le parcourir, il était chamboulé rien que par le fait de voir son visage si près du sien il sentait quelque chose de violent le submerger sans trop savoir ce que c'était. Yuki lui souriait tristement avant de le rassurer:_

 _-Pas besoin de t'excuser Raios. Tu n'es responsable de rien dans cette histoire._

 _Puis elle ferma les yeux et se releva avant de remettre ses tongs. Passant chaque main dans l'ample manche du bras opposé elle se tourna vers la tombe de son père. Sora et Raios se relevèrent aussi, la louve se colla contre la cuisse de sa sœur et le démon, d'un geste hésitant, passa un bras autour de son épaule. La tête lourdement abattu et les lèvres tremblantes Yuki s'exprima d'une petite voix pleine de douleur et tristesse parcouru par un frisson d'effroi:_

 _-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entrer dans les détails de cet histoire. Disons que pour faire court ils sont tous mort._

 _En entendant ça Raios tourna un regard choqué vers la jeune fille qui sembla se tendre à ce souvenir tout comme sa sœur. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler car elle rajouta, toujours sur le même ton torturé:_

 _-Maoro…Liv… Nira… Elbram… et notre père. Ils ont tous été tués par des humains quand Sora et moi n'avions que sept et dix ans. Nous aussi nous étions censé mourir avec le reste de notre famille mais…_

 **Il y a dix huit ans**

Kaito: Les filles cachez-vous ici et ne sortez pas tant que vous entendrez du bruit.

Yuki (tendant les pattes vers lui): NON PAPA! JE VEUX RESTER AVEC TOI!

Kaito (souriant et pleurant): Je vous aime mes filles. Ne l'oubliez jamais. Je serais toujours avec vous quoi qu'il arrive, dans vos cœurs. Veillez bien l'une sur l'autre.

Sora (bouleversé): Papa…

Kaito (une patte sur la joue de Sora): Courage ma grande fille. Prends bien soin de ta sœur.

Dans ses dernières paroles Kaito avait parlé avec une voix dénuéede peur pour donner du courage à ses louveteaux. Puis déposant un dernier baiser sur leurs fronts il partit souriant et s'éloigna peu à peu des roseaux où il avait caché ses deux filles. Alors qu'il s'éloignait Sora devait à contre cœur retenir Yuki pour ne pas qu'elle ne suive. Elle détourna le regard, mais Yuki elle vit au loin entre les arbres de la forêt la silhouette de son père pousser un hurlement de loup qui les brisa. Il attendit que les poursuivants se rapprochent assez et partit dans la direction opposé pour éloigner ces humains le plus possible de ses filles. Yuki le vit partir dans la nuit noir poursuivit par les lumières des torches.

 **Retour au présent**

 _-Notre père a sacrifié sa vie pour nous sauver._

 _-Je suis sincèrement désolée Yuki. Kaito avait vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, j'aurais bien aimé le rencontrer._

 _Yuki leva les yeux vers lui et lui déclara d'un sourire larmoyant:_

 _-Je pense que papa t'aurait beaucoup apprécié, peu importe ta nature._

* * *

 _C'est côte à côte que Yuki et Raios rentrèrent à la maison au milieu des gigantesques arbres de la forêt. Sora était repartit de son côté préférant vivre dans les bois. Elle faisait confiance à sa petite-sœur, si Yuki pensait que Raios n'était pas une menace pour elle alors c'est que c'était vrai. Ce dernier d'ailleurs était profondément plongé dans ses pensés. L'histoire de Yuki avait beau être horrible elle était néanmoins très instructif pour le démon. Il se rendait compte que même si ses congénères étaient des monstres les trois génitrices n'avaient pas menti traitant les humains d'être intolérant._

 _Ayant légèrement assez de ce silence Raios, qui était quelques pas derrière Yuki, lança doucement une remarque pour parler avec elle:_

 _-Tu avais l'air vraiment très proche de ta famille. Tu les aimais vraiment n'est-ce-pas?_

 _Et elle lui répondit,doucement avec nostalgie:_

 _-Oui. Ils étaient tout pour moi. Et après leur mort, sans Sora, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de continuer à vivre. Après qu'on ait perdu notre famille nous avons continuer à vivre l'une pour l'autre. Et même si Sora détestait ça elle a accepter de reprendre sa forme humaine pour que nous puissions nous déplacer en toute discrétion._

 _-Ta sœur n'aimait pas prendre une apparence humaine? À cause de sa mère je suppose._

 _-Oui elle ne supportait pas d'avoir la même apparence physique que ceux qui ont tué Ailana. Tu sais elle n'a pas beaucoup de souvenir de sa mère, elle était trop petite quand elle est morte. Mais elle m'a dit que même si elle ne se souvient pas des traits de son visage elle se souvient l'avoir aimé et qu'elle aussi l'aimait._

 _-Je vois… Je suppose que tu aurais aimé que vous aillez la même mère._

 _Alors que jusque là ils marchaient l'un devant l'autre, Yuki s'arrêta brusquement à cette remarque sans se retourner vers le démon. Du coup ce dernier s'arrêta lui aussi se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Alors qu'elle était de dos à lui la jeune fille en yukata leva les yeux vers le ciel pour regarder la lune entre le feuillage des arbres. Puis elle déclara d'une voix calme et très pensive:_

 _-Je pense que si j'avais connue Ailana, alors oui je lui aurais sûrement dis ça. Que j'aurais préféré que ce soit elle ma mère. Mais durant les années que j'ai passé auprès de ma famille ma vraie mère me rendait très heureuse._

 _Là Raios ne comprenait plus rien. Sa mère, Yuki semblait tellement la mépriser que quand elle lui avait parlé d'elle elle l'appelait par son prénom. Complètement décontenancé il balbutia:_

 _-Quoi mais… Tu disais que tu haïssais Tashigi et que tu ne voulais plus rien d'elle et que c'est pour ça que tu as changé de nom et là tu me dis…_

 _Mais brusquement elle se retourna et le coupa d'un air strict:_

 _-J'ai dis «ma vraie mère» Raios. Pas ma mère biologique._

 _Là, Raios ne comprit définitivement plus rien. Et voyant qu'il était complètement pris au dépourvu Yuki s'approcha de lui et lui expliqua tendrement:_

 _-Raios, serte je te l'accorde les liens du sang on leur valeur. Mais les liens du cœurs eux sont beaucoup plus important. C'est comme-ci tu avais d'un côté des cailloux et de l'autre des diamants._

 _-Je ne comprend pas…_

 _-Tashigi n'est ma mère que dans le sens où c'est elle qui m'a mise au monde. Mais m'avoir mise au monde ne suffit pas pour être une vraie mère. Une mère c'est quelqu'un qui t'aime inconditionnellement, qui essaie de te guider dans tes choix, qui t'apprend ce qui est juste ou mauvais. Bref c'est quelqu'un qui est là pour toi. Et pour moi Maoro a toujours était ce quelqu'un._

 _Yuki n'arrêterait jamais de surprendre Raios et de l'instruire sur la vie, l'amour et les émotions. Dans une surprise qui ne cessait de croître il articula:_

 _-Ta tante?_

 _-Oui ma tante. Durant ces quelques années de bonheur que nous avons vécu tous ensemble Maoro a toujours été comme une mère pour moi. Et je l'aimais comme tel._

 _-Je vois, l'amour et un lien plus fort que le sang._

 _-C'est ça._

 _Elle s'apprêta à reprendre sa marche quand le démon lui demanda après une profonde réflexion intérieur:_

 _-Est-ce-que le fait d'avoir des liens de sang avec mère fait qu'il y a de l'amour entre nous?_

 _Dans sa voix Yuki sentait qu'il était dans l'attente désespéré d'une réponse. Elle se retourna vers lui avec ses grand yeux brun. Elle était surprise par sa question mais lui répondit avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix:_

 _-Il n'y a que toi qui puisse répondre à cette question Raios._

 _-Pourquoi tu as l'air si triste? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal?_

 _Elle se ferma les joues rouges comme une pivoine. À quoi bon nier à présent? La vérité c'est que Yuki avait mal à l'idée qu'il y ait une autre femme dans le cœur de Raios. D'une voix à la fois honteuse elle avoua en fuyant le regard du démon:_

 _-Parce que tu occupe une place très particulière dans mon cœur…_

 _Le démon ne semblait pas comprendre ce que sa bienfaitrice cherchait à lui faire comprendre. Fermant brutalement les yeux le visage peint d'un rouge éclatant, elle libéra les mots qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contenir:_

 _-Raios, depuis le baiser dans l'étang, et même avant je suis tombée amoureuse de toi._

 _Le démon, la bouche fermé, écarquilla les yeux. Il était surpris voir presque choqué par l'aveu de Yuki. La jeune fille releva timidement les yeux pour observer sa réaction. Elle lut bien le choc sur son visage, et emplie d'un profond désarroi face à son silence elle se mit à frotter ses yeux plein de larmes et en exprimant ses lamentations en sanglot:_

 _-Depuis que tu est entrée dans ma vie je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Avant je n'avais que Sora et tout me paraissait limpide. Je serais partie avec elle mais maintenant… l'idée de ne plus te revoir me torture._

 _Les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcée créèrent en lui la plus profonde et la plus douloureuse des peurs au monde. «Ne plus le revoir» qu'est-ce-que cela signifiait? Pourquoi devrait-elle partir?Pourquoi devraient-ils se dirent adieux? Alors qu'elle vient à peine de lui confesser ses sentiments. Raios ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour. Un jour Yuki lui avait demandée si il l'aimait et il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Comment peut-on répondre à une question quand on n'en comprend pas l'objet. Il sortit brusquement de sa réflexion lorsqu'il sentit Yuki venir se blottir contre son torse pour y déverser toutes ses larmes remplient de douleur. Ne comprenant pas son chagrin si soudain Raios l'enlaça tout de même avec hésitation. Pour lui une chose était sûr, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure. Alors il la garda dans ses bras et resta silencieux, attendant que ses sanglots se calment. Et quand se fut le cas elle s'écarta légèrement de lui les mains toujours sur son torse et la tête lourdement abaissé. Alors que ses mains tenait fermement et tendrement ses épaules il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. La jeune fille pleurait toujours mais ne rejeta pas le geste. Tendrement et patiemment Raios lui demanda:_

 _-Yuki je ne comprend ce que tu me dis. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous dire adieux? Moi si je ne veux plus retourner là d'où je viens c'est parce que tu es là. Avant toi j'étais dans la solitude, je pense que si tu t'en allais tu me manquerais._

 _-Mais Sora aussi sera seule sans moi._

 _-Qu'est-ce-que ta sœur à avoir là-dedans? Jamais je t'empêcherais de la voir. Je ne veux en aucun cas te faire souffrir._

 _-Mais ça je le sais très bien Raios. C'est seulement que…_

 _Yuki recula brusquement en détournant le regard, coupant tout contact physique avec celui qu'elle aime. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir et la jeune fille en yukata se remit à pleurer collant une main sur sa bouche. Cependant Raios voulait savoir, alors il combla l'espace entre eux et empoigna fermement ses épaules. Il lui demanda ensuite d'une voix plus forte qui semblait inquiète:_

 _-Yuki quoi que tu ais à me dire, dis le moi. Je peux tout entendre venant de toi._

 _Le regard encré dans celui de l'autre un silence s'installa entre eux et même la mélodie de la nature ne calma pas la tension qu'il y avait par ces non-dits. Détournant encore une fois les yeux qui furent cachés sous sa frange Yuki se décida enfin à répondre avec une douloureuse tristesse:_

 _-La vérité Raios c'est que dans 18 jours j'aurais 25 ans. Je fais partie d'une espèce de loup qui possède le sang de l'homme et celui du loup en même temps. Durant le premier quart de nos vies nous avons la capacités de nous transformer à volonté en l'un où l'autre. Mais… arrivé à l'âge de 25 ans nous devons choisir ce que nous préférons être… pour toujours._

 _Les pièces commençaient à s'assembler dans l'esprit de Raios. C'est vrai qu'elle lui avait racontée le choix qu'avait dut faire son père. Renoncer à l'une de ses filles pour être auprès de l'autre. Puis Yuki continua toujours sur le même ton:_

 _-Lors de la nuit de mon 25 ème anniversaire la lune se fera ronde et rouge. Lorsque ça arrivera je devrais baigner dans sa lumière avec la forme que je souhaite conserver pour le restant de mes jours. Et quand ce moment viendra la lune rouge détruira tout de l'autre partie. Si je choisie de baigner dans sa lumière sous l'apparence d'un loup la moindre trace de sang humain dans mes veines disparaîtra et il se passera la même chose dans l'autre cas._

 _-Alors ça veut dire que…_

 _Et d'une voix grave elle acheva sa phrase:_

 _-Sa veut dire que dans 18 jours je devrais renoncer à l'un d'entre vous pour toujours. Si je vis une vie humaine je ne pourrais plus revoir Sora ni même lui parler et si je choisis une vie de loup c'est toi que je ne pourrais plus revoir._

 _Puis enfin elle osa le regarder avec des larmes roulant sur ses deux joues. Lui aussi la fixait intensément en silence puis soudain il sentit un amas de sensation agréable parcourait chaque parcelle de son corps. Peut-être qu'il ne savait rien de l'amour mais peut-être pouvait-il lui d'écrire ses sensations:_

 _-Yuki. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour, c'est pour ça que quand tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais je n'ai pas su te répondre. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que quand tu t'absentes je me sens vide parce que je ne te vois plus et tout redevient noir et blanc. Quand tu me parles, quand je te tiens contre moi, quand nous nous regardons dans les yeux je sens des picotements très agréables partout dans mon corps._

 _Puis Raios posa sa main sur sa poitrine et acheva:_

 _-Et là, il y a quelque chose qui bat fort, très fort. Quand je suis avec toi Yuki je ne ressens que des choses agréable, ta présence ne peut me faire que sourire et…_

 _Mais il fut soudain coupé dans sa phrase quand les lèvres de Yuki s'étaient brusquement emparées de sa bouche. Alors que ses paupières étaient closes et qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou Raios ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il n'osait pas la serrer dans ses bras. Toutes les sensations qu'il lui avait décrite étaient multiplié par 10 à travers ce baiser. Et lorsque qu'elle le rompit enfin, leurs visage toujours très proche l'un de l'autre elle lui avoua en souriant et en pleurant:_

 _-Je ressens moi aussi ces sensations Raios. Uniquement quand je suis avec toi._

 _Raios n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle aussi avait les même sensation que lui quand elle était à ses côtés. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Alors ça voulait dire que…_

 _-Je suis bel et bien amoureux de toi alors._

 _Cette phrase avait échappé à sa bouche par accident. Car au lieu de sourire Yuki s'engouffra de nouveau dans ses bras et laissa à nouveau échapper de petits sanglots. Raios la serra contre lui de toute ses force pour l'apaiser. D'une voix à la fois forte et triste il lui murmura:_

 _-Je veux que tu sois heureuse Yuki. Ne renonce pas à ta sœur pour moi, je ne vaux pas un tel sacrifice. Accorde moi seulement… ces 18 jours qu'il nous reste à passer ensemble._

 _Elle l'étreignit d'avantage et lui répondit d'une voix remplit d'émotion:_

 _-Raios… je t'aime. Mais peut importe le choix que je ferais dans 18 jours une part de moi sera éternellement malheureuse._

* * *

 **Yuki se retrouva donc confronté au même choix que son père. Renoncer à un être qu'elle aime pour rester auprès de l'autre.**

 **P.S: D'ailleurs en parlant de Kaito. Vous savez quand j'ai parlé de lui à ma mère elle l'a tout de suite détesté.**

 **P.P.S: Hélas je suis dans une nouvelle phase de blocage. Tout ce que je me dis c'est que je devrais passer au bannissement.**


	14. Le fossé se creuse

**Chapitre 14: Le fossé se creuse**

Rogue avait mal, terriblement mal. Une douleur semblable de mille et un coup de couteau le lacérait dans chaque partie de son cœur. Depuis qu'il savait ce qui attendait Yukino depuis la fin de ce combat il souffrait rien qu'en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse ce qu'elle allait subir, et il combattait de toutes ses forces contre l'envie de la sauver.

Mais pourquoi vouloir aussi désespérément la sauver. Serte il lui avait volé un langoureux baiser il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais après ça elle ne faisait que l'éviter et l'éviter sans cesse. Il se souvenait en mourir d'envie sur le moment, un désir amplifié par son besoin d'obtenir des réponses. Mais aujourd'hui il regrettait ce baiser et aurait souhaité ne jamais céder à cette pulsion. Il ne voulait pas de cette attirance magnétique pour cette fille. Il se répétait et répétait qu'elle n'était rien pour lui. Pourtant sa souffrance était la sienne, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre allait la faire souffrir et il en souffrait déjà rien qu'en pensant aux instants qui allaient se produire dans moins de quinze minutes. Assis sur son fauteuil, la tête plongé dans ses mains il combattait contre lui-même. Contre cette volonté si stupide mais pourtant si puissante de la sauver de ce qui l'attendait.

Finalement il fut sorti de ses songes tumultueux lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Sting et leurs deux exceeds. Le blond lui annonça d'une voix grave:

-C'est l'heure.

Et machinalement Rogue se leva, connaissant déjà le cour de l'horrible spectacle auquel il allait être obligé d'assister.

C'était douloureux, horrible, atroce, épouvantable et déchirant. Quel mot était suffisamment grand pour égaler l'horreur de la scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux de tous les membres de la guilde, sous les yeux de Rogue lui-même. Elle était là, dos à tous les mages de la guilde et face à cet homme immonde qu'était leur maître. Yukino était complètement nue et tenait sa poitrine contre elle pour conserver le peu d'intimité qu'il lui restait. L'horrible voix de Genma résonna à nouveau sur un ton sévère et cruel:

-Allez maintenant efface ton emblème de la guilde.

Et elle prononça faiblement avec soumission:

-Oui.

Depuis que ça avait commencé Rogue luttait contre une tornade qui s'intensifiait de seconde et seconde. Cette tornade, était de la rage et de la haine. Toute la haine qu'il portait à Genma bouillait en lui comme de la lave en fusion. À l'intérieur de lui-même Rogue supportait très mal ce que le maître faisait à la jeune fille, et pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à un bannissement. Mais là c'était différent, et Rogue avait toute les peines du monde à lutter contre toute cette rage en lui qui menaçait d'exploser à tous moment. Il serrait les poings tout du long, quand soudain le mettre dis:

-Allez hors de ma vue maintenant sale petite traînée.

Là s'en était trop pour Rogue il ne se maîtrisait plus et voulait broyer le crâne de cette pourriture entre ses mains. Un acte irréversible qu'il était sur le point de commettre sans l'intervention de Sting qui était juste à côté de lui. En effet alors qu'il serrait son poing quasiment jusqu'au sang, que ses veines bouillonnaient et se faisait plus visible, et que sa chaire était tendue à l'extrême son meilleur ami lui saisit le poignet avec une force impressionnante. Personne ne pouvait le voir mais Sting menottait littéralement son ami à lui pour tenter de le retenir d'aller se jeter dans cette folie qu'il menaçait de commettre. Le blond ne savait pas quel problème son frère avait avec cette fille mais une chose était sûr, à cause d'elle son frère devenait complètement cinglé. Il devenait près à commettre des folies que même lui n'était pas assez stupide pour commettre. Non aux yeux de Sting ce n'était plus le Rogue qu'il connaissait.

Discrètement les dragons jumeaux se fixèrent. Sting le regardait avec un visage sévère qui laissait transparaître une inquiétude sincère. D'autant lui que Rogue le regardait avec un air profondément déconfit et un visage dégoulinant de sueur. En cet instant il éprouvait deux sentiments contradictoires à l'égard de son frère. Une part de lui était reconnaissante de l'avoir arrêté avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Mais une autre part de lui qui était bien plus enfoui lui en voulait de l'avoir empêcher de la sauver. Et cet part là Rogue tentait par tous les moyens en cet instant même de la faire disparaître. Finalement le terrible moment du bannissement de Yukino fit bientôt partit du passé. Un passé lointain pour tous sauf pour Rogue.

-Oh au fait il paraît que Yukino va être remplacée par la demoiselle.

-Oh oh alors l'élite des cinq membres de Sabertooth va être réuni pour la suite des grands jeux inter magique.

Alors que Sting et Lector était quelques pas devant se moquant presque du sors que venait de subir la jeune fille Rogue marchait lentement à quelques mètres d'eux et Frosh adoptait son rythme pour avancer au côté de son maître. Le brun se sentait mal, très mal et faisait tout pour résister à ce mal-être des plus dévorants. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se sentait ainsi, la première c'était quand il avait vu Sting draguer Yukino de manière vraiment déplacer. Quelque chose avait explosé en lui ce jour là. Et cette même chose était à nouveau sur le point d'exploser en ce moment. Rogue le sentait et cela lui demandait un effort mental extrêmement intense, aussi intense que de faire cent pompes.

C'est alors que le dragon d'ombre vacilla et provoqua un fort bruit lorsqu'il trouva appuie sur le mur. Il alerta ainsi ses trois amis qui vinrent l'encerclé tout de suite inquiet. Frosh saisit le tissu du pantalon de son maître et l'appela avec angoisse:

-Rogue. Rogue. Tout va bien?

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il ne semblait même pas entendre la voix de sa précieuse petite exceed. Puis soudain la fumée noir et remplit de ténèbres enveloppa à nouveau Rogue. Elle émanait de lui et tous ses muscles se tendirent. Sting serra les dents, s'étaient la deuxième fois qu'il voyait ça et une fois lui avait suffit. Quand aux deux exceeds ils affichèrent une expression d'effroi et Frosh se recula complètement terrifiée. Ils se heurtèrent aux jambes du blond et Rogue releva alors ses yeux qui étaient encore plus terrifiant que la dernière fois. Ses pupilles était reptiliennes, le rouge de ses iris luisait d'un éclat cauchemardesque, et le blanc de ses yeux était à présent aussi noir que ses cheveux. Le corps vacillant il réussit néanmoins à se tenir droit face à ses amis les regardant sans vraiment les reconnaître. Pour Sting, cet état là était tout simplement la folie qui s'emparait de Rogue, il le supplia alors d'un ton ferme sans s'approcher:

-Rogue par pitié reprend-toi!

Mais son ami n'eut aucune réaction, son regard fixait le vide même lorsque ses lèvres remuèrent enfin pour libérer des mots dépourvu de raison:

-Tout recommence. Tout recommence comme la dernière fois. Pourquoi est-ce-que je vis si c'est pour reproduire mes erreurs?

Rogue se parlait à lui-même d'une voix tellement basse qu'il était dur de l'entendre. Surtout que cela continua, le brun semblait s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans un cruel tourment:

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi dois-je la perdre une seconde fois? Serte j'ai été le mal incarné, j'ai pris des centaines de vies. Et je l'ai déjà payé suffisamment chère en perdant la seule personne qui comptait à mes yeux.

«La seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux»? D'accord Rogue n'admettait jamais publiquement qu'il tenait à quelqu'un mais là ni Sting ni Frosh ne se sentait désigné par ces paroles. En d'autres circonstances la petite exceed verte aurait était blessé par les propos du dragon de l'ombre. Mais là elle voyait bien que Rogue n'était pas lui-même, ce n'était pas lui qui parlait. Et là il leva enfin les yeux vers Sting et le fixa d'un air bouleversé avec des yeux remplis de douleur. Cette fois il sembla le questionner:

-Pourquoi est-ce-que je dois revivre ça? Une fois n'était-ce pas assez? Elle était tout pour moi, et elle a perdu la vie par ma faute.

D'une main tremblante il attrapa le bras du blond. Ce dernier sentait que quelque chose allait exploser, à en croire la forte poigne que son ami exerçait. Rogue se mettait même à grincer des dents et balbutia d'une voix toujours plus forte et remplie de folie:

-Rendez-la moi…pitié rendez-la moi… je ne demande rien d'autre.

Et là, la tête baissé en serrant de toute ses forces le bras de Sting Rogue étouffait de terrible sanglot juste avant d'exploser:

-RENDEZ-LA MOI!

La tête en arrière et les yeux fermés et crispés Rogue commença alors à entamer une chute. Après avoir hurlé à plein poumon toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il sentit qu'il perdit connaissance. Heureusement sa tête ne heurta pas le sol. Dans des actions rapides et précise Sting s'était mit à genoux par terre et déposa avec moins de brutalité que la chute, le crâne de son ami sur ses cuisses. Alors qu'il était entouré de ses trois amis la brume noir qui entouré Rogue disparue enfin ce dernier respirant de manière très bruyante pas la bouche. Sting posa une main sur le front de son ami et grimaça, le brun avait encore plus de fièvre que la dernière fois. Et dans de faible murmure ses lèvres prononcèrent avec fatigue et désespoir:

-Yuki…

* * *

Le dégoût d'elle même, c'était tout ce que la pauvre Yukino ressentait en ce moment. Se sentir humiliée à ce point était quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, à présent elle allait devoir vivre avec ça toute sa vie.

Mais autre chose la rendait triste, elle ne reverrait plus le beau dragon de l'ombre. Et ça, l'idée de ne plus le revoir, elle avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Car même si cela avait été gênant et qu'elle aurait aimée que cela n'arrive pas, Yukino gardait néanmoins un agréable souvenir de son baiser avec Rogue. Elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle avait un lien étroit et de nature spirituelle avec lui. Mais c'était le brouillard dans sa tête. Et cette brume blanche qui la plongeait dans une profonde incompréhension lui laissait un sentiment de douleur, une blessure intérieur qui ne pouvait cicatrisé. Qui était Rogue pour elle? Pourquoi a-t-elle le sentiment de le connaître depuis toujours? Et pourquoi tout est blanc dans sa tête?

Alors qu'elle était assise seule sur ce banc en pleine nuit et qu'elle ruminait et ruminait quelqu'un d'indésirable se manifesta.

 _Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu retrouveras cette mémoire, elle n'est pas dans ta tête._

-Fiche-moi la paix.

 _Je t'avais dis de te méfier, de rester prudente. Le fossé entre Raios et nous semblait s'amoindrir, vous étiez sur la bonne voix. Mais tu as été trop égoïste et trop arrogante, et maintenant ce fossé est plus profond que jamais._

-Je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille!

 _Soit, je m'en vais… Yukino sache que j'essaye simplement de te guider vers le bonheur. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour t'empêcher de faire ces erreurs._

 _-VA T'EN!_

Et cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête disparue et Yukino éclata en sanglot le visage enfouit dans ses mains. Elle était frustré par tous ces mystères autour de Rogue et de cette voix. Mais est-ce-que le brun se trouvait dans une situation semblable à la sienne? Yukino c'était déjà posé la question plusieurs fois mais n'avait jamais rien tenté pour obtenir une réponse. La vraie question à se poser à l'heure actuelle c'est: qu'est-ce-qu'elle allait faire? Yukino avait déjà sa petite idée alors elle se leva vers une direction bien précise d'un pas décidé.

* * *

 **Au même moment dans un autre endroit et un autre temps.**

 _Un monstre aux yeux rouge et à visage humain balafré d'une cicatrice sur le nez avançait lentement dans une sombre grotte. Il était sous une sombre cape en aillons et affichait un effroyable sourire sadique._

 _Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêta au milieu d'un carrefour de tunnel. Il leva alors la main en l'air et déclara tel un véritable chef de guerre:_

 _-Dragons! Mon nom est Raios._ _Je suis venu à vous ce soir pour vous guider vers la porte d'éclipse qui nous emmènera dans le futur._

 _À ces mots d'énormes paires d'yeux luisant s'illuminèrent dans l'obscurité de chaque tunnel._


	15. Le grand amour, le vrai

**Voici le chapitre 15, à présent je ne sens plus que Vilandel derrière moi mais c'est pas grave. Tant qu'il y aura au moins un lecteur pour m'aider en cas de panne ça ira. Et vous tous chers lecteurs qui restaient muet, sachez qu'en donnant votre avis vous nous aidez à nous améliorer.**

 **Vilandel je te souhaite une bonne lecture**

 **Attention ce chapitre est principalement un lemon.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15: Le grand amour, le vrai**

 _Raios aimait Yuki, à présent il le savait. Il était consumé de sensation exaltante que seul la présence de l'être que l'on aime peut procurer. Yuki aussi l'aime, elle est amoureuse de lui de tout son cœur et elle se fiche qu'il ait les mains noirs et sale. Le vrai Raios, celui qu'elle est la seule à connaître et tout sauf un monstre. Mais le sang de la jeune femme pourrait belle et bien être la cause de leur malheur. Dans dix huit jour, Yuki deviendra un loup à part entière. Dans dix hit jours ils se sépareront à jamais. Alors autant profiter de chacune des secondes que la vie avait à offrir. Dehors il faisait nuit, et dans la maison il faisait noir. Mais la lune et les étoiles dans le ciel offraient aux deux amants un éclairage qui avait un soupçon de romantisme._

 _Yuki ouvrit la porte de sa maison tenant tendrement Raios par la main. Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte. Ses mains sur son torse ils se contemplèrent du regards, amoureusement mais pas que. Alors qu'il effleurait ses épaules Yuki commença à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour tendre ses lèvres à son amoureux. Alors que Raios était contre la porte, ils s'échangèrent un baiser papillon et entrecoupé. Ils sentaient une excitation monter en eux tandis qu'elle effleurait à travers son tee-shirt ses magnifiques pectoraux en dessinant leur contour du bout de ses doigts et que lui caressait avec une tendresse extrême les courbes de son dos. Tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait Raios saisit le tissu de son yukata et dénuda délicatement son épaule droit. C'est à ce moment là que leur baiser prit fin, les deux amants se regardèrent avec des yeux pétillants. Et là le démon murmura amoureusement:_

 _-Je t'aime._

 _Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui répondit tout bas avant de lui donner un nouveau baiser:_

 _-Moi aussi je t'aime._

 _Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, lentement et passionnément. Puis quand le baiser prit fin Yuki prit la main de son amant et l'entraîna à l'étage supérieur de la maison. Se fut quelque chose de légèrement déroutant pour Raios lorsqu'il remarqua que la jeune fille l'emmenait dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du démon d'être dans la chambre de Yuki. Et une fois qu'ils furent dedans elle referma la porte derrière eux. Chamboulé intérieurement Raios demanda:_

 _-Yuki qu'est-ce-que tu fais?_

 _Elle se retourna vers lui et ils restèrent face à face. La lumière de la lune qui traversé les fenêtres était suffisamment forte pour leur permettre de se contempler du regard. Yuki trouvait Raios terriblement mignon, il semblait terriblement gêné par la situation. À faible distance l'un de l'autre elle lui répondit doucement:_

 _-Tu m'as dis que tu voulais profiter des dix huit jours qui nous restaient avant mon anniversaire. Moi aussi je veux en profiter._

 _À présent pied nus Yuki s'avança vers Raios tout en ôtant avec une lenteur sensuelle son yukata. Alors que ses deux épaules étaient dénudés et que la courbe de ses seins commençaient à apparaître Yuki prit la main de son démon et entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens. La vue qui s'offrait à Raios, plus la proximité entre lui et sa bien-aimée allumait en lui un brasier ardent qui consumait chaque recoin de son corps et de son être. Il se laissait totalement guidé par Yuki, trop chamboulé par toutes ces sensations pour prendre des initiatives. Il avait beau avoir déjà vécu des expériences sexuels avec Ginévra, ce qui lui arrivait était totalement nouveau. La jeune fille l'embrassa à nouveau et il ferma les yeux pour profiter le plus possible. Il ne remarqua presque pas que Yuki l'entraînait vers son lit tellement il était submergé. Mais quand ils furent tous deux assis sur le matelas Raios commença soudain à être plus entreprenant. Il enroulait ses bras musclé autour de sa taille fine et dénudé, caressant sa peau de porcelaine tout approfondissané leur baiser. Raios finit par se retrouver torse-nu, et Yuki fut totalement libéré des tissu son yukata. Mais la jeune fille était vierge et la crainte de la première fois ne tarda pas à l'envahir. Son homme, qui débordait d'attention pour elle le sentit et s'empressa de la rassuré avec tendresse. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues, les caressant avec les pouces et colla son front contre le sien. Ses gestes calmèrent la jeune fille, Raios sentait les battements de son cœur qui se ralentissait. Alors il put relever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux tout en prenant ses mains. Il lui demanda doucement_

 _-_ _Est-ce-que ça va?_

 _Elle resta silencieuse mais répondit oui d'un bref_ _hochement de tête. Il lui posa une nouvelle question toujours sur le même ton:_

 _-Tu préfères qu'on n'en reste là pour ce soir?_

 _Cette fois-ci Yuki fit un hochement négatif de la tête avec plus d'insistance. Cela montrait un mélange de gêne mais aussi d'autre chose. Raios posa de nouveau sa main sur sa joue et l'inquiéta tendrement:_

 _-Pourtant tu trembles comme une feuille. Tu as peur?_

 _Sans faire un seul mouvement elle lui répondit d'une petite voix douce et calme pas du tout effrayé:_

 _-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas peur de toi._

 _Puis elle redressa la tête pour le regarder. Malgré la semi obscurité de la chambre on distinguait un tendre sourire sur les lèvres de Yuki. Elle acheva sa phrase d'une petite voix qui semblait remplit de bien être:_

 _-Je me sens bien avec toi. Si bien._

 _Ce qu'elle lui dit remplit son cœur de bonheur. Lentement Raios qui avait toujours sa main posé sur la joue de la jeune fille rapprocha d'elle. Ce fut un tendre et silencieux baiser. La main de Raios se déplaça alors de la pommette de Yuki à l'arrière de son crâne caressant ses beaux cheveux. Puis il la descendit ensuite le long de sa nuque afin de la faire basculer en position allongé sur le lit. À présent au dessus d'elle Raios contempla avec émerveillement sa douce Yuki en lui caressant la joue gauche tout en gardant un appuie avec son bras droit. Puis il se pencha délicatement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout en approfondissant son baiser il déplaça ses bras de façon à serrer Yuki contre lui. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs passé ses bras autour de son cou afin de pouvoir savourer d'avantage leur proximité. Elle devenait avide de lui, sa peau froide contre son opulente poitrine, ses lèvres qui venaient de se déplacer dans son cou, ses caresses pleine de tendresse. Tout cela ne pouvait être définit que par un seul mot: Magique. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir:_

 _-Aaah Raios…_

 _Toute cette exaltation qui consumait son corps était si divin, elle en voulait plus. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du démon pour savourer d'avantage leur proximité. Alors que Raios venait de prendre un sein en bouche en malaxant la chaire de son corps. Puis il se décida à remonter à ses lèvres. Les mains de Yuki qui jusque là étaient sur les joues froide de son démon avaient enfin entreprit de se déplacer vers son pantalon. Alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser tendrement et amoureusement la jeune fille passa deux de ses doigts sous le tissu qui couvrait le bas du corps de Raios. Et même si il faisait tout pour ne pas la brusquer au risque de l'effrayer, Raios en mourrait d'envie et Yuki le sentait. Elle le sentait car la bosse sous le pantalon de Raios qui était pressé contre sa cuisse était très dur et gonflait toujours un peu plus._

 _Au bout de plusieurs minutes, après un lent processus, le démon était enfin aussi nu que sa belle. Cette dernière prit par un désir qui la consumait avait instinctivement plié les jambes avant de les écarter. Sa verge en pleine érection frôlait l'intimité de sa douce et tendre tandis qu'il la questionné du regard caressant doucement sa joue. D'un regard pétillant et un splendide sourire sur les lèvres Yuki hocha la tête donnant son accord à Raios qui entra enfin en elle. Lorsque Yuki sentit l'intrusion elle poussa un profond gémissement en fermant les yeux et en cambrant la tête en arrière. Cela ne faisait strictement pas mal, c'était même au contraire divinement bon. Une chaleur exaltante et totalement nouvelle s'empara de chaque partie du corps de Yuki qui ne cachait pas son plaisir. Et pour Raios aussi c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Avec Ginévra tout n'avait toujours été que vide aucuns sentiments et aucunes sensations. Et là pour la première fois de sa vie, avec Yuki, il était consumé de l'intérieur par une chose délicieuse._

 _Alors qu'il resta immobile le temps qu'elle s'habitue à lui, Yuki alla s'agripper aux épaules de celui qu'elle aimait effleurant sa peau blanche avec ses ongles au passage. Cette caresse procura du plaisir à Raios qui soupira d'aise:_

 _-Oooh Yuki…_

 _La jeune fille eut un large sourire comme si elle était fière et heureuse de lui faire autant d'effet. Puis elle se mouva sous lui et Raios lui asséna un premier coup qui brisa son hymen. Lorsque le voile de la virginité se déchira Yuki poussa un nouveau gémissement de contentement et s'agrippa plus fort au cou du démon qui entama d'ample vas-et-viens en elle lâchant à chaque fois des grognement de plaisir indescriptible. Il lui faisait l'amour avec une tendresse et une passion qui consumait la jeune femme louve qui mordait tendrement et amoureusement l'épaule de Raios._

* * *

 _ **Pendant ce temps dans les profondeurs de la terre**_

 _-Vous m'avez menti, Raios n'est pas mort._

 _Cette voix à la fois calme et menaçante n'inspirait rien de bon. La troisième génitrice regardait son immense boule de cristal qui lui montrait son précieux fils nu dans un lit entrain de toucher et d'embrasser amoureusement une autre femme. Le fait de voir sa plus grande réussite faire l'amour avec une autre femme faisait naître en Ginévra une rage meurtrière envers celle qui lui volait SON Raios._

 _Mais tout d'abord, cette rage meurtrière elle allait l'abattre sur ses deux autres fils, Sai et Kyra. Ils étaient les premiers responsable après tout. Car si ils n'avaient pas piégé Raios ce dernier ne serait pas tombé aux bras d'une autre. Dès l'instant ou elle se retourna vers eux elle Sai la supplia vraiment terrifié:_

 _-Mère je vous en supplie, épargnez-moi. Tout cela était l'idée de Sai je n'ai rien fait d'autre que le suivre._

 _-Espèce de…_

 _Mais les deux démon furent rendu muet lorsque Ginévra empoigna avec chacune de ses mains la gorge de chacun de ses fils et commença à les soulever jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds perdirent contact avec le sol. La troisième génitrice murmura alors à Sai avec un ton plein de cruauté sadique:_

 _-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir à sa mère Sai._

 _Et une seconde après avoir prononcé ces mots elle tua Sai. Elle l'avait tué en resserrant sa main si fort autour de son cou que le sang avait giclé en abondance sur Ginévra et Kyra. Bien qu'elle était couverte du sang d'un de ses nombreux fils la démone ne broncha pas, même sa robe tâchée de rouge ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Sai étant mort et presque décapité Ginévra lâcha son corps et amena cette main à sa bouche pour se nourrir de la substance vital de son fils. Puis elle leva finalement son effroyable regard vers Kyra qui tremblait de peur alors que la main puissante de sa mère l'étranglait toujours._

 _Le 8 465 ème fils de Ginévra n'était pas vraiment attristé par la mort de son frère jumeaux mais il était terrifié à l'idée de mourir lui-même dans d'atroces souffrances. Tandis qu'elle effleura une cicatrice sur la joue de Kyra Ginévra déclara avec un profond sadisme de supériorité:_

 _-Raios est ma plus belle création Kyra. Il m'appartient et je m'en vais le récupérer._

 _Puis elle regarda sa main libre descendre lentement vers le torse de Kyra. Puis lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta elle lui déclara un sourire gourmand aux lèvres:_

 _-Et ton cœur alimentera mes forces pour ce périple._

 _Et à peine ces mots sortirent de la bouche de la troisième génitrice qu'elle arracha d'un coup sec le cœur de son fils qui lâcha un cris sourd de douleur. Une fois qu'elle eut l'organe en main elle lâcha le cadavre fixant son repas avec gourmandise. Puis elle le croqua, comme on croque dans la plus rouge des pommes._

* * *

 _ **Pendant ce temps**_

 _L'intérieur de la chambre était devenue tellement bruyant malgré le fait que l'obscurité était reine. Raios était toujours sur Yuki allant et venant en elle à un rythme toujours plus passionné. Les gémissements de plaisir des deux amants résonnèrent comme deux mélodies à la fois si différentes et pourtant si complémentaires. Le démon était au comble de milles et unes sensations qu'il savourait. Et surtout il laissait son amour pour Yuki consumer chaque parcelle de son corps et de son être. Désormais plus question de le retenir, plus jamais. Et alors qu'il l'embrassait avec passion une sensation plus forte que toutes les autres s'empara de lui. Dans un énième gémissement rauque il se déversa en elle. Cette sensation était si, merveilleuse que cela sembla le vider de toutes ses forces. Et il en fut de même pour Yuki qui hurlait sa jouissance. Ils savait que c'était là la fin de ce moment magique qu'ils venaient de partager. Et puis, prit par la fatigue il se retira d'elle avant de s'écrouler à ses côté afin de reprendre son souffle. Yuki était dans le même état que lui, et elle vînt poser sa tête contre son torse profitant des battements de son cœur. Il voulait parler, lui dire quelque chose mais il était tellement essoufflé que rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Si bien que Yuki avait déjà sombré dans les bras de Morphée blottit contre lui. Le démon la serra alors dans ses bras protecteurs et se laissa aller à son tour dans un sommeil encore plus délicieux que ceux de toutes les nuits. Oubliant pendant un temps que bientôt il ne la reverrait plus jamais._


	16. Qu'as tu fais?

**Chapitre 16: Qu'as tu fais?**

Alors que Yukino avait enfin réussi à trouver une petite auberge à ses moyens et sortait quelques affaire de sa valise. Elle ne pouvait rester que pour une nuit, elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'en payer une de plus. À quoi se raccrocher maintenant, elle avait perdu sa sœur, sa place à Sabertooth, et Lucy Heartfilia avait refuser ses deux clés d'or. S'affalant sur son lit elle pensa à haute voix:

-La porte qui change ne monde ne s'ouvrira que lorsque les douze signes du zodiaque seront réunis. Douze signes, douze clés, douze serrures.

Elle répétait cette vielle légende depuis qu'elle avait perdu Sorano. Pendant toutes ces années de solitude cela avait été sa seule bouée de sauvetage. Elle y croyait dur comme fer et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu confier ses clés à Lucy. Pour que les douze clés du zodiaque soient enfin toutes ensembles. Car cette fameuse porte que change le temps est un moyen de voyager dans le temps. Si seulement elle pouvait accéder à cela elle pourrait changer sa vie, effacer du temps l'existence de ce terrible soir ou elle a tout perdu. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait avec espoir à cette porte elle finissait toujours par pousser un profond soupir abattu. Ce n'était qu'une légende après tout le passé était écris dans la pierre on rien ne pouvait le changer. Seul le futur qui n'a pas encore était écris peut encore prendre milles et unes formes différentes. La porte «Éclipse» comme on l'appelait pour faire court, ne pouvait pas exister. Alors qu'elle se laissait aller sur le lit sombrant dans sa propre mélancolie on vain frapper à la porte. La jeune constellationiste se redressa soudainement se demandant qui cela pouvait-il bien être. Pensant qu'il devait s'agir d'un membre du personnel de l'auberge elle alla ouvrir.

Cependant son idée tomba vite dans les oubliettes lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte à un gigantesque homme en armure qui tenait une épée en fourreau dans sa main droite. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillé Yukino levait la tête pour le regarder. Il la regardait d'un air sévère et semblait très peu amical. Cependant la jeune fille ne se sentait pas en danger, juste quelque peu intimidé par ce que dégagé cet homme peu avenant. Finalement après un long moment de silence et prenant la voix la plus neutre possible elle demanda à l'homme:

-Mais qui êtes-vous?

Il posa une main sur son torse et répondit en inclinant la tête légèrement:

-Mademoiselle Agria, je me présente, je suis le seigneur Arcadios. Loyal serviteur de la princesse Jade.

Puis il releva la tête et demanda:

-Je suis venue à vous pour vous faire par d'une affaire importante, un projet, auquel votre aide nous serait indispensable.

Yukino fut très intrigué par les dires du chevalier. Malgré tout sa curiosité la poussait à laisser l'homme entrer afin d'en apprendre plus. Une fois fait elle lui demanda assise sur son lit qvec une voix pleine de sérieux:

-De quoi s'agit-il exactement?

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parlé de la porte Eclipse.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en grand. Serais-ce possible que… la légende soit vrai après tout? Néanmoins Yukino reprit vite ses esprit et confirma:

-Oui j'en ai entendu parlé. Mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende créé de toute pièce par les adorateur de Zeleph.

-Oh croyait moi madame cette porte est tout sauf une légende, elle est bien réelle.

Les petites braises de l'espoir de Yukino s'étaient soudain transformé en un brasier ardent. Alors c'était possible. Elle allait vraiment pouvoir retrouver Sorano. Ses yeux étaient pétillants d'espoir lorsque Arcadios l'invita à le suivre:

-Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus et nous aider suivez-moi.

Et elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant de suivre le chevalier blanc.

* * *

Yukino était bouche bée, fixant la masse imposante de la porte Eclipse. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, cette porte existait pour de vrai. Arcadios la regarda un instant avant de s'adresser à elle:

-Nous avons pour objectif de remonter dans le temps pour tuer Zeleph avant qu'il ne devienne ce qu'il est.

-Et en quoi puis-je vous aider?

-Vous possédez deux des douze clés. Nous avons besoin de vous autant que nous aurions besoin de Lucy Heartfilia.

-Je vois.

-Acceptez vous de nous aider?

Et au grand étonnement de sir Arcadios, Yukino répondit presque immédiatement:

-J'accepte. Ce monstre a ruiné trop de vies. Si on l'anéantis dans le passé toutes ces horreurs n'auront jamais lieu.

 _«Et tout redeviendra comme avant Sorano.»_

C'est ainsi que Yukino se vit remettre un uniforme de l'armée royal. Elle était contente, elle avait une chance de remodeler le passé, de sauver Sorano et ses parents. Et de plus la voix et Rogue ne s'était plus manifesté en elle.

Pourtant elle restait actif même si elle s'était fait oublié…

 _La mystérieuse voix était enfoui si profondément en Yukino que cette dernière ne pouvait pas la sentir. Elle réfléchissait, elle réfléchissait car depuis quelques temps un sentiment étrange l'avait gagné. Elle ressentait la présence de Raios. Mais pourtant cela n'avait rien à voir avec les fois ou Rogue et Yukino avait été à proximité. Rogue était la réincarnation de Raios ça elle savait depuis le début. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle avait sentit son aura à chaque fois que Yukino était en sa présence. Et à chacune de ces fois elle se débrouillait pour que Yukino la sente aussi. Car elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Elle ne pouvait qu'aider son hôte à retrouver la mémoire._

 _Mais là ce n'était pas pareil, l'aura était plus ancienne, plus authentique et surtout complètement consumés par les ténèbres. Comme si Raios en chaire et en os était passé ici. Elle était très inquiète._

 _«Raios… Tu es là?»_

* * *

 **Non loin de là:**

Rogue était allongé sur son lit recouvert par la couverture avec un linge légèrement humide sur le front. Cela faisait des heures qu'il dormait après s'être évanoui sous les regards inquiets de ses amis. On était en plein milieu de la nuit et Sting et les deux exceeds avaient fini par rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Ils ne purent donc pas entendre Rogue qui émettait des gémissements plaintif dans son sommeil. Il faisait un affreux et terrible cauchemar.

Tout n'était qu'obscurité autour de lui. La seule trace de lumière était sous les pieds de Rogue, c'était comme une plate forme blanche et lumineuse. Tout autour de lui il entendait des voix qui reflétaient diverses émotions mais qui inspiraient toutes le malheur et la souffrance. Ces voix semblait êtres les proies des ténèbres et les souvenirs d'un passé remplit de noirceur.

 _Maintenant je sais ce qu'est l'amour._

 _Cette humaine t'a rendu tellement faible Raios._

 _Tu n'as plus d'emprise sur moi._

 _Contemple à jamais ta précieuse bien-aimée._

 _YUKI! NON!_

 _Pardonne-moi. J'aurais dû rester avec toi, j'aurais pu l'en empêcher._

 _Un jour viendra où nous serons de nouveau réunis._

 _Raios, je t'aime…_

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_

Tout ce sang qu'il voyait derrière ses paupières fermés toutes cette souffrance et cette agonie qu'il ressentait à travers tout son corps. Rogue transpirait de plus en plus basculant la tête de droite à gauche toujours plus frénétiquement.

 _Des yeux rouges apparurent dans les ténèbres qui l'encerclé. Ils versaient des larmes noir fixant le brun avec une insistance menaçante. Il lui dit d'un ton sombre au bord de la folie avec une voix qui ressemblait fort à celle de Rogue:_

 _J'ai vu le jour dans les ténèbres. Je ne m'en suis jamais plaint. Et je l'ai rencontré, elle m'a fais découvrir la lumière et auprès d'elle je ne voulais plus retourné dans les ténèbres. Mais les ténèbres me l'ont arraché. Et ils ont tué la lumière en même temps qu'elle. Sans elle, sans cette femme qui était aussi belle que la lune la lumière ne peut exister. Sans Yuki, la lumière n'a pas le droit d'exister. Maintenant je sais que ses dernières paroles étaient fausses, j'ai attendu, je l'ai attendu et cherché des centaines années. Mais elle n'est jamais réapparue, elle avait tort. L'amour ne surpasse pas la mort, et je ne la reverrais jamais._

 _Toi et moi sommes pareils. Joint toi à moi, accepte-moi et ensemble nous réduirons la lumière de ce monde à néant._

Et là des ombres commencèrent à envahir le corps de Rogue. Le mage était terrifié et essayer de se libérer. Il commençait même à crier lorsqu'il entendit une voix lointaine qui l'appelait:

-Réveille-toi…

Son cauchemar continuait lorsqu'il ouvrit soudain les yeux dans son lit avec le visage de Sting au dessus de lui qui le secouait en lui hurlant:

-Réveille-toi Rogue!

Ce dernier se redressa en sursaut manquant de peu de donner un coup de boule à Sting. Comme il était en état de choc il se leva sans prêter attention à son frère et alla dans la petite salle de bain de leu

* * *

r chambre. Sting le suivit, cette fois ne cachant plus son inquiétude le suivit. Rogue ouvrit l'eau du robinet et mouilla son visage avec ses mains. Il répéta l'action plusieurs sans prêter l'action à la main de son frère qui serrait fermement son épaule pour lui apporter un soutien moral. Finalement il arrêta de se mouiller le visage et Sting ferma donc le robinet. Rogue était à présent appuyé sur le lavabo, la tête baissé en expirant bruyamment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar il avait donc l'habitude des nuits pas très reposante. Mais à ce jour aucun de ses mauvais rêve n'avait causé autant de dégât physique et mental. Alors qu'il releva le regard toujours en expirant bruyamment il entendit de nouveau cette voix lorsqu'il vit son propre regard dans le miroir. Son reflet sembla lui parler pendant quelques secondes:

-Joint toi à moi, accepte-moi.

Prit d'une angoisse à la vue de son reflet qui remuait les lèvres et qui exprimait le mal incarné Rogue fut prit d'une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Si violente qui mit un coup de poing dans le miroir le brisant en plusieurs éclats dont certains étaient maculés de sang. Rogue saigné du poing et Sting s'empressa de prendre la trousse de secours et de faire un bandage. Le chasseur de dragon de l'ombre s'enfonçait à chaque fois un peu plus dans la folie et son frère était impuissant face à ça. Personne n'en avait conscience mais une seule personne pouvait aider Rogue à l'heure actuelle. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de libérer le jeune homme du tourment auquel il était en proie. Seule elle pouvait le sauver de lui-même. Mais la réalité était que ni l'un ni l'autre n'acceptaient la réalité. Plus on repousse la réalité plus on souffre.

* * *

 **Non loin de là sur un toit:**

Un homme sous une cape regardait silencieusement le ciel. Et il fixait plus particulièrement la pleine lune qui brillait avec tout autour des milliards d'étoiles. Ce ciel était si identique à celui sous lequel son unique amour lui avait dit ces deux petits mots qui réchauffaient le cœur et l'âme. Mais un seul souvenir d'elle qui remontait lui faisait encore plus mal. Sous le poids de la folie causer par son malheur il lança un rayon noir sur le premier truc qui lui passa sous le nez et qu'il pouvez détruire, un panneau publicitaire de la fabuleuse piscine de Crocus.

Ensuite il regarda à nouveau tous ce qui l'entourait depuis le haut de son immeuble. Les lumières des habitations et des rues fleurit. Le ciel étincelant qui se reflétait dans le canal. Toute cette chaleur et cette lumière ne lui donnait envie que d'une chose: détruire toutes cette chaleur et cette lumière. Comme la sienne avait été détruite il y a bien longtemps. Il dit alors avec un sourire sadique et un éclat rouge émanant de son œil:

-Bientôt il n'y aura plus rien ici aussi. Après demain se sera un ciel de poussière qui se lèvera au dessus d'un désert sans vie. Le jour où je t'ai perdu se reproduira une nouvelle fois ainsi tout le monde connaîtra ma douleur.

Et l'homme balafré repartit dans les ruelles sombres de cette ville. Il avait encore une tâche à accomplir pour que son plan soit parfait. Éliminer le dernier obstacle, éliminer Lucy Heartfilia.


	17. MON choix

**Chapitre 17: MON choix**

 _Quand on aime quelqu'un on veut rester à jamais avec lui. Et quand cette personne ne sera plus là le lendemain matin les derniers jours que vous avez passé avec elle vous auront paru terriblement courte._

 _Les jours que Raios avaient passés avec Yuki étaient différents mais tous plus merveilleux les uns que les autres. Dix huit jours de purs bonheur qui on était comme une toute première inspiration de vie pour Raios. La journée il vivait leur amour en parcourant les bois et en faisant bien des choses ensemble. Et le soir à la nuit tombé ils avaient leur petit rituel bien à eux. Chaque nuit à tour de rôle chacun venait rejoindre l'autre dans la chambre de l'autre. Une nuit Raios venait dans la chambre de Yuki et la nuit suivante c'était Yuki qui venait dans celle de Raios. Et la passion et le charnel régnait entre eux lorsque leurs deux corps s'unissaient. Il y avait entre eux autant de passion que d'amour. De l'amour naissait la passion, leur passion. Et dix huit jours de pur bonheur, s'écoulèrent. Ils étaient ensemble dans leur petit paradis et ne se souciait plus du tout de l'extérieur. Mais la réalité fini toujours par nous rattraper._

 _Il faisait nuit dehors mais l'aube n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Raios était assis sur le rebord du lit plongé dans ses réflexions. Il était complètement nu mais la pudeur n'était plus nécessaire maintenant entre lui et Yuki. Car cette nuit là encore il s'était endormi en sentant sa chaleur contre lui. La jeune fille était toujours endormi dans le lit sur le ventre. La couverture la couvrait jusqu'au dessus des fesses ce qui permettait à Raios d'admirer ses magnifique courbes et sa peau laiteuse. Elle était si paisible dans son sommeil, il effleura sa joue d'un air triste ce qui fit sourire sa belle de contentement. Ça y est c'était fini, c'était la dernière nuit. Ne se sentant pas assez fort pour la regarder partir il décida de s'en aller. Il remonta donc la couverture le long de son corps et commença à se rhabiller. Il rhabilla et récupéra son épée et il quitta le domicile de Yuki. Dehors une légère brise flottait. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers la maison où il avait passé tellement de bon moment et murmura d'un visage triste une larme unique coulant le long de sa joue:_

 _-Adieu… mon amour…_

 _Et il commença à marcher pour gagner la forêt. Mais soudain il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir violemment et sa bien-aimée l'appeler:_

 _-RAIOS!_

 _Il se retourna et à la seconde d'après Yuki s'était jeté dans ses bras le faisant ainsi tomber à la renverse dans l'herbe grâce et douce. Elle était nue, mais son corps chaud plaquait littéralement le démon au sol. Puis elle redressa la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Des gouttes d'eaux chaude et salé tombaient sur son visage. La lune et les étoile offraient suffisamment de lumière pour que les deux amants se regardent malgré la nuit. Avec une voix pleine de sanglots Yuki demanda:_

 _-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais Raios?!_

 _Et il lui répondit tristement en effleurant sa joue humide du bout de ses doigts:_

 _-Je pars Yuki. C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, non?_

 _Il l'encouragea ensuite à se redresser pour se dégager en douceur de son emprise. Elle se mit en position assise dans l'herbe. Raios laissa tomber son épée et prit sa belle dans ses bras comme pour inconsciemment la tenir au chaud. Alors que les longs cheveux ivoires de la jeune fille volait gracieusement dans le vent, elle supplia en larme le visage enfoui contre le torse de Raios:_

 _-Pitié Raios, ne t'en va pas! Je t'aime tellement et je…_

 _-Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu n'auras jamais idée du nombre de chose que tu as pu m'apporter durant ces merveilleuses semaines que nous avons passé ensemble. Je t'aime comme un fou Yuki et c'est trop douloureux pour moi de te regarder partir._

 _-Et pour moi Raios? Tu crois que ce n'est pas douloureux pour moi de te regarder partir?_

 _-Cela le sera moins pour toi. Tu ne seras pas seule, tu iras rejoindre ta sœur et vous pourrez rester ensemble. Vous veillerez l'une sur l'autre comme le souhaitez ton père. Moi je ne compte pas retourner dans la société démoniaque. Je ferais n'importe quoi plutôt que de redevenir le «chouchou de Ginévra» et que tout soit de nouveau comme avant. C'est parce que je t'aime que je fais ce sacrifice. C'est pour toi, pour ne pas te séparer de quelqu'un que tu aimes._

 _-Mais Raios…_

 _Trop tard il avait déjà disparu dans la nuit en se transformant en une brume noir. Yuki était à présent seule devant chez elle couverte d'un drap pour couvrir sa nudité. Elle fondit en larme et sanglota. Dans le désespoir et les sanglots elle dit tout bas:_

 _-Tu ne m'as donc pas écouté Raios. Peu importe le choix que je ferais ce soir une partie de moi sera éternellement malheureuse._

 _Et elle remonta dans sa chambre et déversa dans son oreiller toutes les larmes de son corps._

* * *

 **Durant la journée**

 _C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui et pourtant pas un seul sourire n'avait illuminé son visage. Elle avait demandé à sa sœur quelques jours plus tôt de la laisser seule, cela l'aidait à être complètement sereine. Elle la retrouverait après, dès que la lune rouge se serait couché._

 _Yuki ne faisait que se regarder dans le miroir, passant d'un visage de loup à un visage humain toutes les cinq minutes. Elle savait que se serait un dilemme cruel, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que se serait à ce point. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Raios et Sora. C'était idiot quand on y pensait, Raios était partit cela aurait dut facilité son choix et pourtant. Elle se rappela alors d'une phrase que son père et sa tante lui avait dit une fois._

 _«Quand tu ferras ton choix, suis tes plus profonds sentiments. Car se sont eux qui sont les plus authentiques.»_

 _Et là un regard ferme et déterminé se peint sur le visage de la jeune fille alors que ses lèvres laissèrent échapper:_

 _-Je t'aimerais à jamais… pardonne-moi…_

 _Et avec plusieurs larmes coulant le long de ses joues elle fit SON choix._

* * *

 **Plus tard du côté de Raios**

 _Raios poursuivait sa route, marchant dans l'épaisse forêt qui l'entourait. L'endroit ou résidait Yuki était tellement isolé et tellement dissimulé au milieu de ces arbres sur cette immense montagne de se fait la route était longue et lorsque le soleil fut couché le démon s'arrêta. La lune allait bientôt se lever, et Raios qui ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison, voulait observer sa marche dans le ciel. C'est pour cela qu'il escalada un arbre et monta au sommet pour dépasser le feuillage qui masquait sa vue sur l'infiniment grand. Il put alors voir l'immense astre pointer son né du bout de l'horizon alors que le ciel était toujours orange._

 _Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée chez Yuki, il ne dormit pas de la nuit et n'en ressentit aucuns mal-être physique. Toute la nuit il regarda cette lune plus rouge que le sang traverser le ciel. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'horizon opposé à celle à laquelle elle était apparu._

 **Le matin suivant**

 _Même si l'aube était là Raios n'était pas encore descendu de l'arbre. Il fixait d'un air triste la direction de la maison de Yuki se répétant intérieurement que c'était fait, elle était devenue loup et était heureuse auprès de sa sœur Sora. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de les séparer? Depuis la mort de leur famille elles se sont toujours soutenu l'une et l'autre. Avant de finalement redescendre le démon murmura tout bas:_

 _-Adieu… mon amour…_

 _Il atterrit adroitement sur le sol et prit son épée. Mais quand il empoigna le manche il sentit une présence. Restant immobile et le plus calme possible, il se concentra. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se battre. Après quelques secondes il dégaina son épée de son fourreau et lança une onde de choc avec. Il fut encerclé par un groupe d'une dizaine de démons qui le regardaient tous avec cynisme. Raios ne fut pas intimidé. Et il y avait de quoi puisque en moins de cinq minutes ils les avaient tous éliminé, tous sauf un, encore un de ses nombreux frères dont il n'avait que faire. Kokumu le 7 496 ème fils de Ginévra était à terre blessait mais en état d'être interrogé. Malgré sa situation désespéré Raios ne l'intimidait pas, il le provoqua d'un sourire arrogant:_

 _-Je vois que ton séjour avec cette petite chienne n'a pas altéré tes capacités petit-frère._

 _Raios, en vrai démon qu'il était appuya avec son pied sur la blessure de Kokumu qui qui hurla de douleur en crachant du sang. Sans aucune pitié pour lui Raios s'accroupit sans bouger son pied et lui demanda d'une voix menaçante:_

 _-Qu'est-ce-que tu viens de dire?_

 _Et il répéta en ricanant:_

 _-J'ai dis «ta petite chienne»._

 _Il appuya encore plus fort sur la blessure de Kokumu afin de rendre ses propre mots responsable de sa douleur. D'une voix qui laissait entendre que se sera la fin pour lui Raios le menaça d'une voix lente:_

 _-Alors premièrement tu ne parles pas d'elle comme ça. Et deuxièmement comment es-tu au courant?_

 _-Tu veux dire pour cette femme louve, ou pour le lien qui t'unis à cette sale chienne prénommé Yuki Moonlight?_

 _À chaque fois qu'il insultait Yuki Kokumu hurlait de douleur. Raios se montrait sans pitié mais il serra les dents commençant à sentir une peur panique monter en lui. Les démons savent pour Yuki, elle pourrait bien être en grand danger. Il camoufla donc sa haine en une rage profonde et répéta sa question:_

 _-Je ne répéterais pas une troisième fois. Comment es-tu au courant pour Yuki?_

 _Avec le plus cynique des sourire et le plus grand désintérêt pour son sort il lui répondit sarcastiquement:_

 _-Tu as baissé ta garde petit-frère. Tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais échapper à la surveillance de Ginévra. Tu lui appartiens Raios, comme nous tous. Et si il y a une chose que mère déteste c'est bien qu'on lui vole ce qui lui appartient. Elle punit toujours les voleurs. À l'heure ou je te parle elle doit probablement être déjà chez ta chère Yuki._

 _Horrifié Raios ne souhaite pas en entendre d'avantage et il tut Kokumu sans une seule once de pitié pour lui. Le corps se réduit vite à l'état de poussière le démon tourne son regard terrorisé vers la direction d'où il était venu. Mord d'inquiétude pour sa bien-aînée malgré le fait qu'elle est un loup à présent le ronge de l'intérieur. Il sait mieux que personne à quel point Ginévra pouvait être dangereuse. Et à cause de Yuki il avait échappé au contrôle de sa mère. Pris d'une panique immense le nom de sa bien-aimée lui glissa entre les lèvres:_

 _-Yuki…_

 _Et ni une ni deux grâce à ses pouvoirs il se précipita dans la direction d'où il était venu. Peut-être pouvait-il encore la sauver?_

* * *

 **Une fois arrivé:**

 _C'était un cauchemar, toute la vie avait disparue. Lorsque Raios se pencha il prit une poignet du sol qu'il laissa ensuite couler entre ses doigts, c'était de la cendre. Toute la prairie ou la petite maison de Yuki avait été bâtit avait périt dans les flammes démoniaques. L'herbe grâce et verte avait cessé d'exister, et le ciel bleu était à présent caché par un épais nuage de poussière. Ginévra était passé par ici, il n'y avait pas de doute, car elle anéantissait la vie partout ou elle allait. Raios se précipita vers la maison conservant l'espoir de ne pas arriver trop tard. Au loin il apercevait la petite habitation dont le bois était devenus complètement noir. Mais il s'arrêta net quand quelque chose au loin attira son attention. Une couleur blanche faisait contraste avec le gris de la cendre. Il couru vers cette chose, et plus il s'approchait plus ce qu'il voyait, apparaissait comme une énorme boule de poils. Et effectivement lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il vit avec effroi le corps sans vie d'un loup. Et découvrit avec horreur qu'il était couvert de sang et lorsqu'il se plaça face au ventre de l'animal il réalisa qu'il avait une énorme entaille du bas de la gorge jusqu'au bas de ses organes génitaux. Il y avait le long tube de son intestin grêle qui sortait, le loup avait été éviscéré. Meurtri il tomba à genoux et prit la tête de l'énorme loup la serrant fort dans ses bras:_

 _-OH Yuki non… Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé._

 _Même en loup elle restait son précieux amour et maintenant il le savait. Il n'y avait rien de plus douloureux que de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime. Alors que la tête du loup était posé sur ses genoux et qu'il la caressait doucement il fut surpris de sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Mais finalement la douleur et le chagrin laissèrent place à une haine meurtrière. Délicatement il reposa l'énorme tête de Yuki sur le sol et se releva en regardant la maison. Ginévra était dedans il le sentait. Sortant son épée de son fourreau il tendit la lame devant son visage et jura d'une voix basse et glacial:_

 _-Tu vas me le payer Ginévra._

* * *

 **Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle maintenant je crois que le nombre de chapitre total de cette fanfiction sera 20. On y est presque.**


	18. La porte s'ouvre

**Chapitre 18: La porte s'ouvre**

Tous cela avait pris une mauvaise tournure. Yukino avait intégré l'armée royal et pourtant elle avait été enfermé dans une cellule avec Lucy. Puis Natsu, Mira Jane, Wendy et les trois exceeds étaient venu les secourir pour finalement se retrouver enfermé dans les souterrains de Crocus. Après avoir meneé un combat acharné contre l'ordre des loups affamés le groupe avait finalement trouvé la sortie. Et là une immense porte s'était ouverte laissant apparaître la Lucy du futur. Elle les avait prévenu du cataclysme qui allait se produire. Et après ça Yukino était partit se cacher dans le labyrinthe du palais.

Avec la pensée dévorante qu'elle portait la poisse. Au plus profond d'elle même un sentiment perturbant régnait. Techniquement elle n'avait rien fait pour provoquer le terrible chaos que la Lucy du futur était venu leur annoncer. Pourtant elle avait le sentiment perturbant qu'elle était responsable de ce qui allait se passer. Et c'est là qu'elle entendit de nouveau la voix dans sa tête.

 _Raios est derrière tout ça, je le sens._

Puis comme un souvenir, elle entendit le cri remplit de désespoir et de douleur d'un homme.

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

Yukino ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte mais inconsciemment elle sentait que tout cela allait être de sa faute. C'est pour cela que lorsque Mira Jane, cette mage de Fairy tail aussi gentille que sa grande sœur, était venu la chercher elle n'avait pas put s'empêcher de lui dire qu'elle portait la poisse. Elle disait cela en pensant uniquement au sacrifice de Sorano, mais ces mots provenait également de ce sentiment profond qu'elle avait en elle. Mais finalement elle s'était laissé réconforter par la jeune femme aux cheveux blanc et ensemble elles avaient accourus vers la porte d'Éclipse.

Seulement voilà lorsqu'elles étaient arrivé à destination un septième dragon venait de franchir la gigantesque porte et de s'élever dans les airs en semant le chaos. Mais heureusement pour tout le monde une fois que les deux constellationistes furent réunis elles purent unir leurs forces et fermer la porte grâce aux 12 clés du zodiaque au moment même ou un autre dragon tentait de passer.

Néanmoins avec sept dragons passé un effroyable chaos venait de commencer et les mages de toutes les guildes allaient devoir unir leurs forces. Sept chasseurs de dragons avec l'arrivée de Cobra d'Oracion Seis, contre sept dragons.

* * *

Le responsable de ce chaos était l'homme, ou plutôt le démon qui se tenait sur le dragon Mother Grea qui pondait une cinquantaine œufs par seconde.

La folie de cet homme avait été engendré par la douleur de son chagrin. La souffrance l'a rendu tellement fou qu'il ne désirait plus qu'une chose à présent: répandre sa propre souffrance à travers ce chaos sans précédent qu'il créé. Mais voilà que Natsu Dragnir qui arrivait sur le dos du dragon de feu Atlas Flame avait engager un combat ardent contre lui. Cet individu était arrogant et utilisait une magie inondé par la noirceur. Il avait sur la face visible de son visage des tatouages noir et on distingué une cicatrice sur son nez. Il avait des cheveux blanc et des cheveux noir et une frange cachait la partie gauche de son visage. Toujours en déchaînant ses flammes sur lui Natsu demanda hors de lui:

-Pourquoi tu fais tous ça?! C'est quoi ton but en détruisant notre avenir?

À ce moment là Natsu allait lui mettre un poing d'acier du dragon de feu en plein dans le visage de Raios. Mais ce dernier bloqua l'attaque d'une main et les flammes qui embrasaient le poing de Natsu disparurent. Alors que le démon serrait le poing de son adversaire entre ses doigts, son sourire arrogant avait totalement disparut pour laisser place à un air d'une froideur terrifiante. D'une voix sombre et glacial qui cachait une profonde tristesse:

-Sais-tu ce que ça fait de perdre la seule personne que l'on aime? Et d'être responsable de sa mort?

Natsu eut une expression de surprise face aux paroles de Raios. Et comme il avait été déstabilisé le démon l'éjecta à plusieurs mètre de lui. Seulement Natsu retrouva son équilibre et lui demanda en serrant les dents:

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dires?

-J'ai perdu la seule personne que j'aimais et qui m'a aimé. Elle représentait mon univers tout entier mais elle est partie.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir tué? Tu peux pas être responsable de sa mort autrement.

Et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de le voir venir son adversaire lui assémat un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre. Le mage de Fairy tail tomba un genoux et gémissant de douleur et Raios lui dit froidement:

-Je ne l'ai pas tué. Jamais je n'aurai fais de mal à Yuki. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop.

Lorsque Natsu se redressa enfin Raios poursuivit:

-Vois-tu, juste avant qu'elle ne meurt dans mes bras elle m'a juré qu'on se retrouverait dans le futur. Sauf que l'attente était trop douloureuse alors j'ai décidé d'agir en commençant par découvrir un moyen de voyager dans le temps. J'ai bien sûr pensé à revenir dans le passé pour empêcher sa mort. Mais c'était impossible, celle qui a assassiné Yuki sans une once de pitié avait des pouvoirs qui surpassaient de loin les miens. Elle avait figé le moment de sa mort dans le temps et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai donc commencé à la chercher dans le futur, et j'ai fais ça durant 200 ans. Mais elle n'est jamais réapparu. Elle avait tord, rien ne surpasse la mort, et encore moins l'amour.

Natsu ne comprenait pas tout à ce que Raios disait. Mais du peu qu'il en comprenait il voyait que celui qu'il avait en face de lui était devenu fou de douleur. C'est alors qu'il fonça sur lui ses deux poing en feu en lui hurlant en rage:

-Tu fais ça pour te venger! On y est pour rien nous si ton amie est morte! Et puis tu crois qu'elle dirait quoi si elle te voyait détruire des vies comme ça?!

Raios esquiva sans problème l'attaque en répondant d'une voix basse dans un état second:

-Ce qu'elle dirait si elle me voyait détruire des vies?

Et c'est là que la partie du visage de Raios jusque là caché fut enfin visible. Sa cicatrice sur son nez allait jusqu'à son œil gauche, un œil aveugle. Mais le plus effrayant était que son visage était divisé en deux. Car la partie gauche était une ombre. Avec un sourire effrayant il dit à Natsu d'une voix presque meurtrière:

-Mais c'est là tout le problème Natsu Dragmir. Sans Yuki, la vie elle même ne mérite pas d'exister.

Et le combat entre les deux reprit de plus belle. Mais quelque chose était différent. En dévoilant l'autre face de son visage la magie de Raios avait été modifié. De la magie blanche était mélangé à sa magie faite uniquement de ténèbres. Et c'est en lançant sorts sur sorts qu'il déclara le sourire au lèvres:

-Après sa mort je me suis rendu compte que mes pouvoir avaient changés. Yuki ne m'avait pas parlé de ses pouvoirs mais je sens qu'ils incarnent toute la lumière de la lune. En mourant elle m'a transmit sa magie qui a fusionné avec la mienne. Les ténèbres et la lumière de la lune unit ensemble vont te réduire en miette.

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps:**

Tous les mages de toutes les guildes c'étaient unis contre la menace. Chaque mage combattait de toute ses forces la progéniture de Mother Grea. Les sept chasseurs *de dragons quant à eux luttaient contre les sept dragons. Natsu avait réussi à rallié Atlas Flame de son côté mais les autres chasseurs de dragons doutaient qu'ils pouvaient en faire de même. Et puis il ne le savait pas mais les sept créatures reptiliennes géantes étaient sous l'influence de Raios. Car ce dernier leur avait jeté un sort pour les contrôler.

Alors que Sting était face à Scissor Runner, Rogue lui faisait face à un dragon d'eau nommé Rivaia. Un combat s'engagea alors entre eux. Rogue mit toutes ses forces dans cette lutte mais malheureusement Rivaia était bien trop fort. Alors qu'il se relevait avec difficulté une énième fois il vit Rivaia brandir une de ses grosses pattes griffus en ricanant:

-Pitoyable humain…

* * *

 **Au même moment:**

Yukino s'était séparé de Lucy et de Mira Jane menant son propre combat seule de son côté elle combattait avec ardeur les minis dragons qu'avaient créé Mother Grea. Elle courait sans vraiment savoir ou elle allait. En fait elle était comme guidé par une intuition.

Et son intuition la mena tout droit à Rivaia. Et ce qu'elle vit la mit littéralement en état de choc. En effet le dragon gigantesque avait au bout d'une de ses longues pattes écailleuses le corps de Rogue empalé sur une de ses griffes. Elle fut littéralement paralysé sur place lorsqu'elle vit le corps du jeune homme tomber à terre alors qu'une marre de sang se répandait tout autour de lui. Yukino ressentait en elle comme une lente agonie. Une nouvelle fois elle ne comprenait pas mais elle avait l'impression de mourir avec Rogue. Bouleversée et en état de choc elle se précipita donc vers son corps n'aillant que faire de ce que Rivaia pourrait bien lui faire. Alors qu'elle avait toujours eut dans l'espoir de retrouver Sorano et de restait en vie pour elle, là elle ne se rendait même plus compte qu'elle désirait mourir. Dans son habit elle resplendissait comme une étoile mais l'étoile tomba à genoux et souleva le buste de Rogue qui respirait à peine et crachait du sang. La jeune femme commença alors à le bercer contre lui en pleurant des larmes qui vinrent s'écouler sur le visage du chasseur de dragon. Rivaia ne fit rien il était amusé par cette scène et laissa les choses se poursuivre.

Yukino elle ne contrôlait plus ses réactions. Voir Rogue à l'agonie dans ses bras lui provoquait une douleur insoutenable. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle voulait mourir, mourir pour aller le rejoindre. Et elle ne se rendait même plus compte que ses réactions et ses sentiments étaient complètement incohérent. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, et alors que Rivaia s'apprêtait à la tué à son tour, Yukino fut pris d'un terrible sentiment d'injustice. Levant la tête vers le ciel elle hurla d'un cri strident et désespéré:

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

* * *

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Ce cri fut réduit à l'état d'un faible murmure lorsqu'il arriva aux oreilles de Raios. Et alors qu'il combattait toujours Natsu il sursauta en entendant ce sons. Pas à cause du bruit mais plutôt à cause du sons de cette voix. Immobilisant Natsu avec un sort, Raios regarda en bas d'un air perdu en murmurant:

-Yuki…

Sa voix, il était sûr de l'avoir entendu. Et il était sûr que c'était la sienne, même après toutes ces années il n'oublierait jamais ce sons. Étais-ce possible qu'elle soit…? Et grâce à des sens sensorielle accrus par la magie il vit que Rivaia était sur le point de tuer une jeune fille. Et lorsqu'il vit la fille en question son cœur s'arrêta. Mais il reprit vite ses esprits et prenant immédiatement un air grave il ordonna à Rivaia par télépathie:

-NE FAIS PAS ÇA RIVAIA!

Et immédiatement après il leva une main qui émana une brume noir.

Alors que Yukino pleurait toujours avec une joue pressée contre le front de Rogue et sentit que son corps ne lui obéissait plus car il avait commencé à bouger sans qu'elle le commande. Comme si elle était serré dans la main d'un géant et qu'elle s'élevait dans les airs. C'est ainsi qu'elle fut téléporté sur le dos de Mother Grea. La brume noir qui l'enveloppait avait disparu et Yukino regardait partout autour d'elle d'un air paniqué et un corps tremblant de peur. Elle réalisa qu'elle était sur le dos d'un dragon en plein vol. Elle vit Natsu mais son regard s'arrêta sur l'autre homme qui s'avançait vers elle la regardant avec une lueur d'émerveillement dans ses iris carmin. Yukino trouvait que ce balafré ressemblait beaucoup à Rogue. Pourtant elle était effrayée, et se tendit lorsque Raios la prit dans ses bras. Posant une main à l'arrière de son crâne il lui murmura d'une voix sanglotante:

-Yuki… tu es là… tu es enfin là…

La jeune fille était perdue et terrifiée, la confondait-il avec une autre? Pourtant Yukino elle aussi avait le sentiment de connaître cet homme qui la serrait contre lui. Elle avait le sentiment de le connaître mais elle n'avait pourtant elle avait peur et ne lui rendait donc pas son étreinte.

Quand à Raios, il était bouleversé. Il savait que cette fille en face de lui était Yuki. Ou plus précisément la réincarnation de Yuki. Il le savait parce que déjà son visage était le même, mais surtout… surtout parce qu'il ressentait l'âme de Yukino. Et malgré le temps il connaissait toujours par cœur celle de sa bien-aimée. Et il sentait au plus profond de lui que cette fille et Yuki avaient la même âme. L'âme de celle qu'il aimait était à présent à l'intérieur de la fille en face de lui. De ce fait pour Raios l'évidence était faite, c'était Yuki qu'il tenait dans ses bras, bien vivante. C'est pour cela qu'il s'écarta d'elle en la tenant toujours par les épaules. Il la regarda avec émotion dans les yeux un court instant avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche en fermant les paupières. Yukino écarquilla les yeux devant cette action. Elle fut littéralement paralysé pendant quelques secondes. Car avant de la terrifié ce baiser pourtant amoureux la troublait plus qu'autre chose. Pourtant la peur domina et Yukino repoussa Raios en hurlant:

-NON!… Qui êtes vous à la fin?

Raios, brisé, lui demanda d'une voix désemparé en s'avançant d'un pas lent vers elle:

-Tu ne me reconnais pas du tout?

Elle fit non de la tête avec des yeux larmoyant. Raios en fut bouleversé. Il fit un pas en avant et en mettant ses mains sur son torse pour se désigner il la supplia:

-Mais enfin Yuki c'est moi.

Mais elle recula de trois pas en affirmant d'une voix presque hystérique:

-Je ne m'appelle pas Yuki espèce de fou! Vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre!

La jeune fille était terrorisé. Elle savait que l'homme en face d'elle était responsable de tous ce chaos, de l'arrivée des dragons, et par conséquent et surtout de la mort de Rogue. Raios quant à lui était au bord de la folie. Agrippant son crâne avec ses deux mains et se courbant la tête en avant il balbutia:

-Tu avais dis que tu ne pourrais jamais m'oubliais. Que peu importe le temps écoulé mon souvenir serait toujours dans ton cœur.

Puis il releva un regard plein de fureur vers elle. Yukino fit encore quelques pas en arrière et fut de plus en plus proche du bord. Elle avait peur de cet homme, elle était convaincu qu'il allait la tuer. Il dit avec une rage sur le point d'exploser:

-Je t'aimais Yuki. Et toi aussi tu m'aimais, tu me l'as dis. Comment as-tu pu me mentir?

-YUKINO TIRE TOI D'ICI! _Hurla une voix derrière Raios._

C'était Natsu qui s'était lancé comme une flèche vers Raios prés à l'attaquer. Mais le démon le repoussa en hurlant:

-ASSEZ!

Son cri avait provoqué une onde de choc qui avait repoussé Natsu à bonne distance de lui le remettant à terre. Mais hélas il avait également propulsé Yukino dans le vide. Raios pris une expression d'effroi lorsqu'il entendit le cri de terreur de Yukino qui venait d'entamer une chut mortel depuis le dos de Mother Grea. Il n'avait pas voulu ça.

C'est alors que la peur de la perdre une nouvelle fois s'empara de lui. Il plongea dans le vide et entama lui aussi une chute. Grâce à sa position il était beaucoup plus rapide que Yukino qui s'était évanouie de terreur. Il réussit finalement à la rattraper. La serrant contre lui avec une main derrière son crâne et un bras serré autour de ses épaules ils chutèrent ensemble. Raios avait les yeux fermé détendu et la bouche entrouverte savourant le fait de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras. C'est alors que des marque ténébreuses apparurent sur le haut de son corps. Et soudain le haut de ses vêtement se déchira lui permettant ainsi de déployer deux splendides ailes à plumes noirs.


	19. La pire des douleurs

**Navré je manque de motivation d'écrire pour toutes mes fic en ce moment.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit voici (pour Vilandel surtout parce qu'elle laisse des commentaires/ et les commentaires m'aident à m'améliorer) le l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic qui clos par la même occasion l'histoire tragique de Raios et Yuki.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19: La pire des douleurs**

 _Après qu'il avait découvert le corps sans vie de Yuki Raios fut posséder par une haine glacial et meurtrière. Dans la société démoniaque on avait jamais réussi à lui inculquer ce sentiment, même après plusieurs centaines d'année. La froideur de sa haine pour Ginévra se lisait sur son visage blanc et impassible. Tenant fermement son épée à la main il avançait d'un pas ni trop lent ni trop rapide vers la maison de Yuki. Il sentait que sa génitrice était à l'intérieur._

 _Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre il poussa la porte et entra. Et comme si le chemin de Ginévra était marqué il monta à l'étage sachant parfaitement ou il allait. Il était d'un calme terrifiant malgré la terrible découverte du corps de sa bien-aimée. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Yuki il la poussa d'un geste simple. Le bois s'écarta laissant apparaître la troisième génitrice bien droite de dos à lui. Il entra dans la chambre, sa mère était vêtue d'une longue et ample robe noir très sophistiqué qui cachait ses pieds. Elle était toujours de dos à lui lorsqu'elle brisa le silence:_

 _-Tu m'as fait beaucoup de peine en disparaissant Raios. En as-tu conscience?_

 _Le démon ne dit rien mais fronça d'avantage les sourcils en serrant les dents lâchant un grondement de colère. Cette voix suave, c'était un véritable venin qui n'avait pas arrêter de l'empoisonner quand il la rejoignait dans sa chambre. Mais là Raios ne se laisserait pas envoûter par cette vipère, pour Yuki il ne redeviendrait pas celui qu'il était. Finalement Ginévra se retourna avec un sourire faussement amoureux sur les lèvres. Elle s'approcha de son fils, tout en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers lui il serrait toujours plus fort le manche de son épée. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à deux centimètres de lui Ginévra mit sa main sur la joue de Raios et le regarda amoureusement en lui disant:_

 _-Ne te fait pas de souci Raios. Sai et Kyra ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient. Leur cas à servit d'exemple et plus personne ne s'en prendra à toi._

 _Son regard était venimeux ses paroles étaient un piège, Ginévra était une vipère en elle-même, un cadeau empoisonner qu'il ne fallait pas prendre. Le démon resta immobile et garda un visage impassible et le visage bien droit. Mais Ginévra ne s'en formalisa pas et tout en caressant la joue de Raios du bout de ses doigts fins elle lui demanda d'une voix sensuelle:_

 _-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes Raios?_

 _Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction ce qui fit sourire Ginévra. Elle trouvait ça attirant qu'il cherche à lui résister. Elle mit alors ses bras autour de son cou et approcha dangereusement ses lèvres de celles de Raios. Elle les désirait tellement et le démon n'opposa pas de résistance. Ginévra savourait déjà l'instant en fermant les yeux, mais aux moment où leurs lèvres étaient à moins d'un centimètre l'une de l'autre la démone écarquilla les yeux s'arrêtant net. Elle sentit quelque chose un métal froid sous sa gorge. Raios avait pointé son épée juste son menton et lui dit avec une froideur menaçante:_

 _-Éloigne-toi de moi Ginévra._

 _Elle s'exécuta avec un grand air surpris et recula de quelques pas. Raios gardant son épée pointé sur elle. Elle voyait sa plus belle réussite se retourner contre elle, il lui témoignait à présent un regard si haineux, un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé avant. Elle lui demanda donc assez perturbée:_

 _-Que fais-tu Raios?_

 _-Je ne t'aime pas Ginévra! Cracha-t-il laissant à présent sa haine éclater. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerais jamais!_

 _Un regard contrarié le corps de la troisième génitrice se détendit. Elle lui demanda d'une voix sombre:_

 _-Que t-est-il arrivé Raios?_

 _-Tu as tuée Yuki!_

 _Elle se retînt de sourire, faisant croire qu'elle n'avait aucune conscience de ce dont il parlait. Elle joua donc une expression intrigué et dis:_

 _-La louve? Que vient-elle faire là dedans?_

 _Hors de lui à cause du manque de respect de Ginévra:_

 _-ELLE S'APPELLE YUKI!_

 _Les yeux de Raios brillaient d'un rouge sang ardent qui témoignait de toute la haine qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Cela surpris fortement Ginévra, le Raios qu'elle avait toujours connue avait toujours été impassible dans sa voix et dans son visage. Elle l'avait toujours connue comme un être dépourvue de la moindre émotion. Mais ce qui la surpris le plus Ginévra s'était ce qui accompagnait ces yeux plein de haine: des larmes. En effet sur chacune des joues de Raios coulait un fin file d'eau salé. Il pleurait, Raios pleurait sans s'en rendre compte tellement la douleur qu'il ressentait lui lacérait le cœur. Serrant son épée avec ses deux il lui cracha:_

 _-L'amour de ma vie… Yuki était l'amour de ma vie…_

 _Ginévra sentit une rage noir l'envahir en entendant cela. Elle sut alors qu'elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de refaire de lui son chouchou bien obéissant. À CAUSE d'elle… il lui avait totalement échappé… À CAUSE de cette chienne elle avait perdu son unique distraction. Encore plus enragé Raios s'élança sur elle brandissant son épée démoniaque laissant exploser sa haine:_

 _-Je l'aimais et je n'aimerais qu'elle pour l'éternité! ET TU VAS PAYER POUR CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIS!_

 _Mais alors qu'il allait abattre son arme sur sa génitrice cette dernière fit appelle à ses pouvoirs pour se défendre. Lorsqu'elle tendit vivement une main vers son fils le corps de ce dernier s'immobilisa aussitôt. Les pieds de Raios perdirent contact avec le sol et il se sentit soudain à l'étroit dans son propre corps. Et comme si ses doigts ne lui répondaient plus il lâcha son épée qui tomba par terre. Raios avait l'impression que ses os se broyaient sous la poigne télépathique de sa génitrice et il en gémissait de douleur. Néanmoins il réussi à ouvrir son œil droit et la regarda. Et la il vit pour la première fois sur son visage une une expression de haine et de rage qui lui était adressé à lui et rien qu'à lui. Cet expression lui glaçait le sang, et vînt alors s'ajouter à sa haine une profonde et pénible terreur. Lorsque sa pupille carmin vînt croiser le regard haineux de sa mère cette dernière avec son autre main tendit ses doigts comme des griffes et frappa son si beau Raios au visage. Du sang recouvrait à présent le noir de les ongles vernis en noir de sa main et elle relâcha enfin la prise magique qu'elle exerçait sur Raios. Ce dernier tomba à quatre pattes par terre respirant bruyamment de douleur et exerçant une forte pression sur son œil droit qui saignait abondamment. Sans bougeait sa main il redressa la tête vers Ginévra la regardant avec haine. Celle si lui renvoya un regard plein de dégoût en lui disant:_

 _-Regarde ce que tu m'as forcé à faire Raios. Détruire un si beau visage, quel gâchis._

 _En effet à présent Raios était un balafré et plus rien ne le différencié de ses nombreux frères et cousins. Le coup que Ginévra lui avait infligé avec ses ongles laissera une trace sur son visage jusqu'à la fin de sa vie: une cicatrice qui entaillait le nez et qui remontait jusqu'à son œil droit qui à présent était un œil aveugle. Alors que Raios était toujours à genoux, la troisième génitrice ricana sadiquement avant de lui demander se délectant de la souffrance de Raios:_

 _-Selon toi Raios, pourquoi ai-je épargné un de tes yeux?_

 _Il releva un sourcil, intrigué par cette question. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre car Ginévra fit alors un mouvement de bras en achevant réellement en colère:_

 _-Pour que tu puisses contempler le cadavre de «l'amour de ta vie»!_

 _Et ainsi elle dévoila derrière elle le corps étendu en chien de fusil de Yuki. Raios, horrifié resta figé à cette vision d'horreur. Yuki était là, étendu par terre, avec ses magnifique et long cheveux ivoire. Elle était sous forme humaine, après le passage de la lune rouge. Cela signifiait donc que… que…_

 _Elle l'avait choisie. Cela voulait donc dire que le corps qu'il avait trouvé à l'extérieur de la maison n'était pas celui de Yuki mais celui de…Sora. Soudain après de long instants de mutisme les yeux toujours braqué sur sa bien-aimée Raios éclata finalement en larme:_

 _-NON!_

 _Presque en rampant pour détruire le petit espace qui les séparait, il se précipita sur Yuki. Il souleva le haut de son corps et la serra dans ses bras avec force passant une à l'arrière de son crâne pour la tenir toujours plus près de lui. Pleurant et déversant toutes les larmes de son corps contre son crâne, il ne sentait plus son odeur fleuri, plus que l'odeur du sang qui coulait de sa blessures._

 _La douleur que Raios éprouvait en cet instant était telle quel ne laissait en cet instant précis aucune place à sa haine pour Ginévra. Il était trop accablé par la souffrance pour lui porter une quelconque forme d'attention. Mais il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit dans son dos comme un frisson:_

 _-Cette humaine t'a rendu tellement faible Raios…_

 _Raios se retourna brusquement à ces mots, mais elle s'était déjà volatilisée. Puis il sentit soudain que son épaule droit lui brûlait légèrement. Sans lâcher Yuki il redressa sa manche et vit une marque rouge, deux serpents en X qui sortaient des canines pointu semblable à celle des démons. Le démon poussa un grondement de rage, ce symbole gravé au fer rouge était la marque des damné, cette marque signifiait que Raios était bannis de la société démoniaque. Dorénavant un sortilège l'empêcherait d'y entrer. Ça ce n'était pas important mais si il ne pouvait plus retourner à la société démoniaque il ne pourrait jamais obtenir vengeance. Le fait que Ginévra avait quitté leur monde était une unique exception et ça il le savait. Depuis la nuit des temps aucunes génitrice n'est jamais sortit de la société démoniaque. Elles étaient bien trop lâche._

 _Ainsi Ginévra avait privé Raios de son amour mais aussi de sa vengeance. Il n'avait plus rien, il serra donc de nouveau le corps froid de Yuki en pleurant de nouveau. Il se sentait se noyer lorsque soudain il entendit une faible voix agonisante l'appeler:_

 _-Raios…_

 _Il s'écarta, et vit qu'elle avait les yeux mi-clos. Malgré le sang qui avait coulé d'un coin de sa bouche elle lui afficha un sourire resplendissant accompagnait de quelques larmes en lui murmurant faiblement:_

 _-Dieu merci tu n'as rien…_

* * *

 _Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi Raios l'avait soulevé comme une mariée pour l'emmener dehors. Il s'était assis contre un rocher la serrant toujours dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne avant de murmurer avec beaucoup d'amour:_

 _-Raios, je t'aime..._

 _Raios pleurait en entendant chaque mot sortir de la bouche de sa bien-aimée. Yuki ferma alors lentement les yeux avec quelques larmes qui perlait ses doux yeux brun. Quand Raios sentit que la main de Yuki glissait hors de la sienne c'est là qu'il compris qu'elle ne les ouvrirait plus jamais. Elle était morte avec un visage apaisé. Il hurla en larmes la tête levé brusquement vers le ciel:_

 _-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

 _Elle était partie, elle était morte était Raios se sentait responsable. Serrant toujours plus fort le corps sans vie de sa bien aimée il sanglota:_

 _-C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser. Pardonne-moi…_

 _Car oui, si il n'était pas parti et qu'il était resté avec elle jusqu'au bout lors de la lune rouge il aurait pu la protéger et elle serait toujours en vie. Il avait été lâche, et Yuki l'avait payé de sa vie. Plus tard Raios avait décidé de brûler les corps de Yuki et Sora pour leur rendre un dernier hommage. Et il avait ensuite enterré leurs cendres à chacune de chaque côtés du petit monticule de pierre sur la falaise. Ainsi les deux sœurs reposeraient ensemble auprès de leur père qu'elles aimaient tant._

 _Quand à Raios il erra dans le monde des humains pendant des décennies. Il ne se remit jamais de la perte de sa douce Yuki ni de sa culpabilité. Chaque jours, chaque heures, chaque minutes et chaque seconde il ne pensait qu'à celle qui fut le seul amour de sa vie. Et chaque jours son âme et son cœur s'enfouir un peut plus dans les ténèbres jusqu'à faire de lui un monstre encore plus horrible que Ginévra._


	20. Mémoire retrouvée

**Ceci est la fin de "L'amour surpassera la mort". Bonne lecture à ceux qui parlent et à ceux qui se taise.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20: Mémoire retrouvée**

-TOUS AUX ABRIS! _Cria Happy. Éloignez-vous tous de la porte!_

En effet tel une énorme boule de feu Atlas Flame fonça sur la porte Eclipse qui fut détruite. Et ainsi ceux qui l'avait emprunter pour venir ici ne tardèrent pas à se dissoudre progressivement en un lumineux éclat et allèrent disparaître tel une véritable poussière d'or. Les sept dragons, les petits de Mother Grea, le corps de la Lucy du future mais aussi et surtout…

* * *

Natsu avait enfin retrouvé la terre ferme et cherchait Raios se laissant guider par son flair. Avec sa petite personnalité enjoué et sincère Natsu considérait déjà Yukino comme son amie. Et la savoir aux mains de ce taré qu'il avait affronté l'inquiétait tellement qu'il était en rage comme il disait. Et alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son objectif il hurla les poings en l'air en crachant presque une flamme:

-AAAHH j'enrage! Tu vas voir enfoiré si tu fais quoi que ce soit à Yukino je vais te le faire sentir passer!

Et comme un parfait idiot, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était déjà fasse à Raios et que ce dernier avait tout entendu de ce que Natsu venait de dire. Et il ne put s'empêcher de rire faiblement à ça. Lorsque Natsu remarqua Raios ce dernier qui lui faisait face, était assis contre le débris d'un des nombreux bâtiment détruit. Autour d'eux tout n'était que ruine, presque toutes la ville de Crocus était tombé. Il tenait toujours Yukino dans ses bras lui maintenant le buste en l'air. Cette situation était très similaire à celle qu'il avait vécu il y a fort longtemps le jour de la mort de Yuki. Il s'était assis contre un rocher avec elle dans les bras alors qu'elle perdait la vie. Et la situation présente était exactement la même, sauf que cette fois Yuki… ou plutôt Yukino était bien vivante. Il la tenait contre lui la serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

Bien qu'il sentait son corps se vidait peu à peu de son énergie le démon avait retrouvé la paix intérieur qu'il avait perdu il y a des centaines d'années. Natsu qui avait remarqué ce sourire apaisé sur les lèvres de cet ennemi ne fit rien. Ils se regardèrent tout deux dans les yeux tendit que le corps de Raios commençait peu à peu à se dématérialiser sous l'aspect d'une poussière d'or comme les dragon. Le démon baissa de nouveau son visage souriant vers la jeune fille. Il passa délicatement dans ses cheveux pour déplacer une mèche de ses cheveux ivoire derrière son oreille en disant:

-Au moins cette fois je suis arrivé à temps.

Une main sur sa joue et le bras autour de son cou il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Natsu fut très surpris par cette action, et notamment à cause de son manque de maturité il se couvrit les yeux avec une main. Raios n'en eut que faire et regarda Yukino une dernière fois avec son visage amoureux et apaisé avant de lui souffler un murmure accompagné d'une tendre caresse du bout du doigt sur la joue:

-Maintenant il n'y a plus d'obstacle entre toi et moi. À très bientôt mon amour.

Et le corps de Raios disparu entièrement juste après qu'il ait posé délicatement le crâne de Yukino au sol. Natsu se précipita alors vers elle et la souleva à son tour pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Il fut heureux de la voir finalement ouvrir les yeux affichant un regard désorienté. Le chasseur de dragon était trop préoccupé par l'état de son amie pour remarquer la brume noir éthéré qui s'éloigna d'eux.

* * *

Non loin de là alors que la nuit et son obscurité étaient toujours maître des lieux des mages de Sabertooth étaient tous réuni autour de Rogue qui n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance alors que les blessures mortelles infligés par le dragon avaient mystérieusement disparue. Sting soutenait le buste de son meilleur ami il respirait normalement et silencieusement et son cœur battait normalement pourtant cela faisait déjà une quinzaine de minutes qu'il ne se réveillait pas. Même après lui avoir fait plusieurs petites tapes sur la joues il ne réagissait toujours pas et cela commençait à inquiéter de plus en plus Sting, Lector et Frosh. Car même si par on ne sait qu'elle miracle les blessures mortelles de Rogue s'étaient envolées la vision de lui mourant avait été très traumatisante pour ses trois amis. Et ne contrôlant plus sa peur Sting finit par lui donner une véritable gifle accompagné de quelques larmes qui perlaient ses yeux tout et lui hurla totalement envahit par la panique:

-ALLEZ Rogue réveille-toi!

Mais rien, il n'eut aucun réaction nul part. Frosh pleurait à chaud de larmes tandis que Lector serrait les dents pour retenir ses propres larmes. Alors que Sting allait donner une autre claque à Rogue les trois mages remarquèrent malgré la pénombre de la nuit une boule de fumée noir de la taille d'un ballon de foot qui avançait lentement mais progressivement vers eux. Sting eut un mauvais pré-sentiment car il trouvait que cette fumée ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'avait émané Rogue les fois ou il avait totalement perdu la boule. Voulant protéger son meilleur ami Sting le serra contre lui et poussa un:

-HURLEMENT DU DRAGON BLANC!

Il visa parfaitement mais lorsqu'il cessa son attaque et que le blanc de son sort disparu la sphère était toujours là et n'avait pas été repoussé. Elle avancer toujours au même rythme jusqu'à ce que, malgré toutes les tentatives de Sting, entra en Rogue. La brume noir enveloppa l'intégralité du corps du Rogue qui était toujours tenu par le blond. Cette fumée n'eut aucun impact sur lui mais il vit le corps de son meilleur ami commencer à suer et à émettre des mouvements vifs peu rassurants. Ses lèvres et ses paupières tremblaient, il serrait les dents et semblaient souffrir. Tout son corps tremblait et personne d'autre que lui ne savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Il remua ainsi pendant quelques longues minutes. Et ce ne fut que lorsque ses tremblements atteignirent la limite des convulsions qu'il reprit enfin connaissance. En effet il se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux grands ouvert et poussant une inspiration bruyante par la bouche il se redressa en position assise. C'était comme si il venait de se réveiller d'un affreux cauchemar, cela le mettait dans un tel état qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer la présence de ses amis, même lorsque Sting massa son épaule. Rogue avait le visage en sueur et inspirait et expirait par la bouche. Dans ses yeux toujours écarquillés ses iris faisaient un mouvement frénétique de gauche à droite. Mais lorsqu'elles furent finalement immobiles après une minute. Il mit une main sur sa bouche et un bras autour de son ventre qui lui faisaient mal. Puis sans que Sting ou les deux exceeds ne le remarquent quelques larmes perlaient déjà discrètement le bord de ses yeux. Le bond se pencha alors pour croiser son regard et lui dit avec une réelle inquiétude:

-Rogue, est-ce-que ça va?

Mais le brun n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Il ne semblait même pas percevoir sa présence. Le seul son qui put passer entre ses lèvres tremblantes se fut:

-Je me souviens…

-Quoi? S'exclama _Sting de manière troublé._

Rogue ne répondit pas et se détendit alors très vite. Ils se releva alors un regard bouleversé sous ses traits. Il était incapable de dire quoi que se soit à ses amis parce qu'il n'y avait pas de mots à mettre sur l'émoi qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Mais dans sa tête une chose était certaine.

 _«Je me rappelle absolument de tout.»_

Et étrangement il se sentait divinement bien à l'heure actuelle. Il avait retrouvé la mémoire, la mémoire de Raios était enfin en lui. Et à présent tout paraissait limpide. Il se souvenait de l'amour de sa vie mort dans des circonstances tragique. Et il se sentait de nouveau envahir par ce même amour qu'il avait enfouis sans vraiment le vouloir. Ce qui venait de se passer avait été sa fusion avec son identité du passé, désormais ils étaient un. Et Rogue se sentait transporté, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien que maintenant. Mais une chose lui manquait pour être complet, il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre attendu pendant trop longtemps. Désormais plus question d'être séparés.

* * *

 **Plus tard au bal**

Adossé contre un meuble en magnifique robe de bal Yukino était en proie à un profond mal aître. Si profond qu'elle serrait son ventre entre ses bras. Tout ce qui s'était produit l'avait traumatisé, cette vision du corps Rogue, cette homme qui lui ressemblait et qui avait un cœur de glace et qui pourtant l'avait embrassé de façon si désespéré et sa chute mortel. Natsu dans sa grande idiotie ne lui avait même pas dit comment elle avait survécu quand elle avait repris connaissance avec lui près d'elle.

Et même malgré la grande gentillesse de Mirajane et Lucy. Yukino s'était isolée pendant la soirée. Après avoir récupérée son manteau elle s'était glissée dans les jardins du palais pour trouver un maigre réconfort sous les étoiles. Habituellement dans ces instants là elle pensait à Sorano, mais cette fois-ci s'était un autre qui occupait ses pensées dans un profond chagrin: Rogue. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui, la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve envers elle en la cachant néanmoins sous un masque de froideur, comment il l'a débarrassé de Sting quand l'avait dragué et le baiser qu'il lui avait volé. Elle se souvenait de tout, aucunes des actions du brun à son égard ne l'avait laissée indifférente. Yukino savait que cela n'avait pas de sens, mais après la façon dont elle l'avait vu la dernière fois elle ne cherchait même plus à nier l'évidence. Depuis le début, depuis ce soir où ils se sont percuté elle avait été attirée par le beau mage ténébreux. Elle en était même amoureuse, amoureuse même si il n'avait rien fait pour elle lors de ce terrible moment d'humiliation qu'elle avait subi il n'y a pas si longtemps, amoureuse malgré le fait qu'elle ne savait rien de lui. Mais ce sentiment de le connaître depuis très longtemps n'avait jamais cessé de persister, probablement à cause de la voix. Et maintenant celui qu'elle aimait était mort, et rien que de revoir cette image ou il est couvert de sang la fait s'éclater en sanglots. Des sanglots si lourd qu'elle abaisse lourdement la tête dans ses mains. Elle pleura sans s'arrêter et perdit toutes notions de temps et d'espace. Si bien que quand elle sentit une présence près d'elle qui la fit sursauter elle fut bien incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé. En effet quelqu'un était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés collant son épaule robuste contre le sien beaucoup plus frêle. À ce contact son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine en même temps qu'un sursaut énorme. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers sa droite et découvrit avec des yeux humides et piquants le visage de Rogue à ses côtés. Sa voix était coupée, son visage pâle comme un linge, ses yeux fixés, et ses lèvres tremblantes.

Elle sentit une faible brise dans son dos qui la poussait en direction de Rogue. Et comme à l'heure actuelle la pauvre Yukino était plus fragile et frêle qu'une feuille son visage vînt se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Cependant elle restait recroquevillé sur elle-même et n'osait pas l'étreindre. Elle sentait qu'elle n'arrivait plus à raisonner, comme prise entre deux personnes différentes dans un seul corps. Tous ce qu'elle trouva à dire d'une faible voix émue avec le regard incliné vers ses pieds et les mains serré entre ses jambes:

-Je suis soulagée que vous aillez rien.

Et tout en fixant l'horizon avec les mains tenant la pierre sur lequel ils étaient assis, il lui répondit d'une voix plutôt neutre:

-Merci Yukino. (temps d'arrêt) Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé exactement. Comment j'ai survécu à l'attaque mortel de ce dragon ni ce qui c'est passé ensuite. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que tu m'as vu à l'agonie.

-Vous m'avez entendu?

-Oui. Et je veux que tu saches que ta grandeur d'âme m'as touchée. Je n'ai rien fais qui mérite tes larmes.

Évidemment Yukino voyait bien à quoi il faisait allusion. Rogue ne voulait pas plus entrer dans le sujet qu'était le bannissement de la jeune fille sentant bien que s'était quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas trop remuer pour l'instant. Mais maintenant les choses étaient différentes, il y avait autre chose de bien plus important à régler maintenant. Depuis leur première rencontre Rogue se demandait pourquoi toutes ces sensations d'oubli et de déjà vu le prenait dès qu'il voyait, touchait ou pensée à la jeune fille à côté de lui. Mais maintenant, même si il la voyait, l'entendait ou la sentait ce torrent émotionnelle qui le perturbait depuis un an avait cessé. Avant il était comme sous anxiogène à chaque fois, mais maintenant il ressentait un calme et une sérénité intérieur qui lui était fort agréable. Et en ajoutant la présence actuelle d'une Yukino bien vivante à ses côté, Rogue ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien que jamais. Tellement bien qu'il ne maîtrisait plus son sourire.

Maintenant il savait qui il était et donc d'où lui venait ce sentiment d'oubli et de déjà vu. Il se souvenait de qui il avait était dans une autre vie. Il se souvenait de s'être appelé Raios il y très longtemps. Il se sentait bien car le présent et le passé avait fusionner en lui pour ne faire qu'un. Il n'avait plus le sentiment que deux être se faisaient la guerre dans son être. De plus maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire de Raios il se souvenait surtout d'elle, de l'amour de sa vie. Il se souvenait à présent de ses dernières parole avant sa mort se souvenir le faisait frisonner de terreur aujourd'hui.

 _-Crois-moi mon amour. Un jour viendra où nous serons de nouveau réunis. Pas dans cette vie bien sûr. Mais un jour je me réincarnerais et nous nous retrouverons. Je sais que cette attente nous sera pénible. Mais un jour viendra où toi et moi reviendrons à la vie et nous serons ensemble. Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité Raios, je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. J'espère seulement que toi aussi tu m'attendras._

Elle avait eu raison. Ce jour dans le futur où ils se retrouvaient, il était finalement arrivé. Pourtant il sentait bien qu'il y avait un dernier obstacle à franchir pour achever cette longue route vers le bonheur. Yukino n'avait pas encore retrouver la mémoire. Elle était toujours en tumulte avec son soi du présent et son soi du passé. Et Rogue savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider là dessus. Mais comment, là était la question? Il décida donc de commencer calmement en lui prenant doucement la main. Ce contact la fit tout de même sursauter mais elle ne se dégagea pas. Lorsqu'il tourna le regard dans le coin de son œil il voyait qu'elle le regardait avec un visage gênée et rougissant. Tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux il lui demanda d'une voix plus émotive en resserrant sa poigne:

-Il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir Yukino. Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre?

Bien sûr il parlait de la première rencontre dans cette vie ci. Yukino quand à elle était tellement troublait par l'attitude différente de Rogue qu'elle ne fit rien de plus que hocher la tête. Rogue s'en contenta et poursuivit ses dires:

-Moi aussi, et à partir de là le sentiment de te connaître ne m'a plus jamais quitté.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise face à cet aveu soudain. Elle sentit d'ailleurs un rouge très gênant teindre son visage. Elle était très surprise parce que elle aussi avait eu ce sentiment et exactement au même moment. Elle ne voulu pas le faire mais ses lèvres remuèrent toutes seules:

-J'ai aussi eu ce sentiment.

Dès l'instant ou elle se rendit compte de ses propres mots elle colla instinctivement une main sur sa bouche avec de grands yeux choqués. Elle n'osait plus regarder Rogue et ne put donc pas voir le large sourire qui germa sur ses lèvres. Pour le jeune homme s'en était plus qu'assez le sentiment d'entendre lui avait été tellement pénible, il le ressentait maintenant. Donc il fit la première action que lui dicta ses sentiments. Il se leva presque en même temps qu'il attrapa le poignet de la main qui était sur sa bouche. Frêle comme une feuille il l'attira ensuite contre lui, ses lèvres vers les siennes. Tous cela se passa trop rapidement pour qu'elle ait le temps de le voir venir, et tous ses membre en furent crispés au point qu'elle ne put bouger. Il était déjà entrain de l'embrasser avec passion une main sur sa nuque et l'autre autour de sa taille. La jeune fille fut alors submergé par le torrent de l'inconnue. Milles et unes images très net défilés rapidement dans sa tête, elle fut alors spectatrice d'une existence qui lui était drôlement familière. Et quand cette existence se termina dans une vision de mort tragique elle fut soudainement plongé dans l'obscurité.

 _Elle était debout avec une expression de choc sur le visage. Tous ces souvenirs familiers étaient-ils vraiment…? Tout était noir comme les ténèbres autour d'elle. C'était le même endroit que dans ses rêves avec la voix. C'est alors qu'une grande lumière bleu étincelante apparu sous ses yeux. Et la voix de toujours fut là lui demandant d'un ton qui inspirait comme toujours la sagesse:_

 _-Et maintenant, est-ce-que tu sais qui je suis?_

 _À cette question des larmes vinrent perler ses yeux. Oui maintenant elle comprenait qui était cette voix. Et cela là bouleversé. Un faible sourire germa entre les deux files de larmes lorsqu'elle répondu d'une voix enrouée:_

 _-Oui… Tu es moi, et je suis toi._

 _À cet instant la lumière disparue laissant apparaître la silhouette de d'une femme en yukata et au long cheveux ivoire apparue devant elle: c'était Yuki qui lui souriait chaleureusement. La constellationniste avait l'impression de se voir dans une glace. Guidé par un instinct enfouie elles tendirent simultanément le bras gauche comme un effet miroir. Et lorsque les paumes de leurs deux mains se touchèrent elle rouvrit les yeux et revînt à la réalité._

Les yeux de Yukino se rouvrir brutalement tandis qu'elle avait toujours les lèvres collés à celles de Rogue. Elle se recula en saisissant fermement les épaules du dragon d'ombre. Elle baissa les yeux les pupilles allant et venant de droite à gauche tandis qu'elle lisait dans ses propres souvenirs tout en inspirant et expirant par la bouche. Et finalement après un certain temps elle releva un regard bouleversé vers le jeune homme. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et un tendre sourire émergea sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle caressa sa peau des larmes coulèrent, elle lui souffla d'une voix douce et pleine d'émoi:

-Tu vois, je t'avais dis qu'on se retrouverait.

Et leurs lèvres s'unirent une nouvelle fois mélangé à toutes les larmes d'émotion que ces retrouvailles leurs procuraient. Elle avait passé les mains dans son dos et lui avait une main sur son cou et le bras autour de sa taille. Ils étaient tendrement enlacé savourant ce contact retrouvé. Ils ne se souciaient que de cet instant présent. Tout les problèmes, comment ils allaient envisager l'avenir? Comment ils allaient faire avec le secret d'amour qui les unissaient? Allaient-ils continuer à s'appeler Rogue et Yukino ou allaient-ils recommençaient à s'appeler Raios et Yuki? Peu importe, tout ce qui importait c'étaient que deux âmes sœurs qui avaient traversés la mort et qui l'avaient vaincu venait de se retrouver. Après plus de mille ans de séparation. L'amour avait surpassé la mort, et Rogue et Yukino le savouraient à présent pleinement, regorgeant chacun de vie.

* * *

 **C'est ici que s'achève cette histoire. Jamais je n'abandonnerais le Royu, même si les lecteurs eux ont déserté. De nouvelles idées viendront je vous l'assure (surtout à toi Vilandel). Je te souhaite la même chose.**


End file.
